Boy Meet Girls
by O Amalgama
Summary: Um acidente com a máquina do tempo leva Trunks a outra dimensão, num mundo onde cinco jovens com roupas de marinheiro lutam pelo amor e pela justiça. Agora, enquanto tenta voltar para casa, ele precisa enfrentar monstros e tentar levar uma vida normal.
1. Onde estou?

**Capítulo 1: Onde estou?**

* _Esta história se passa antes da primeira viagem ao passado de Trunks, e na Fase R de Sailor Moon, depois de Darien recuperar a memória e antes de Rini aparecer._

O sol saiu para mostrar o início de um novo dia. Trunks não dormiu a noite toda, mas como poderia? Este era o dia para o qual havia treinado tão duro nos últimos dois anos. Ele se levantou e recolheu sua espada que estava encostada na parede.

Chegando ao hangar, Trunks parou e pensou no que iria fazer. Será que conseguiria? Não havia escolha, Goku era o único que podia deter esta loucura. Trunks sabia que ele ainda não era forte o bastante. E já havia se dado conta, da pior forma possível, que não era capaz de resolver este problema.

Logo que entrou no hangar, viu sua mãe trabalhando na máquina do tempo. Parece que ela também não havia dormido muito.

-Então já acordou. - ela disse sem se voltar para ele, e continuou trabalhando.

-Não dormi muito - respondeu Trunks.

-Bem - disse ela enquanto terminava seu trabalho - acho que nenhum de nós conseguiria. Tudo está pronto, e você?

-Também estou.

-Ótimo. - disse Bulma enquanto buscava em seus bolsos um pequeno frasco de cápsulas. - Vai precisar disso. Mesmo que pareça algo simples, qualquer coisa pode acontecer durante a viagem, então seja cuidadoso.

Trunks balançou a cabeça e depois subiu na nave mas sua mãe o deteve de repente.

-Trunks, não quero que termine como seu pai, por isso tenha cuidado, por favor. - disse Bulma.

-Eu terei, não se preocupe. - respondeu Trunks tratando de dar um sorriso. As despedidas não eram sua especialidade, por isso dentro da nave não se virou para sua mãe.

Alguns segundos depois estava viajando pelo hiper-espaço, que parecia um grande túnel colorido, que se conectava a outros túneis parecidos.

-Como é quente aqui. - pensou - Espero que haja algo de beber aqui.

Depois de procurar um pouco encontrou um refrigerador a seu lado (Não perguntem o que isso fazia aí. Estava ali e é tudo o que precisam saber). Trunks abriu um refrigerante e infelizmente (caso contrário não haveria fanfic) quando começou a beber, a máquina do tempo entrou em uma turbulência e acidentalmente derramou o líquido nos controles.

-Oh não, o que foi que eu fiz? - disse com as mãos na cabeça - Tenho que limpar isso antes que...

De repente os controles começaram a fazer estranhos ruídos acompanhados de incomuns efeitos elétricos.

-Hum, isso não parece bom.

E se não fosse suficiente, a máquina do tempo começou a tremer como se executasse uma estranha dança.

-Preciso aterrissar imediatamente e consertar isso, agora!

Sem escolha, Trunks assumiu os controles e dirigiu a nave até o túnel mais próximo, com esperanças de que poderia aterrissar em uma época onde pudesse consertar a máquina.

Enquanto isso, em outro lugar (e tempo):

-Ahhhhhh! Vou me atrasar para a escola! - gritava uma jovem vestindo uniforme do colegial enquanto terminava seu café da manhã. Seu penteado era bastante incomum. Seu longo cabelo loiro era penteado em dois rabos de cavalo do lados. Também estava sendo seguida por uma gata com uma lua crescente na testa.

-Quando será que se levantará cedo, Serena? - disse a gata - Isso está virando um costume.

-Eu sei, eu sei... - disse a jovem sem prestar muita atenção à gata.

Se Serena não estivesse com tanta pressa, talvez tivesse visto um enorme clarão no parque onde acabava de passar, onde Trunks chegava agora.

A cabine se abriu deixando escapar muita fumaça. Trunks saiu da nave ainda tossindo.

-Nossa, cof, cof, que viagem. - disse saindo da nave.

Fora da nave, abriu os olhos e viu o parque onde aterrissara.

-Onde estou? E o mais importante: quando? - se perguntava enquanto olhava ao seu redor.

Havia muitas árvores por quase todos os lados, um lago podia ser visto mais a frente e a seu lado uma loja de aluguel de barcos. Felizmente não havia ninguém (era horário escolar) que pudesse vê-lo. Trunks coçava sua cabeça, confuso, enquanto examinava seu novo destino.

- Como pude ser tão descuidado? - pensava - Idiota, idiota, idiota! - repetia enquanto batia a cabeça em uma árvore. - Preciso esconder a máquina do tempo antes que alguém apareça. - ao pressionar um botão, a máquina do tempo se transformou em uma cápsula após uma pequena explosão.

-Pronto. Agora tenho que descobrir onde e quando estou. Também preciso de um lugar para consertar a máquina do tempo sem chamar atenção, mas antes... - disse tirando uma pequena caixa preta de seu bolso - vou fazer um inventário do que tenho.

Na caixa haviam dez cápsulas iguais à que a máquina havia se transformado, cada uma com um número, e um índice do que continha.

-Muito bem... tenho cerca de 10.000 dólares, comida e bebida, uma casa com quatro quartos e dois banheiros, uma moto e um mini-jet, e o resto é praticamente inútil. (O que esperavam? Sua mãe é rica!)

Trunks fechou a caixa e guardou-a no bolso da jaqueta. Em seguida começou a voar para ter uma vista melhor da cidade.

-É estranho, este lugar se parece com meu lar, mas ao mesmo tempo muito diferente.

Enquanto Trunks voava pode ver automóveis circulando pelas ruas, mas modelos bastante primitivos comparados aos de sua época, assim como os edifícios, mas o que lhe chamou atenção é que ele era o único voando, não haviam mini-jets ou motos voadoras, ele era o único no ar.

Muitos leitores devem notar que um rapaz voando sem aparelhos mecânicos em Tóquio não é exatamente normal. Sem falar que em Sailor Moon, os únicos que voam são geralmente do mal.

-Vejam - gritou alguém - tem alguém voando como algum tipo de super-herói!

-Chamem o exército - gritou outra voz - Deve ser um monstro!

-Chamem a Sailor Moon - se ouviu outra voz- tragam uma câmera.

-Opa, melhor sair daqui. -Trunks aumenta sua velocidade e aterrissa no telhado de um edifício próximo.

Enquanto isso, na escola de Serena, ela está parada no corredor segurando um balde de água. No pescoço, um cartaz dizendo: "_Cheguei tarde, dormi na aula e não fiz o dever _". Ela parecia muito triste.

-Chegou tarde de novo? disse-lhe uma voz familiar.

-Oh, olá Lita - disse Serena - Sim, acontece que dormi demais, e na pressa (com enormes lágrimas nos olhos que lembram as cataratas do Niágara) ESQUECI MEU ALMOÇO! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

-Serena- disse Lita - Se quiser te dou um pouco do meu.

-Verdade? - disse Serena com seus olhos se iluminando.

-Claro mas pare de chorar, está bem?

Mais tarde, durante o recreio, Serena, Lita e Ami estão sentadas ao lado de uma árvore. Serena comia como se o amanhã não existisse.

-Serena, se continuar comendo assim não conseguirá respirar. - disse Ami.

-Du ke stá faglandjo? - respondeu Serena com o rosto cheio de arroz.

-Esquece.

De repente, Lua e Artemis apareceram junto a elas.

-Meninas temos um problema. - disse Lua - Parece que surgiu um novo inimigo.

-Ke tipu de nimigo? - perguntou Serena de boca cheia.

-O que? - perguntaram os dois gatos.

-Acho que ela perguntou que tipo de inimigo é esse. - disse Ami.

-Ainda não temos certeza. - disse Artemis - Muitas pessoas disseram ter visto alguém voando sobre Tóquio, e que era um tipo de monstro ou algo assim.

-Vocês viram este monstro? -perguntou Lita.

-Não exatamente. - disse Lua - Mas temos que investigar só para garantir.

-Mina e Rei já sabem disso - disse Artemis - Nos encontramos no templo Hikawa depois da aula para discutir isso.

Enquanto isso, do outro lado de Tóquio, Trunks está andando (agora que sabe que não deve voar) sem rumo fixo. Conseguiu aprender mais sobre este lugar. Pelo menos as pessoas falavam seu idioma, usavam yenes em vez de dólares. Basicamente as pessoas viviam mais ou menos como em seu mundo. Era tudo muito parecido com seu mundo, quando de repente...

- Ei rapaz! - gritou uma voz atrás dele.

Trunks virou-se e viu o homem que o chamou. Usava um uniforme azul e uma arma presa na cintura.

-Sim, oficial? - respondeu Trunks.

-Posso saber o que está fazendo com isto? - perguntou o policial referindo-se à espada que Trunks levava nas costas. - Sabe, as pessoas não carregam essas coisas pela rua, é ilegal.

-É bem, veja senhor... isso não é meu... bom... é meu mas... olha... é um presente... para um amigo que gosta de colecionar essas coisas. - mentiu bastante nervoso.

-E por que não está embrulhado para presente? - insistiu o policial.

-Bem é que não tinha papel para embrulhar, senhor. - Trunks explicou ficando ainda mais nervoso e preocupado.

-Está bem. - disse o oficial - Te deixarei ir desta vez, mas responda isso...

-Sim?

-Quanto anos tem?

-Tenho dezesseis. - ficando ainda mais nervoso.

-Não devia estar na escola, rapaz?

-Bem, é que... acabei de chegar na cidade. -respondeu arrumando outra desculpa - E meus pais ainda não me matricularam na escola.

-Está bem. - disse o policial - Pode ir, mas arrume algo para guardar esta espada.

-Sim oficial. "Não acredito que ele acreditou em tudo." Farei isso agora mesmo.

Depois que o policial foi embora, Trunks agradeceu sua sorte por sair dessa. Embora não gostasse de deixar sua espada de lado não tinha escolha, mas pensou em guardá-la numa cápsula para tê-la à mão sem chamar atenção.

De qualquer forma, precisava de um lugar deserto para consertar a máquina do tempo.

Enquanto isso, no templo Hikawa...

-Artemis, não encontrou nada sobre o possível inimigo de que falou de manhã? - perguntou Mina.

-Nada ainda. - respondeu - Lua e eu continuamos trabalhando nisso.

-Então o que vamos fazer? - perguntou Lita aborrecida. - Não temos certeza de que havia mesmo alguma coisa lá, talvez sejam pessoas malucas contando histórias.

-Não acho. - disse Rei - Hoje de manhã tive um estranho pressentimento, um tipo de energia que nunca senti antes.

-Talvez não fosse o inimigo, só sua menstruação, Rei. - brincou Serena.

-Queee? Não tem nada a ver com isso, TONTA! -gritou Rei.

-Meninas! - disse Lua - Basta! O melhor que podemos fazer agora é ficar alerta, e para isso temos que patrulhar toda a cidade. Se houver algum monstro, devem estar prontas para agir.

-Acho melhor nos dividirmos para cobrir mais terreno. Se essa coisa aparecer será mais fácil encontrá-la e avisaremos as outras pelo comunicador. - sugeriu Ami.

-Boa idéia, Ami. - disse Artemis - Enquanto isso Lua e eu tentaremos descobrir mais sobre o inimigo, enquanto vocês patrulham. Entraremos em contato se encontramos algo.

Ao mesmo tempo, Trunks achou um lugar onde ficar fora de Tóquio. Usou a cápsula nº6 (a casa com 4 quartos e dois banheiros). Era uma área vazia, por isso ninguém notaria uma casa aparecer de uma hora pra outra. Na casa, Trunks lia alguns manuais da máquina do tempo enquanto comia.

-Bem pensado mamãe, colocar estas instruções na máquina. Acho que posso consertar a nave com essas indicações, "se" encontrar as peças certas. - pensou.

Na mesa havia um folheto que pegou na cidade, em letras vermelhas: "Guia turístico de Tóquio".

Trunks pegou o papel e começou a ler.

-Então estou em Tóquio... Nunca ouvi falar deste lugar, significa que não estou apenas perdido no tempo, mas também em outra realidade. - murmurou.

Depois de jantar Trunks permaneceu observando o folheto muito sério e logo o jogou de volta à mesa.

-Maldição! Que situação! - dizia a si mesmo.


	2. Encontro

**Capítulo 2: Encontro**

Eram seis da manhã, mas Trunks já estava de pé fazendo alguns exercícios antes do café. Pensava em ir a uma loja de eletrônica de manhã. Alguns componentes da máquina do tempo estavam muito avariados e precisava consertá-los, só esperava poder encontrar as peças certas em Tóquio.

A maioria das lojas só abriam após as dez, mas Trunks não queria perder tempo, então depois do café saiu para dar uma volta. Já eram 7 horas.

- Duvido que haja alguma loja aberta a essa hora, melhor andar um pouco até abrirem. - pensava Trunks.

Alguns momentos depois...

-Ahhh! Estou atrasada! - disse Lita - A patrulha de ontem à noite foi pura perda de tempo, não apareceu nenhum monstro e fui dormir tarde.

Enquanto pensava no tempo perdido da noite passada, não percebeu uma gangue de motoqueiros na qual acabou tropeçando.

- Cuidado menina! - disse um homem de jaqueta negra.

- Oh, sinto muito! - disse enquanto continuava correndo.

- Onde pensa que vai? - perguntou outro homem que bloqueava o caminho de Lita.

- Olhe, já me desculpei! Agora com licença, estou atrasada para a escola! - disse enquanto parava de correr.

- Bem, acho que não vamos aceitar suas desculpas, beleza.

- O que?

- Espere um minuto, conheço essa garota! - disse um terceiro homem. - Foi você que mandou meu irmão para o hospital. Vai me pagar por isso!

- Escute, se não quiser terminar como seu irmão, saia do caminho!

- Ora, ora. Parece que a senhorita está com pressa. - disse outro motoqueiro puxando um taco de beisebol.

- Acho que é hora de lhe ensinar boas maneiras. - disse seu companheiro tirando um canivete.

- A não ser que nos faça alguns favores... - disse o terceiro olhando Lita com péssimas intenções.

Haviam três motoqueiros sedentos de sangue (e também outras coisas como sexo) contra uma estudante ginasial. Mas conhecendo Lita, eles é que estavam em desvantagem. Ela sabia que podia cuidar desses arruaceiros em alguns segundos, mas quando o motoqueiro com o bastão estava prestes a atacar...

- Por que não tenta lutar contra um homem? - disse uma voz atrás dele.

Os arruaceiros pararam e se viraram para ver quem falou.

Quando se voltaram, viram um rapaz usando uma jaqueta azul com as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

- Nossa, que lindo! - pensou Lita.

- Não se meta garoto! - disse um, mostrando o canivete.

- Por que não tenta lutar comigo? - disse Trunks - A não ser que só consiga lutar com garotas.

- O que disse? - perguntou o do bastão - Talvez você é que precise de uma lição!

O motoqueiro pegou o bastão com as duas mãos e atacou Trunks direto na cabeça. Ficou muito surpreso ao ver que ele deteve o bastão com apenas uma das mãos e o segurava com muita força.

- Escute: você pode A) sair daqui, ou B) sair daqui machucado. - avisou Trunks.

O motoqueiro não prestou muita atenção no que Trunks dizia, apenas tentava puxar seu bastão de volta.

Percebendo que não ia chegar a lugar nenhum conversando com esse sujeito, Trunks lhe desferiu um pequeno chute no estômago que o jogou onde estavam seus amigos.

Imediatamente os demais atacaram ao mesmo tempo e Trunks recebeu um com o bastão que tirou do primeiro e outro com um pequeno golpe no rosto. Ambos ficaram completamente fora de ação. Ao ver que todos estavam vencidos, se voltou até onde Lita estava.

- Você está bem, senhorita? - perguntou.

Lita permaneceu olhando-o com olhos sonhadores e achou Trunks muito parecido com seu antigo namorado (como acontece com quase todo rapaz que vê).

- S... Sim, obrigada por me salvar. Não sei o que aconteceria comigo se você não tivesse aparecido. - disse Lita com uma voz muito delicada.

- Está machucada?

- N... sim, parece que torci o tornozelo durante a briga. Acho que não consigo chegar sozinha na escola... - mentiu, usando uma voz um pouco mais sedutora.

- Permita-me ajudá-la. - disse Trunks apoiando-a por um dos braços. - Te levarei até a escola, de que lado fica?

No caminho para a escola Lita segurou o braço de Trunks um pouco mais forte para que pudesse "andar" perto dele. Trunks reparou que o rosto de Lita estava muito vermelho.

- Seu rosto está muito vermelho, se sente bem? Está doente? - disse Trunks.

- Não, tudo bem! - respondeu dando um pequeno sorriso - A propósito, meu nome é Lita Kino. Qual é o seu?

- Eu sou Trunks. - respondeu, parando diante do portão da escola de Lita. - É aqui a sua escola? - perguntou.

- Sim, é aqui.

- Bom, eu já vou. Melhor ir à enfermaria para tratar esse tornozelo.

- Vou sim, e obrigada por tudo, não sei como agradecer por tudo que fez por mim.

- Não se preocupe. Bem, nos veremos. - disse enquanto ia embora.

Lita ficou olhando como ia embora pela rua, e ela o seguia com olhos sonhadores.

- Droga! Esqueci de perguntar o seu telefone. - pensou - Trunks? É um belo nome. Espero voltar a vê-lo.

Estava bem atrasada para a aula, mas não se importava, algo bom acabou saindo disso.

Mais tarde, durante o almoço, Serena, Ami e Lita estavam sentadas sob a árvore em que normalmente ficavam na hora do almoço.

Como sempre, Serena comia como se fosse sua última refeição, enquanto Ami comia de forma mais civilizada. Lita, por outro lado, não comia, estava com o olhar perdido no céu.

- Não vai nos dizer quem é ele, Lita? - perguntou Serena.

- Hã? De... quem esta falando? - perguntou Lita confusa.

- Não brinque conosco. - continuou - Conhecemos esse olhar. É sobre um rapaz, não é?

- E então, como ele é? - perguntou Ami.

- Se chama Trunks deeve ser o rapaz mais bonito do mundo! - respondeu Lita - É bonito, valente, um cavalheiro e...

- Um momento! Isso é impossível. Não há ninguém mais bonito que meu querido Darien. - interrompeu Serena. - E como assim valente? Não me diga que ele te salvou da morte como um príncipe em seu cavalo branco.

- Bem, mais ou menos. - respondeu Lita.

-Vamos, o que aconteceu? - perguntou Ami.

- No caminho para a escola uma gangue de motoqueiros queria brigar comigo quando Trunks apareceu e espancou todos. - disse Lita.

- Nossa, que romântico. - disse Serena de forma bastante sarcástica, sem poder entender como podia gostar de alguém tão violento.

- Quer dizer que você não conseguiu cuidar deles sozinha? - perguntou Ami.

- Claro que sim. - disse Lita - É só que... não é todo dia que rapazes aparecem do nada para me defender. Então deixei que ele lutasse por mim, ele se sentiu bem.

Quase ao mesmo tempo, Trunks já havia visitado várias lojas de eletrônica. De fato, foram quase dez. Conseguiu comprar algumas peças da nave, mas faltava a mais importante.

- Com licença, senhor. - disse Trunks a um dos empregados da loja.

- Sim? Em que posso ajudar? - perguntou o vendedor.

- Estou procurando um certo adaptador eletrônico. Gostaria de saber se têm dele aqui. - respondeu Trunks.

- Que tipo de adaptador está procurando? - perguntou o vendedor.

- Um destes. - disse Trunks mostrando o adaptador que trouxe na jaqueta.

O vendedor examinou a peça e então apanhou um pequeno catálogo onde procurou por ela, um pouco intrigado.

- É uma peça muito rara. - disse o vendedor colocando o adaptador na mesa. - Não vendemos este tipo de peça, é mais para indústrias mecânicas e de computadores.

- Como posso consegui-la? perguntou Trunks. - Preciso muito dela.

- Bem, vejamos. - o vendedor olha outro catálogo de uma estante. Depois de examinar algumas páginas a encontrou. - Acho que podemos encomendá-la no próximo embarque. Claro que terá que pagar adiantado.

- Não é problema, mas quando ela chega? - perguntou Trunks.

- Aproximadamente em um mês.

- UM MÊS! Por que tanto tempo?

- Bem... já pedimos o embarque deste mês. - disse o vendedor. - Temos que esperar um mês para pedir novamente, é assim que se faz. Ainda quer esse adaptador?

- Claro que sim, quanto vai custar?

Minutos mais tarde, Trunks saiu da loja e começou a pensar em seu novo problema.

- Um mês? - repetia a si mesmo - Não posso acreditar que terei que ficar aqui por um mês. O que vou fazer agora?

Trunks resolveu dar um passeio no parque para clarear as idéias, eram cerca de 2:00 pm. Ainda não estava com fome. No caminho, viu algo que chamou sua atenção. Parecia um tipo de show de fantoches para crianças.

- Papai, papai. Vamos assistir, por favor! - disse uma voz ao lado de Trunks.

- Está bem filho, mas acalme-se. - disse uma voz adulta - Vá e assista, enquanto isso vou pegar alguns sorvetes.

- Sim! - disse o garoto antes de ir assistir o show.

Trunks observou o menino. Ele nunca teve esse tipo de relacionamento com seu pai e sentiu um pouco de inveja desse menino. Vejita e ele nunca tiveram uma relação pai e filho muito afetiva.

Vejita só queria saber de desenvolver seus poderes de sayajin. Ele nunca o viu sorrir, só ficavam juntos quando treinavam. Nos treinamentos sempre era muito frio, nunca o parabenizou por algo que fez, sempre o pressionou para ser um lutador melhor, sempre o obrigou a dar o melhor de si numa luta.

Trunks teve uma infância muito vazia. Apenas sua mãe cuidava dele, ela sempre tinha um belo sorriso. Mas depois da morte de seu pai, nunca a viu sorrir do mesmo jeito de antes.

Longe dali, Serena, Ami e Lita voltavam para casa depois da escola.

- Tirou 33 na prova? - Ami perguntou a Serena.

- Por favor Ami, nem me lembre, vou passar maus bocados tentando explicar aos meus pais. - respondeu Serena. - Quanto você tirou, Lita ?

Serena e Ami perceberam que ela não estava escutando, estava perdida pensando em Trunks.

- Lita! - repetiu Serena.

-Hã? O que foi? - perguntou quando finalmente acordou.

- Estava pensando no garoto desta manhã, não é?

- Bom... mais ou menos...

- Lita, não deixe esse garoto distraí-la dos estudos, (principalmente depois de tirar 47 na prova) você provavelmente nunca mais irá vê-lo. - disse Ami - As probabilidades de que se encontrem numa cidade tão grande quanto Tóquio são quase zero e...

- Vejam! É ele! - interrompeu Lita.

- O que dizia sobre as probabilidades, Ami? - perguntou Serena.

- Preciso falar com ele. - disse Lita correndo até Trunks, seguida por Serena e Ami.

Trunks continuava pensando em seu pai e não percebeu as três jovens que se aproximavam dele.

- Olá! - disse uma voz a seu lado.

Quando virou, viu a garota que havia salvo de manhã. A seu lado, outras duas garotas com um uniforme diferente, azul. Uma tinha cabelo azul curto e a outra era loira com um penteado bem original.

- Ah, oi. - disse - É a garota de hoje cedo. Laika, não é?

- É Lita, não Laika. - disse ainda com um grande sorriso no rosto. - De qualquer forma, só estava passando por aqui quando te vi. Queria te agradecer novamente por me ajudar com aqueles motoqueiros.

- Não precisa me agradecer.

- Não vai nos apresentar seu novo amigo? - sussurrou a garota loira para Lita.

- Ah, desculpe. - disse ela - Estas são duas de minhas melhores amigas. Esta é Serena Tsukino e aquela é Ami Mizuno. Meninas, esse é o rapaz de que falei hoje no almoço.

- Muito prazer! - disse Serena. E pensou: - Nossa, é mesmo bonito.

- Muito prazer! - disse Ami - Lita nos disse que a ajudou esta manhã, te agradecemos muito.

- Não foi nada. - respondeu Trunks.

- É muito modesto. Então diga: é um especialista em artes marciais? - perguntou Lita.

- Bom, mais ou menos. - respondeu.

- Trunks é um nome bem incomum. - disse Ami - Você é estrangeiro?

- Hã... sim. - respondeu um pouco nervoso com as perguntas.

- O que o traz ao Japão? - perguntou Lita - Família? Amigos? Uma namorada?

- Na verdade não. Estou aqui por acidente. - disse Trunks.

- Mesmo? Então nós seremos suas guias pela cidade enquanto estiver aqui. - disse Serena - É o mínimo que podemos fazer depois do que fez por Lita.

- Não quero incomodar, ficarei bem. - disse ficando mais nervoso.

- Ah, mas nós insistimos. - disse Lita se aproximando.

De repente, no show de fantoches, ouviu-se um grito.

Lita, Serena, Ami e Trunks olharam e viram o motivo do pânico. Surgido do nada, um monstro apareceu voando sobre o show. Parecia um homem lobo com asas de morcego e cauda de escorpião, uivando para as crianças. Com certeza não era parte do espetáculo. Todas as pessoas tentavam fugir.

- O que é isso? - gritou Trunks - Meninas, abaixem-se! - e se voltou e as empurrou para trás para protegê-las.

- E agora? - pensou Serena - Não podemos nos transformar na frente de Trunks.

- Pare aí! - gritou alguém para o monstro.

Eram duas jovens com roupas de marinheiro e minissaias. Uma estava vestida de vermelho, tinha cabelo preto e comprido. A outra vestia-se de laranja, com cabelo loiro e comprido com um laço vermelho amarrado em seu cabelo.

- Não podemos deixar que machuque essas pessoas. - disse a de vermelho.

- Como se atreve a estragar esse belo espetáculo para crianças? - continuou a de laranja.

- Em nome de Marte... - gritou a de cabelo preto.

- E em nome de Vênus... - gritou a outra.

- Puniremos você! - gritaram ambas fazendo movimentos tipo Power Rangers.

- Que... que diabos está acontecendo aqui? - pensou Trunks. - Que maluquice é essa?

O monstro começa a se interessar pelas novas oponentes e ataca. Enquanto isso, Trunks tentava entender o que acontecia ali.

- Raio crescente de Vênus! - gritou Sailor Vênus.

Um tipo de energia amarela saiu de seu dedo indicador na direção do monstro, mas errou. O monstro desviou do raio e este atingiu e destruiu uma enorme placa no alto de um prédio. A placa ia cair sobre um menino que estava paralisado de medo (porque sempre há alguém que fica paralisado de medo quando está prestes a ser atingido por alguma coisa, é uma das leis inquebráveis da natureza... e da animação).

- Esse menino vai ser esmagado! - gritou Ami.

- Fiquem aqui! - disse Trunks correndo até o menino.

As pessoas que fugiam do lugar onde a placa ia cair dificultavam bastante o salvamento de Trunks, mas com sua velocidade sobre-humana, conseguiu pegar o menino e jogar-se para longe com ele ante que se ferisse (como nos filmes de Van Dame, Seagal e Schwarzenegger, onde o herói é sempre muito heróico). Trunks caiu no chão apoiando-se no ombro para proteger o menino da queda. Nesse momento, Ami poderia jurar que o viu voar, e Rei teve a mesma sensação desta manhã, como se algum tipo de energia fosse usada por um instante.

- Acorde Ami! Temos que nos transformar antes que ele nos veja! - disse Serena.

- Tem razão! - respondeu Ami.

Trunks viu que o garoto que salvara estava bem. Então viu que agora mais três garotas haviam aparecido, com a mesma roupa de marinheiro que as primeiras, e se uniam à batalha contra o monstro. Elas lutavam com fogo, eletricidade e outros poderes, mas o monstro não desistia e continuava lutando.

Dois gatos, um preto e outro branco, observavam de perto a luta, mas Trunks não se importou com isso.

- Acho que elas não poderão com esse monstro. - pensou Trunks - Preciso fazer alguma coisa, mas posso ter que lutar pra valer com esse monstro e todos suspeitariam de mim se usar meu ki para destruí-lo, não posso revelar minha identidade a ninguém. Mas se não fizer nada ele vai matá-las.

Enquanto Trunks vivia esse dilema, o monstro se preparava para atacar Sailor Moon.

- Oh , oh! Não gosto nada disso. - disse ela.

O monstro voltou a lançar seu ataque com um forte grito.

- Ei, espera! Alguém me ajude! Buuuuuááááá! - gritou enquanto tentava esquivar.

Infelizmente, enquanto fugia, acabou encurralada num beco sem poder escapar.

Trunks estava prestes a tirar sua espada da cápsula quando de repente uma rosa cortou o ar e feriu um dos olhos do monstro, detendo seu ataque contra Sailor Moon. Trunks voltou-se para de onde veio a rosa e viu um homem vestindo um smoking preto, máscara e uma cartola.

- Não sei quem é ou de onde veio... - disse o homem - mas não deixarei que machuque Sailor Moon.

- Tuxedo Mask! - disse Sailor Moon com grandes olhos e um pouco vermelha.

- Não perca tempo! - disse Tuxedo Mask - Faça agora Sailor Moon!

- Certo! - disse enquanto tirava do nada um cetro com um coração no topo. Depois de balançá-lo centenas de vezes ela aponta para o monstro e diz:

- Pelo poder do cetro da princesa da Lua, transformação! - e dispara um grande raio contra ele, destruindo-o.

- Bom trabalho, Sailor Moon! - disse Tuxedo Mask - Cuide-se. - e vai embora.

Trunks permanecia olhando a cena que acabara de ocorrer, sem saber exatamente o que tinha acontecido.

- Garotas lutando em minissaias fazendo poses idiotas? Um sujeito que usa flores como arma? Que lugar é esse? - se perguntava - Que maluquice é essa? ONDE EU VIM PARAR?


	3. Um novo herói aparece em cena!

**Capítulo 3: Um novo herói aparece em cena!**

- Com licença, senhorita? - disse uma voz.

- Sim? O que posso fazer por você, meu jovem? - disse a senhorita ao adolescente de cabelo roxo a seu lado.

- Poderia me dizer onde estão os livros de geografia e história? - perguntou Trunks.

- Claro. - respondeu a pessoa que o atendia. - Os de geografia estão no segundo andar e os de história estão no fim do corredor.

Depois de agradecer à moça, Trunks foi até os livros de história. Embora tivesse passado boa parte do dia consertando a máquina do tempo, sem a peça principal não poderia fazer nada além de esperar.

Já que não tinha nada para fazer, foi até a biblioteca pública para aprender mais sobre o mundo onde ficaria por um mês. Trunks não era um cientista da NASA, e estudar não era a sua especialidade. De onde vinha era preciso aprender mais sobre defesa pessoal do que sobre matemática. Talvez Gohan fosse a única exceção, mas Trunks não tinha esse tipo de interesse.

Depois de pegar muitos livros, foi até a mesa mais próxima.

- Muito bem... lá vamos nós... - disse abrindo um dos livros que pegou, com cara de chateado.

Não tinha opções. Um dia antes, Ami, Serena e Lita lhe fizeram muitas perguntas. Se não fosse pelo monstro de ontem, talvez descobrissem que ele não era deste mundo.

Em outras palavras, precisava estar pronto para responder perguntas como: De onde vem?, Como chegou aqui?, De onde são seus pais? etc, etc, etc...

Enquanto isso, no templo Hikawa:

- Bem garotas, com certeza temos um novo inimigo! - disse Lua

- Nem me diga! - disse Mina - Esse Homem-Lobo não foi moleza!

- Alguma idéia de onde ele veio, Lua? - perguntou Ami

- Nenhuma. - respondeu - E isso me preocupa, ele não agia como os inimigos anteriores...

- Do que está falando? Qual é a diferença? - perguntou Serena

- Pense, tonta! Não absorvia a energia das pessoas como os outros! - disse Rei

- Bom, descuuuulpe por não notar isso! - respondeu Serena - E quem você está chamando de tonta? - enquanto mostrava a língua.

- Que você acha? - respondeu Rei também mostrando a língua

- Meninas! Podemos deixar isso para depois? - disse Artemis repreendendo-as - Temos que descobrir o que está acontecendo!

- Diga Rei, durante a luta você conseguiu sentir aquela energia de dois dias atrás? - perguntou Lua

- Bem, agora que falou... senti a mesma energia quando lutávamos com o monstro ontem. - disse Rei

- Fale mais sobre isso. Essa energia vinha da criatura? - perguntou Artemis

- Bom... não. - respondeu Rei - Vinha de um lugar próximo da luta, mas não dessa coisa. Só a senti por um segundo.

- Tem certeza disso, Rei? - perguntou Ami

- Absoluta! - respondeu Rei

- Bom, talvez essa energia tenha algo a ver com o monstro. - sugeriu Mina

- Mas o que faremos? O que você acha, Lita?

Só nessa hora perceberam que Lita não prestava atenção em nada que diziam desde o início da reunião. Estava com o olhar perdido no teto, com olhos muito sonhadores.

- Não foi incrível como salvou esse garoto da morte?

Todos ficaram olhando para ela muito confusas, principalmente Mina e Rei que não conheciam Trunks.

- Ei, do que está falando? - perguntou Mina

- De alguém chamado Trunks que conheceu ontem. - respondeu Serena

- Quer dizer que acabou de conhecê-lo? - disse Rei

- Isso não importa! - diz Serena enquanto apontava para o céu e ao fundo estouravam fogos de artifício - Cada mulher deve seguir a busca de seu homem ideal. Acredito que Lita encontrará alguém que a faça feliz !

Todas permaneciam olhando Serena. O fundo de "quatro de julho" desaparece.

- Bom, ele é muito bonito... - acrescentou

- Serena tem razão. - disse Ami - Além disso tem um belo traseiro.

Agora todas olham para Ami, certamente ninguém esperava que ela fizesse esse tipo de comentário.

- O que foi? - disse encabulada - Tenho o direito de fazer uma observação como essa ao menos uma vez na vida, não é?

Mais tarde as cinco deixaram o templo para ir à casa de Serena. Ela as havia convidado para o almoço.

- Então Lita... Fale mais sobre esse Trunks. - pediu Rei

- Sim, diga o que ele tem de tão especial. - emendou Mina

- Bom, realmente não sei muito sobre ele. Só sei que é muito bonito e estrangeiro. - respondeu Lita

- Se é tão bonito talvez tenha namorada. - sugeriu Rei, fazendo a felicidade no rosto de Lita dar lugar a uma expressão muito séria.

- Bom trabalho Rei! Sabe mesmo como desmanchar o sorriso de uma garota. - disse Serena

- Ora, é algo que ela devia considerar. Talvez ele tenha namorada! - respondeu Rei

- Espero que não. - disse Lita

- Oh não! - exclamou Ami

- O que foi? - perguntou Serena

- Esqueci de devolver este livro à biblioteca. Podemos deixá-lo lá no caminho para sua casa, Serena?

- Claro. Onde fica? - perguntou Serena

- É a poucas quadras da sua casa. - respondeu Ami

- Claro que ela não sabe onde fica. No dia em que souber onde fica uma biblioteca será o fim do mundo. - comentou Rei

Todas riram muito, com exceção de Serena que ficou olhando Rei muito zangada.

Na biblioteca (onde por coincidência estava Trunks):

- Olá Ami. - disse a bibliotecária - O que a traz aqui hoje?

- Boa tarde, vim devolver este livro. - disse entregando o livro

- Já terminou? - perguntou surpreendida - Não há mais nenhum que lhe interesse? Já chegou o que você estava esperando.

- Ótimo! Onde está ?

-Logo ali. - disse - Bem ao lado da seção de geografia.

As cinco garotas a acompanharam até a estante que estava perto de Trunks, que não as viu por estar quase dormindo depois de ler tantos livros (claro que só entendeu metade deles).

- Vejamos ... hum, é este. - disse Ami, e ao tirar o livro pode ver do outro lado da estante, onde estava Trunks - Aquele não é o Trunks?

- Onde? - perguntou Lita subitamente interessada, depois todas se moveram para ver melhor - Sim, sim, é ele!

- Ei, deixe a gente ver! - disse Mina - Queremos ver como ele é... Nossa! É mesmo bonito!

- Me deixem ver, me deixem ver. - insistiu Rei

- Serena... - disse Lita se virando para ela - posso pedir um favor?

- Claro. - respondeu confusa.

- Tudo bem se convidarmos Trunks para almoçar conosco na sua casa? - pediu

- Tudo bem. Mas como vamos pedir?

- Olá meninas. - disse uma voz ao lado delas, era Trunks devolvendo os livros que pegou.

- Aaaahhh... - gritaram todas surpreendidas

- Sshhhhhh ! - fizeram as pessoas na biblioteca

- Ah, Trunks é você! - disse Serena (ainda assustada) - Não te ouvimos.

- Que coincidência encontrar você aqui! - exclamou Lita - Mas o que está fazendo aqui?

- Só vim ler um pouco. - respondeu mostrando alguns livros - E vocês?

- Viemos acompanhando Ami para pegar um livro. - respondeu Mina - Bom acho que não fomos apresentados, eu sou Mina Aino.

- E eu sou Rei Hino - acrescentou Rei - Encantada em conhecê-lo.

- Muito prazer, eu sou Trunks.

- Trunks, ficaríamos muito felizes se viesse almoçar conosco. - disse Serena

- Bem... não sei. Não quero incomodar sua família. - parece que elas ainda queriam saber mais sobre ele.

- Não se preocupe, será nosso convidado de honra. Considere como um agradecimento formal por ter salvo Lita ontem. - disse Serena

- Agradecimento... formal? - perguntou. E em seguida pensou: - "De que diabos estão falando, já me agradeceram três vezes cada uma, como pode ser mais formal que isso?"

- Salvou Lita? Se é assim queremos que nos conte mais durante o almoço. - emendaram Mina e Rei.

- Além disso, não terminamos nossa conversa de ontem por causa daquele monstro e queremos te perguntar muitas coisas. - continuou Serena

- Ah sim... nossa conversa de ontem. - disse Trunks menos animado que antes

- Vamos, vai gostar da comida da mãe de Serena. - acrescentou Ami

Bom, era tarde, Trunks não havia comido nada desde o café e recusar o convite destas meninas seria muito grosseiro.

- Tudo bem, aceito com prazer o seu convite. - e pensou: - "Qual a pior coisa que poderia acontecer?"

Momentos depois, Trunks e as cinco garotas iam até a casa de Serena. Lita ia junto a Trunks, mas ele só pensava nas respostas que daria às possíveis perguntas que elas lhe fariam.

- Olá Serena, vejo que trouxe visitas. Quem é esse jovem? - perguntou a mãe de Serena

- Meu nome é Trunks. Muito prazer em conhecê-la. - respondeu

- É sempre bom ver que nossa filha faz novas amizades. Entre, por favor. - disse o pai de Serena aparecendo ao lado de sua esposa.

- Trunks, estes são meus pais, e aquele moleque chato (apontando um garoto jogando nintendo) é meu irmão mais novo, Shingo. - disse Serena

- Eu ouvi isso! - gritou Shingo

- Sentem-se para comer, o almoço está pronto. - sugeriu a mãe de Serena

Todos se sentaram na mesa. Lita e Mina ao lado de Trunks, em frente estavam os pais de Serena, de seu lado esquerdo estavam Ami, Shingo, Serena e Rei.

- Então Trunks... De onde você é? - perguntou o pai de Serena para iniciar a conversa. Todos olharam para Trunks esperando a resposta.

- Sou da América. - respondeu lembrando de ter visto esse nome em um dos livros que leu.

- Mesmo? Fala japonês muito bem para um americano. - observou a mãe de Serena.

- Bom, é que... minha mãe é japonesa.

- Então é por isso.

- De qualquer forma, o que o traz ao Japão?

- É mesmo. Você disse que estava aqui por acidente. -disse Ami.

- Bem, pode-se dizer que peguei o caminho errado. - explicou Trunks.

Ninguém entendeu direito o que ele quis dizer, mas o pai de Serena concordou.

- Já entendi, essas linhas aéreas ocidentais são mesmo muito confusas. Lembro da última vez que usei uma delas. Seja como for, deve ser difícil para você viver em um lugar como Tóquio.

- Não se preocupe senhor, posso me cuidar sozinho.

- Talvez, mas sua família sabe onde está?

- Ah sim, sabem.

- E sua namorada? Não está preocupada? - perguntou Lita.

- Minha... namorada? Não tenho namorada. - respondeu Trunks um pouco confuso pela pergunta.

- O queeeeee? - gritaram as cinco ao mesmo tempo

- Não tem namorada? - insistiu Lita com um sorriso de felicidade.

- Não. Algo errado com isso? - respondeu ainda confuso

- É muito incomum um rapaz tão bonito como você não ter uma namorada. - explicou a senhora Tsukino

- Bonito? Quem? EU? - perguntou Trunks cada vez mais confuso. Nenhuma mulher havia lhe dito isso antes, exceto sua mãe mas isso não contava, e por isso estava surpreso pelo comentário. De onde vinha, o que importava era se lutava bem.

- De qualquer forma, quanto tempo ficará no Japão? - o pai de Serena tratou de mudar de assunto ao ver que seu convidado estava ficando muito nervoso.

- Não tenho certeza. Creio que um mês.

- Por que tanto tempo? Se está no lugar errado não devia voltar pra casa o quanto antes? - perguntou a mãe de Serena.

- Eu tentei, mas tive problemas com minha máqu... quer dizer, meu passaporte, e terei que esperar um mês para que tudo esteja em ordem.

- Entendo. Mas e a escola? - perguntou o senhor Tsukino.

- O que é que tem?

- Não pretende ir à escola enquanto estiver aqui?

- Bem... acho que não.

- Como assim? - perguntou a senhora Tsukino

- Bem, como eu já disse... tive problemas com meus documentos e por isso não posso ir à escola. - respondeu Trunks. E pensou: - "Espero que acreditem".

- Então é por isso que estava na biblioteca. Como não pode ir à escola foi estudar sozinho. - disse Ami

- Bem... é isso mesmo!

- Bom, se só precisa da permissão de um adulto para entrar na escola podemos te ajudar. - disse o pai de Serena.

- Podem me ajudar? "Isso não parece bom." - disse Trunks não muito contente em ir à escola.

- Isso mesmo! Amanhã de manhã irei matriculá-lo na escola de Serena. - disse o sr. Tsukino.

- Que boa idéia, papai! - disse Serena

- Realmente não quero incomodar senhor.

- Não é nenhum incômodo, não podemos deixar que fique sem estudar. Além disso, tenho certeza que seus pais não gostariam que ficasse atrasado nos estudos. - disse a mãe de Serena

- É... acho que sim. "Ah não, onde fui me meter?" - pensou quando percebeu que estava perdido.

- Poderá ir à escola a partir de amanhã. - disse o pai de Serena

- E nós podemos te ajudar a recuperar o tempo perdido e também com seus deveres. - disse Ami

- Obrigado, são todos muito gentis. "Maravilha, agora me colocaram na escola."

- Mudando de assunto Trunks, tem algum irmão mais velho? - perguntou Mina

- Não, sou filho único.

- Que pena. - respondeu Mina

- E já tem onde ficar? - perguntou Lita

- Se não tiver, - disse mãe de Serena - pode ficar aqui.

- Obrigado, mas já tenho um lugar, além disso não quero lhes causar mais problemas, já fizeram mais do que o suficiente por mim. "Para me meter em problemas!" - A última coisa que precisava era ficar com eles.

- De qualquer forma... Lita disse que é um lutador muito bom. Que técnica você usa?

- Bem , não uso nenhuma técnica em particular. Aprendo um pouco de tudo para criar meu próprio estilo. - respondeu um pouco menos nervoso

O resto da tarde foi um pouco mais tranqüilo e as perguntas mais fáceis. Coisas sobre o que gostava e não gostava. Logo já eram seis da tarde e todos se preparavam para ir embora.

- Obrigado pelo convite. - disse Trunks quando ele e as garotas se preparavam para sair.

- De nada, foi um prazer, nos vemos amanhã na escola. - disse Serena

- Ah, é... a escola. - respondeu ainda não muito feliz com a idéia.

Todos deixaram a casa de Serena e seguiram em direções diferentes. Trunks caminhava pensando em seu "novo" problema.

- Trunks, espere. - gritou Lita vindo atrás dele. - Pra onde vai?

- Pra casa.

- Você vive no lado norte? Que coincidência, eu também! Que tal irmos juntos? - perguntou

Agora, muitos fãs de Sailor Moon devem perceber que este é um dos muitos métodos que as sailors usam com garotos. Principalmente neste caso, em que Lita mora no lado oposto da cidade.

- Claro, tudo bem. - disse

Ambos iam andando pela rua, Trunks pensava sobre a escola enquanto Lita esperava o momento certo para fazer seu próximo movimento. Assim, deixou Trunks se adiantar para fingir tropeçar em alguma coisa e se apoiar em seu braço, abraçando-o fortemente. Sim, outra tática da sailors.

- Opa! - disse ela

- Cuidado, não vá cair. - disse Trunks

Enquanto caminhavam, Lita muito alegre continuava segurando o braço de Trunks, coisa que ele não parecia notar.

- Hã, Lita... - disse Trunks

- Sim?

- Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro. "Será que ele vai me convidar para sair?"

- Lembra do que houve ontem no show de marionetes?

- Sim. O que tem isso?

- Quem eram aquelas garotas lutando contra o monstro?

- Bem... - disse um pouco desiludida com a pergunta - Elas são as Sailor Senhsi, que lutam pelo amor e pela justiça.

- Amor e justiça? "Nossa, como isso soa cafona" - disse surpreso

- Algum problema?

- Não, problema nenhum. "Apenas soa cafona, só isso". E geralmente elas aparecem para vencer monstros que saem assim do nada?

- Bem, claro. Sempre que surge um monstro para aterrorizar os cidadãos, elas aparecem.

- Quer dizer que aparecem monstros todos os dias?

- Não exatamente, quer dizer, não é normal que apareçam monstros, mas cada vez que um deles aparece elas o enfrentam.

- E acham normal que meninas de mini-saia com poderes estranhos apareçam assim do nada?

- Bom... sim. - respondeu um pouco confusa

- Quer dizer que ninguém faz perguntas sobre elas?

- Bom, claro que fazem, mas o que fazem mais é vender bonecas e video-games ao invés de investigar, as pessoas as consideram como publicidade ou algo assim.

- Deve ser muito difícil para elas, pelo menos é o que eu acho.

- Acha mesmo isso? - perguntou Lita sorrindo. Nunca conheceu ninguém que dissesse isso, muitas pessoas que conhecia diriam que elas eram incríveis, mas ninguém havia pensado nelas como seres humanos.

- É claro. As pessoas deveriam ser gratas pelo que elas fazem ao invés de tratá-las como alguma mercadoria. - então percebeu que Lita estava sorrindo - O que houve? Disse algo errado?

- Não é nada. Só que nunca conheci alguém que pensasse dessa forma, só isso. Não há mais nada que queira saber? - perguntou Lita

- Não, nada. Obrigado por me dizer tudo Lita.

- Mais uma coisa, gostaria de... um ruído insistente vindo de seu bolso a interrompeu. "Essa não, temos problemas". Olhe, tenho que ir. Nos vemos amanhã na escola. - e deixou Trunks sozinho

- Sim, tudo bem... - disse um pouco confuso sobre o que aconteceu. Teve a impressão de ouvir um barulho estranho.

Em outra rua, Lita atendeu seu comunicador depois de certificar-se de que ninguém a observava.

- Aqui é Lita, o que está havendo?

- Lita, um monstro está atacando o centro comercial. Precisamos de ajuda. Depressa! - disse Rei

- Muito bem, já vou até aí! - desligou seu comunicador - Pelo poder de Júpiter, transformação!

Enquanto isso, Trunks caminhava até sua casa, quando se deteve.

- "Agora que preciso ir à escola será melhor comprar um uniforme e uma mochila" - pensou. Por isso resolveu ir à loja mais próxima, afinal , não tinha mais nada para fazer - "Não sei como me meti nisso. Se soubesse que iriam me mandar para a escola nunca teria aceito esse convite."

Só demorou alguns minutos para encontrar uma loja onde comprou o uniforme e uma mochila.

- Talvez não seja tão ruim. Talvez possa aprender mais sobre esse lugar me passando por um estudante.

De repente, muitas pessoas corriam e gritavam fora da loja. Trunks saiu para ver o que estava acontecendo e segurou alguém que estava passando para perguntar.

- Surgiu um monstro no centro comercial, o lugar ficou um caos. As Sailors apareceram mas não sei o que aconteceu com elas!

Trunks deixou o homem e foi até o centro comercial, que já estava abandonado, para ver o que acontecia. Lá dentro podia-se ouvir uma luta. Como não havia ninguém vendo, voou até o teto para descobrir o que acontecia.

Duas das sailors estavam desmaiadas, eram Sailor Moon e Sailor Marte, as outras três estavam em sério perigo. Diferente do último monstro, esse era totalmente mecânico, como os andróides 17 e 18, mas não tinha pele falsa ou nada assim, era 100% de metal com quatro braços e pernas de aranha.

- "Essas garotas estão com problemas, onde está esse Tuxedo não-sei-o-quê? Preciso ajudá-las, mas como?"

Começou a procurar ao redor do centro comercial e encontrou uma loja de fantasias, quando uma idéia lhe ocorreu, imediatamente foi atrás de algo.

-Trovão de Júpiter, ressoe! - gritou Sailor Júpiter ao lançar uma enorme voltagem de sua tiara, mas o inimigo criou uma barreira de energia e a deteve.

- Droga! Sailor Mercúrio, não encontrou o ponto fraco dessa coisa? - disse Sailor Vênus.

- Ainda não! - respondeu consultando seu computador

O monstro se preparou para atacar outra vez, todos os seus braços começaram a girar fazendo um barulho como a broca de um dentista e apontando para as sailors.

- Cuidado! - gritou Sailor Júpiter

Todas fecharam os olhos (afinal em que isso iria ajudar?) esperando pelo pior, mas nesse momento um ataque de energia atingiu o robô jogando-o contra uma parede e salvando as sailors. As sailors se voltaram para ver quem as salvara.

Era um sujeito de cabelo loiro com roupas pretas e botas de couro marrom, carregava uma espada nas costas e uma máscara negra. Estava flutuando perto delas. Era Trunks transformado em super sayajin que havia achado um disfarce de Zorro mas não quis usar a capa nem o chapéu (não lhe agradaram).

- Se quer lutar com alguém... lute comigo! - disse Trunks com uma voz diferente, lançando-se contra o monstro.

O robô se pôs em guarda esperando seu oponente, estava confuso já que não podia seguir seus movimentos nem sua posição, quando de repente Trunks aparece diante dele e o ataca mandando-o contra uma parede. Alguns segundos depois, voltou a aparecer diante de seu inimigo. O último golpe que desferiu anulou seu campo de força.

Ao tomar distância, Trunks fez alguns movimentos muito rápidos com os braços e depois lançou um grande ataque de energia.

- Haaaaaaa! - gritou, destruindo o monstro com seu ataque.

As sailors estavam impressionadas com esse ataque. Não puderam acompanhar com os olhos o que acontecia.

- O que houve? - perguntou Sailor Vênus - Não consegui ver a maioria de seus golpes!

As outras duas pareciam não ter uma resposta. Não sabiam o que dizer, estavam impressionadas pelo que aconteceu. Trunks aterrissou perto delas.

- Estão bem? - perguntou

- S-sim... obrigada. - disse Sailor Mercúrio

- Peguem isso. - lhes disse tirando duas sementes dos deuses que trouxera da Torre de Karin. Algo útil, já que Sailor Moon e Sailor Marte precisavam de uma. - Dêem isso a suas amigas, vai curá-las imediatamente. - e voou até uma janela próxima.

- Espere! Quem é você? - gritou Júpiter - Qual o seu nome?

- "Oh, não! Não pensei em um nome!" Meu nome é... Super Saiya-man! - disse ao ir

- Super Saiya-man? - se perguntaram as três sailors.


	4. Lembranças Dolorosas

**Capítulo 4: Lembranças Dolorosas**

- Hãããã? Queeee?- se perguntou ao acordar.

Eram sete da manhã, mas ele estava muito cansado para se levantar, colocou a almofada sobre a cabeça tentando ignorar o barulho do despertador.

- Cale-se! - gritou ao pegar o relógio e jogá-lo contra a parede.

- Só mais dez minutos... só mais dez... - murmurohu.

Trunks estava de muito mau-humor depois do que houve no dia anterior, e não queria mesmo ir à escola, mas infelizmente não tinha opção. Eram 7:30 quando finalmente resolveu levantar e começou a andar em volta da casa usando um calção e camiseta. Às 7:45 estava pronto para ir à escola. Trunks usava um uniforme azul com sua camiseta preta favorita por baixo. Saindo de casa olhou seu relógio e viu que só tinha quinze minutos para chegar à escola (que ficava a 5 quilômetros dali). - "Droga, preciso correr. Bom isso não é problema, chegarei a tempo." - pensou.

Trunks se aproximava da escola a uma velocidade incrível deixando atrás de si apenas uma nuvem de poeira. Ninguém podia vê-lo, apenas sentiam a brisa que deixava em seu caminho. Depois de todo o seu treinamento, correr a essa velocidade não era problema para ele, como qualquer um dos Guerreiros Z. Às 7:55 já estava na escola.

- Ah, Trunks - disse o sr. Tsukino- Estava te esperando.

- Desculpe fazê-lo esperar sr. Tsukino, acho que me perdi. - explicou.

- Tudo bem, não se preocupe. - disse o sr. Tsukino - O importante é que está aqui, já te matriculei, sua primeira aula começa em 5 minutos, melhor se apressar.

- Tudo bem - disse pegando seu horário e sua carteira de estudante. - Obrigado outra vez, nos veremos.

Às 8:00 Trunks foi apresentado ao outros estudantes em sua nova classe, Ami estava na mesma sala que ele, estava sentada na primeira fila.

- Muito bem - disse o professor enquanto entregava a carteira de Trunks - acho que há um lugar ali atrás, pode se sentar ali.

Trunks acenou com a cabeça e foi até seu lugar, ele podia sentir como todos na sala olhavam para ele (especialmente as garotas), e isso o deixava um pouco nervoso. A aula começou com matemática, Trunks realmente odiava matemática, mas tentava prestar atenção no professor. Os primeiros dez minutos foram bem, os cinco minutos seguintes um pouco mais chatos, e às 8:30 Trunks estava realmente entediado, sentia como se seus olhos fossem se fechando a cada palavra do professor.

- ... e portanto a derivada de f(x)= 5x^5-(x-4)^4+x^3+10x^2-650 é... explicava o professor à classe enquanto escrevia a resposta f '(x)= 25x^4-...

O professor parou de falar quando ouviu um ruído por toda a sala, todos se viraram para trás para descobrir a causa e viram Trunks completamente adormecido, com a boca aberta deixando escapar seus roncos. Trunks realmente não estava deixando uma boa impressão no eu primeiro dia.

- TRUNKS! - gritou o professor.

- Hã? O quê? Que foi? - perguntou enquanto acordava com os gritos do professor.

Toda a classe estava rindo.

- Se acha minha aula muito chata, talvez ache o corredor mais interessante!

Em seguida, Trunks estava de pé no corredor segurando dois baldes de água com um cartaz pendurado no pescoço onde dizia: "Dormiu na aula".

- "Isso é muito humilhante." - pensou

Foi então que notou que a algumas salas dali havia outra pessoa segurando dois baldes de água e um desses cartazes com frases desmoralizantes. Era Serena que havia novamente chegado atrasada. Trunks a cumprimentou do outro lado do corredor.

- Oi Trunks - gritou Serena.

Nesse exato momento uma mulher de cerca de 30 anos (a professora) saiu de uma das salas.

- SERENA! SE CHEGA TARDE NA AULA PELO MENOS FIQUE EM SILÊNCIO ENQUANTO ESTÁ DE CASTIGO! - reclamou a professora

- Eu... sinto muito - disse antes de começar a chorar. Uma gota de suor saiu de trás da cabeça de Trunks.

- "Essa menina tem sérios problemas emocionais" - pensou Trunks

Uma hora depois, durante o almoço, Trunks estava cansado então resolveu descansar sob uma árvore por alguns minutos.

Enquanto isso, do outro lado da escola, Serena e Ami andavam juntas.

- Como disse que se chamava? - perguntou Serena

- Ele disse que se chamava o "Super Saya-Man", muito estranho não é?

- Está brincando! O que significa esse Saya?

- Sei lá.

- O que ele fez exatamente?

- Bom, quando você e Rei desmaiaram, ele apareceu voando do nada e nos salvou do monstro. Ele usava roupas pretas, uma máscara...

- Como o Tuxedo Mask?

- Bom, mais ou menos, mas não estava tão bem vestido.

- E podia mesmo voar?

- Foi uma das coisa que mais nos surpreendeu, também tinha uma aura dourada ao redor dele, foi muito impressionante.

- E o que ele fez depois?

- Depois de nos salvar, lutou contra o monstro e o venceu em poucos segundos, não pudemos ver a luta pois foi muito rápida.

- Nossa! E como ele era?

- Bem, tinha cabelo loiro e eriçado, olhos verdes e...

- Era bonito?

- Bom... não pudemos ver seu rosto inteiramente, principalmente com essa máscara, mas anatomicamente ele estava muito bem.

- Estava o que?

- Estou dizendo que tinha uns bíceps, tríceps e quadríceps em ótimas condições, sem mencionar seus peitorais.

- E o que isso quer dizer? - perguntou Serena novamente ainda sem entender o que Ami dizia.

- Significa que estava muito bem preparado!

- Ami, fale numa linguagem que eu entenda! Por favor!

- O QUE ESTOU TENTANDO DIZER É QUE ELE TINHA UM CORPO INCRÍVEL! - gritou Ami muito irritada.

Todos os alunos perto dali se viraram para Ami, olhando-a com surpresa e confusão. Ami ao perceber recuou um pouco cobrindo a boca sem deixar de sentir vergonha.

Do outro lado da escola.

- "Que grito foi esse? Parecia a voz de Ami." - pensou Trunks enquanto abria os olhos.

Sem se importar muito como que acabara de ouvir fechou os olhos novamente tentando descansar um pouco mais. De repente ouviu passos se aproximando.

- Bom dia, Lita. - disse Trunks sem abrir os olhos para ver quem estava ali.

- "O quê? Como soube que era eu?" - pensou Lita - Hã... oi Trunks.

Ela se sentou ao lado de Trunks segurando uma caixa de almoço a mais em suas mãos, Trunks finalmente abriu os olhos para vê-la.

- Como soube que era eu? - perguntou Lita

- Apenas sorte. O que faz aqui?

- Estava passando e vim cumprimentá-lo. - explicou - Tome, é pra você. - lhe deu a caixa de almoço extra.

- Que? Almoço pra mim? Como soube que esqueci o meu?

- Apenas sorte. - brincou - Por que não prova um pouco?

Trunks pegou os palitos e começou a comer. A comida estava deliciosa, Lita sabia mesmo cozinhar.

- Está ótimo! - disse enquanto devorava o que ficava na caixa.

- Acha mesmo? Eu mesma fiz.

- Berdadi? - perguntou de boca cheia

Enquanto isso:

- Nossa Ami, não devia ter ficado tão nervosa! - dizia Serena

- Sinto muito! Veja, não são Trunks e Lita?

- Sim, vamos falar com eles.

- Veja, suas amigas estão vindo. - disse Trunks se referindo a Ami e Serena.

- Oi pessoal, o que estão fazendo?

- Apenas almoçando. Lita é uma excelente cozinheira! - respondeu Trunks sem perceber que Lita se encabulou um pouco com isso.

- Ahhhh, estou vendo! Parece que você e Lita estão se dando muito bem. - disse Serena

- Hã ... bom, sim... eu acho. - respondeu Trunks sem entender o que Serena tentava dizer.

- Então diga, como vai seu primeiro dia de aula? - perguntou Serena

- Bom... não muito bem.

- Como assim? O que houve? - perguntou Lita

- Bom... é que... dormi na aula...

- E como dormiu! Nunca vi ninguém roncar como você. - acrescentou Ami

- Não se preocupe tanto, também acontece comigo de vez em quando. - diz Serena

- Serena, como pode dizer isso? Bom, se precisar de ajuda com os estudos será um prazer ajudá-lo. - disse Ami

- Puxa... que bom... obrigado. "Eu acho"

- Melhor voltarmos à aula. Vamos Trunks, teremos literatura. - disse Ami pegando sua mão e arrastando-o para a sala.

- Literatura? Puxa, que divertido... - respondeu sarcasticamente Trunks

- Nos vemos depois da aula, tudo bem? - gritou Serena enquanto se afastavam. Lita observava como eles caminhavam.

- Serena, você acha que Ami pode estar interessada em Trunks? - perguntou Lita

- O quê? Claro que não! Você sabe que Ami não ficaria entre vocês, mas diga qual é seu plano para conquistá-lo.

- Não sei, ele parece muito lento para as coisas de amor, verei o que posso fazer depois da escola!

Horas mais tarde, todos deixavam a escola e iam para casa ou outro lugar. Trunks realmente esteve entediado durante todas as aulas, mas conseguiu se manter acordado pelo resto do dia.

- "Nossa! Esse dia foi pior do que eu esperava" - pensava Trunks a caminho de casa

- Trunks, está indo pra casa? - lhe perguntou uma voz atrás de si, Lita.

- Estou, e você?

- Bom, não. Se importa se for com você? Gostaria de ver onde você mora.

- Tudo bem, mas está um pouco longe... tem certeza que quer andar até lá?

- Claro, vamos!

Ambos caminhavam, Lita estampava a felicidade em seu rosto, enquanto Trunks tinha a mesma expressão de sempre, realmente não importava muito se Lita o acompanhava ou não.

- "Qual é o problema dele? Por que está sempre tão triste e distante?" - pensava Lita

- Lita... seus pais não vão se preocupar se não souberem onde está?

A felicidade no rosto de Lita se desvaneceu ao ouvir essa pergunta.

- Não... não tenho pais. - respondeu triste - Eles morreram há algum tempo.

- "Oh não" - pensou Trunks ao notar a tristeza de Lita - Sinto muito, eu não sabia, espero não ter te...

- Não, tudo bem. Você saberia cedo ou tarde. - respondeu muito triste.

- Olhe, sinto muito, mas sei muito bem como se sente. - disse Trunks tentando fazê-la se sentir melhor.

- Mesmo? Como? - perguntou um pouco duvidosa

- Meu pai... também morreu há algum tempo... também não foi fácil pra mim

Eles pararam de andar e permaneceram um observando o outro, Lita viu como o rosto de Trunks refletia uma combinação de culpa, ódio e frustração.

- "Não espere que ele seja assim o tempo todo" - pensou ela - Sinto muito... quer falar sobre isso?

- Não sei, é algo que não gosto de lembrar.

- Às vezes isso ajuda, diga o que houve com seu pai e eu direi o que houve com os meus.

- Bom... está bem. - ele disse, nunca havia conversado sobre isso com ninguém, talvez fosse a hora de dizer como se sentia.

Enquanto isso, no Templo Hikawa:

- Onde está Lita? Está atrasada. - perguntou Lua

- Acho que foi até a casa do Trunks. - respondeu Serena

- Essa menina! Desde que conheceu esse garoto ela está esquecendo seus deveres como sailor. - disse Lua

- Ah, vamos lá Lua, Trunks é uma pessoa amável, não pode culpá-la por gostar dele. - retrucou Serena.

- Além disso, acho que ela deveria tomar um descanso de vez em quando. - acrescentou Mina

- Seja como for, esta não é a questão agora. Descobrimos algo sobre os monstros com quem lutaram. - interrompeu Artemis

- O que descobriram sobre eles? Tem algo a ver com o milênio de prata? - perguntou Ami

- Não, não tem nada a ver. Encontramos uma espécie de fissura dimensional, todos esses monstros vem de diferentes mundos, muitos deles perdidos no tempo e no espaço!

- Em outras palavras? - perguntou Rei confusa

- Em outras palavras, esse distúrbio na realidade e no tempo está fazendo esses monstros aparecerem em nosso planeta! - continuou Lua

- Tem certeza? Esses dois últimos monstros eram muito diferentes um do outro, deviam ser de duas dimensões diferentes. - acrescentou Ami

- Bom, como consertamos a fissura?

- Ainda não sabemos. Mas por enquanto temos que impedir que esses monstros causem mais problemas.

- Não estamos esquecendo nada? Sobre o cara de ontem? - perguntou Mina

- Tem razão, ainda não sabemos quem é esse Super Saya-Man. - disse Ami - Realmente ele luta muito bem! Me pergunto qual será sua história.

- Bom, ele parece estar do nosso lado, senão não teria nos salvado nem ajudado a curar Serena e Rei.

- É verdade, essas sementes que nos deu nos recuperaram bem rápido, me pergunto onde ele as conseguiu. - disse Rei

Enquanto isso Lita e Trunks continuavam caminhando. Já estavam assim há uma hora, mas como conversavam não se deram conta disso. Lita contou a Trunks sobre a morte de seus pais em um acidente aéreo , Trunks por outro lado mentiu um pouco sobre a morte de seu pai (Afinal não podia dizer que seu pai e seus amigos foram assassinados por dois andróides capazes de destruir um planeta). Só disse a Lita que seu pai havia sido assassinado.

- Então... como superou isso? perguntou Trunks

- Bom... na verdade ainda não me recuperei, às vezes entro em pânico quando escuto um avião. Não digo que não posso subir em um, posso me controlar com a ajuda de meus amigos. - respondeu Lita

- Deve ser muito bom ter amigos.

- Como assim? Não tem amigos em casa?

- Não mais... eles morreram da mesma forma que meu pai, por isso nunca tive com quem falar além de minha mãe.

- Deve ter sido horrível! Ainda não superou isso, não é?

- Bom... não. Ainda tenho muitos pesadelos sobre a morte deles, por isso não dormi bem ontem, e essa é uma das razões de ter dormido na aula hoje.

- É mesmo? E quais foram as outras?

- A aula estava muito chata!

- Sim, eu entendo, pra mim também é difícil ficar acordada. - disse Lita sorrindo

- Bom, é aqui que eu moro.

A casa era um pouco estranha, mas não muito, era um pouco redonda e tinha o número 6 escrito por todos os lados (esse é o número da cápsula).

- Não sabia que haviam casas assim no Japão.

- Ah, é mesmo? Bem, eu gosto dela. Quer entrar? Deve estar cansada depois dessa caminhada, posso oferecer um copo de água.

- Claro!

Por dentro a casa era mesmo ma zona de guerra, Trunks obviamente não era o tipo mais organizado do mundo. Haviam roupas espalhadas por todos os lados, uma montanha de pratos sujos na cozinha e isso sem mencionar a coleção de latas vazias de todo tipo de comida na mesa.

- O que houve? Alguém invadiu sua casa?

- Não, é sempre assim. Parece um pouco desorganizado?

- UM POUCO? Como pode viver assim?

- Não é tão ruim quanto parece, mas seja como for sinta-se em sua casa que eu vou buscar algo para beber. - disse Trunks enquanto ia à geladeira.

Instintivamente Lita começou a limpar todo o lugar, enquanto Trunks estava no que parecia uma cozinha. Alguns momentos depois voltou com dois refrigerantes e percebeu que Lita limpava freneticamente.

- O que está fazendo Lita?

- Você me disse para me sentir em casa, não é? É isso que estou fazendo ao arrumar essa bagunça.

- Ora, não está tão ruim assim! - protestou Trunks

- Como pode dizer isso quando acabo de encontrar seu CD player portátil no lava-louças? - reclamou Lita

- Ah, estava mesmo procurando por ele!

Alguns minutos depois (que pareceram horas), o lugar estava um pouco melhor, mais ao gosto de Lita que de Trunks. Os dois se sentaram no que agora sim parecia uma mesa.

- Então, quer falar mais sobre seu pai e seus amigos? - perguntou Lita

- Acho que já falei demais, não quero deixar as coisas ainda mais deprimentes.

- Tudo bem, mas posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro.

- Como ficou sua vida depois que eles morreram?

- Depois que meu pai e meus amigos morreram não me lembro de ter me sentido tão culpado assim, principalmente porque não pude ajudá-los. Nunca me senti tão culpado e incapaz ao mesmo tempo. Com o tempo treinei muito duro para garantir que isso nunca mais acontecesse.

- Entendo, isso explica tudo.

- Explica o quê?

- O fato de sempre ajudar as pessoas, como o garoto que salvou no parque e eu com aqueles motoqueiros. É por essa culpa, não é?

- Bom... acho que sim, não quero que ninguém sofra outro acidente.

- É mesmo muito meigo Trunks!

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Quero dizer que admiro a forma como se preocupa com as pessoas. Muita gente não teria enfrentado a vida como você fez.

- Eu... obrigado. Nunca pensei nisso desse jeito.

- Seja como for, não deveria se sentir tão culpado, tenho certeza que você fez o possível para ajudá-los, não pode se culpar por algo que estava fora do seu alcance.

- Fora do meu alcance... acho que tem razão... - disse enquanto lembrava a luta que teve com os andróides 17 e 18 após a morte de Gohan. Mesmo transformado em super-sayajin ele não era rival para os andróides. Eles praticamente estavam brincando com ele.

- Trunks, o que houve?

- Nada... só me perdi em meus pensamentos.

- Já está um pouco tarde. Melhor ir embora. - Lita se levantou enquanto Trunks fazia o mesmo para acompanhá-la até a porta.

- Bom... nos vemos amanhã na escola.

- Sim, claro, e Lita?

- Sim?

- Obrigado por me ouvir hoje, me ajudou muito e foi bem agradável também.

- Ei, é pra isso que servem os amigos. E tente sorrir de vez em quando, isso também ajuda.

Lita começou a voltar para casa, ela não esperava que o dia terminasse assim, ela se sentia um pouco mais próxima de Trunks, como se soubesse um pouco mais sobre ele. Ela não achou que perdeu seu tempo, pelo contrário, ela nunca conheceu alguém como ele. Era altruísta, gentil e sensível. Isso a fazia querer estar mais próxima dele. Ela se virou para onde Trunks ainda estava na porta lhe dando adeus e sorrindo. Ele ficava bem melhor sorrindo. Trunks a viu partir, ela era uma garota doce, nunca havia conhecido alguém com quem se sentisse tão próximo além de sua mãe. Embora às vezes fosse um pouco estranha, era muito agradável, ele sentia que finalmente havia encontrado alguém com quem pudesse falar depois de todos esses anos.

- "Talvez este lugar não seja tão ruim afinal de contas." - pensou Trunks

Ele entrou novamente, fechou a porta e observou como agora a casa estava limpa e o piso brilhando, os pratos limpos, a mesa agora visível depois de tirar todas aquelas latas. Trunks olhou em volta e fez uma careta.

- "E agora, onde diabos estão todas as minhas coisas?" - pensou Trunks

E então começou a procurar por suas coisas.


	5. Trunks e Julieta

**Capítulo 5 - Trunks e Julieta**

Mais um episódio do novo estilo de vida de Trunks acaba de começar, ele saiu da cama, era dia de aula (coisa de que não gostava muito). O relógio mostrava 7:30 quando começou a tomar seu café da manhã enquanto ouvia o rádio. As notícias não falavam sobre nada interessante, exceto uma reportagem sobre as sailors e as lutas que tiveram recentemente. Trunks sorriu enquanto o repórter fazia observações sobre as sailors. Seja como for Trunks havia conseguido manter sua identidade em segredo, não queria que todos soubessem que não era deste planeta (ou dimensão), não porque tivesse medo, mas sim porque estava gostando de ter uma dupla identidade.

Além disso, esse lugar era mais tranqüilo que sua cidade, claro que havia monstros, mas não eram tão poderosos quanto os andróides 17 e 18. Se ele revelasse ao público seus poderes poderia começar um tumulto, e ele não queria isso. Por outro lado, ali haviam muitas pessoas agradáveis como Serena, Ami, Rei, Mina, e claro, Lita, a quem não gostaria de envolver nisso. Então agir "normalmente" não era apenas uma opção, e sim uma obrigação. Às 7:50 Trunks havia terminado o café e se preparava para ir à escola.

Momentos depois ele saiu de casa usando seu uniforme escolar, viu em seu relógio que eram 7:54 e 39 segundos. Trunks começou a fazer um aquecimento para matar o tempo, depois olhou de novo seu relógio e se pôs em posição de corrida, ainda olhando seu relógio. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... agora!

Trunks correu até a escola a uma velocidade sobre-humana deixando atrás de si um rastro de poeira. Não queria que ninguém o visse fazendo coisas incomuns (como agora!), correndo a essa velocidade ninguém podia vê-lo, muito menos identificá-lo. Fez o mesmo a semana toda, se levantava às 7:30 e ia à escola faltando 5 minutos para as 8 da manhã. Era um bom exercício, já que tinha que desviar de todos esses carros, semáforos, pessoas e coisas como essas, afinal, tinha que chegar a tempo das aulas ou ficaria de castigo no corredor. Quase chegando viu Serena correndo para a escola, também ia atrasada como sempre. Trunks diminuiu a velocidade e se uniu a ela.

- Oi Trunks! - disse enquanto corriam - Acho que não vamos conseguir.

- Claro que vamos! - Trunks a segurou pela mão e começou a aumentar a velocidade, o suficiente para que Serena não suspeitasse. Os pés de Serena não tocavam o chão, ela estava sendo levada como em "Project A-ko".

- Wwwaaaaaa... - era tudo que as pessoas escutavam quando viam Trunks passar com uma Serena muito assustada.

- 7:59 que bom, chegamos a tempo!

- Obrigada por me trazer. - disse Serena enquanto segurava o braço dolorido.

O dia correu normal, como sempre, Trunks tentava mostrar um pouco mais de interesse pela Matemática, logo seria hora do almoço, pouco tempo para se recuperar de Matemática e entrar em Literatura. Trunks não parava de olhar o relógio na mesa do professor. "Só mais 5 minutos" - pensou.

- "Ring... ring... ring... maldição, toque logo!"

5 minutos depois:

RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG!

- Até que enfim! - disse Lita enquanto tirava duas caixas de almoço e ia à sala de Trunks. Tinha que se apressar ou outra podia passar na sua frente.

Trunks se levantou e foi até o jardim quando viu Lita segurando as duas caixas de almoço.

- Não me diga que voltou a preparar meu almoço?

- Claro!

- Não devia se incomodar com isso. - embora ele estivesse começando a gostar de alguém cozinhar para ele, especialmente quando Lita fazia isso muito bem, mas se sentia um pouco mal.

- Tarde demais, você me disse que gostava da minha comida, agora tem que comer tudo o que eu fizer.

- Oh, como é cruel você me torturar deste jeito. - disse Trunks enquanto pegava a caixa e saía com Lita.

Os dois se sentaram em um banco, Trunks devorava o almoço feito por Lita, enquanto ela o observava com um grande sorriso, Lita gostava de ver Trunks saboreando a comida que lhe fazia.

- Olhe Trunks... o que acha de irmos ao cinema depois da aula?

- Claro! Só que... vou estudar com Ami depois da aula, tudo bem se formos depois disso?

- Não tem problema... tenho uma aula de aeróbica com Mina, terminarei às 17:00, onde nos encontramos?

Algum tempo depois, Trunks estudava na casa de Ami. Ami realmente era uma professora muito exigente, havia forçado Trunks a fazer 5 exercícios de geometria muito difíceis, 20 equações diferentes, e uma prova inteira de matemática. Trunks realmente estava fora de sua área, todo o seu treinamento não servia de nada contra o pesadelo da matemática.

- Ami... por favor, minha cabeça está começando a dar voltas, preciso de um descanso!

- Está bem, vamos parar por 10 minutos antes de estudar pra valer.

- Acho que preciso de 10 semanas...

- De qualquer forma acho que já aprendeu os conceitos das funções derivadas não é?

- Acho que sim, mas por favor não vamos falar de matemática nos próximos 10 minutos, tudo bem?

- Está bem, do que quer falar?

- Qualquer coisa que não tenha relação com a escola.

- Tudo bem... hum... como está se adaptando em Tóquio?

- Bem eu acho, vocês garotas foram muito amáveis comigo, me ajudaram muito, realmente lhes agradeço.

- Não tem de que, parece que fez bons amigos, como Lita.

- Sim, nós temos muito em comum, ela é realmente uma garota muito agradável.

- Falando nisso Trunks... é que... vocês dois são... bom... você sabe...

- O quê? - Trunks com uma expressão confusa - Nós o quê?

- Bom... você sabe... como namorados?

- Hã? De onde tirou essa idéia? - perguntou surpreso.

- Bom... vocês dois passam muito tempo juntos, muita gente na escola pensa que há algo entre vocês.

- "Deve ser por causa do almoço que ela me traz todos os dias." Bom, somos apenas bons amigos, acho que as pessoas falam demais, só isso.

- Estou vendo, desculpe por fazer esta pergunta boba. - ela sabia que Lita queria mais que uma amizade.

- Não se preocupe, acho que foi bom para esclarecer as coisas.

- Muito bem, já passaram os dez minutos, acabou o descanso, é hora de continuar estudando.

- O quê?

Enquanto isso, num ginásio longe dali, Lita e Mina faziam vários exercícios para se manter em forma. (porque realmente estavam em boa forma)

- Então Lita... como vão as coisas com Trunks?

- Bem... um pouco lentas.

- Quer dizer que ele ainda não te beijou? Qual o problema com ele?

- Nenhum, só faz duas semanas desde que chegou aqui, acho que ele só é um pouco lento, só isso.

- Mas lembre-se que ele só ficará aqui por um mês e só faltam duas semanas, apresse-se ou irá perdê-lo!

- Eu sei, eu sei, mas talvez ele não queira ir se eu o prender.

- Acha mesmo isso?

- Claro!

- Ainda não me convenci de que ele é o rapaz certo para você, o que o faz tão especial?

- Vamos Mina, você o viu! Que tipo de pergunta é essa?

- É, eu sei que ele é muito bonito e tem um grande slurp corpo. - disse Mina começando a enrubescer e babar enquanto pensava.

- Bom... me aproximei muito dele nestes últimos dias, ele teve uma infância muito triste, mas é muito doce e carinhoso. Ele parece frio o tempo todo, mas na verdade é muito sensível, apenas não gosta que as pessoas saibam.

- Puxa, não sabia disso, mas você sabe o que ele sente por você?

- Bom, mais ou menos, ele me trata como uma boa amiga, o que não é ruim, mas... realmente queria ser algo mais.

- Então... o que está planejando para seduzi-lo?

- Bom, hoje vamos ver um filme, talvez tenha uma chance!

- Um filme? Então por que não vão ver Romeu e Julieta de Baz Luhrmann? Eu já vi e acredite, ele será seu até o fim do filme.

- Tem certeza? É tão bom assim?

- Confie em mim! Não importa o quanto seja lerdo em matéria de amor, quando vir este filme garanto que estará te beijando em meia hora! Não acho que seja tão tonto para ignorar essa oportunidade.

- Bom... não tenho certeza... afinal ele nunca teve namorada, não tenho certeza de que ele entenda a mensagem.

- O quê? Ele nunca teve namorada? Nunca? Pensei que alguém como ele teria umas 5 ou 6!

- Eu sei... eu também me surpreendi quando perguntei isso, nunca pensei que ele fosse tão tímido.

Ao mesmo tempo:

- ATCHIM!

- Saúde! Tem espirrado muito ultimamente, será que não está resfriado? - disse Ami.

- Não sei. - respondeu Trunks.

O tempo passou depressa, Trunks acabou de estudar com Ami. Ele ainda tinha algum tempo antes de seu encontro com Lita, então foi pra casa se trocar. O uniforme escolar era realmente incômodo, ele preferia sua própria roupa, não era a última moda mas preferia sua jaqueta azul. Ele podia se mover mais livremente do que com o uniforme escolar.

Às 17:00 foi buscar sua amiga no ginásio. Sair para ver um filme era algo que normalmente não fazia, mas se Lita gostava... por que não? Embora sua cabeça doesse muito depois da sessão de estudos com Ami, ele ainda não conseguia entender como ela achava isso tão interessante. Lita e Mina encontraram Trunks quando saíam do ginásio.

- Chegou na hora, teve tempo de se trocar! - disse Lita

- Olá Trunks, prazer em vê-lo de novo.

- Olá meninas!

- Bom, eu tenho que ir, vocês dois divirtam-se. - disse Mina enquanto piscava para Lita, esta devolveu o piscar em agradecimento sabendo do que ela falava, Trunks por outro lado não fazia a menor idéia do que estavam fazendo (é horrível quando as mulheres se comunicam na sua frente e você sabe que não consegue entendê-las).

- Hã... adeus! - respondeu Trunks um pouco confuso. - Lita, que tal comermos um pouco antes do cinema?

- Tudo bem.

Lita e Trunks começaram a andar pela rua, a cabeça de Trunks ainda dava voltas, pensava que se comesse algo talvez melhorasse. Chegaram em um restaurante onde estavam Serena e Darien em um encontro, Lita viu os dois e se aproximou para cumprimentá-los enquanto Trunks pedia a comida.

- Olá amigos! Que coincidência encontrá-los aqui. - disse Lita

- Olá Lita. - responderam os dois - O que a traz aqui?

- Só vim comer alguma coisa com Trunks e depois vamos ao cinema.

- Quem é Trunks? - perguntou Darien que ainda não o conhecia.

- É aquele rapaz. - disse apontando o jovem que pedia a comida no balcão - E vocês, como estão?

- Lita, pode me ajudar a entrar em acordo com o Darien?

- O que houve?

- Bom, Darien recebeu uma oferta de dar aulas em uma escola em Tóquio...

- É verdade, a cada ano minha faculdade escolhe alguns estudantes qualificados para dar aulas em alguma escola, faz parte de nossa profissão. Este ano fui escolhido para dar aulas. - disse Darien

- É uma grande oportunidade, lhe daria uma imagem melhor entre os professores e poderia ser o presidente da classe.

- E qual é o problema?

- Não tenho certeza se devo aceitar.

- Por quê não?

- Não sei se é bom sair enquanto esses monstros atacam a cidade, não quero deixá-las sozinhas.

- Está se preocupando demais, tenho certeza de que podemos cuidar disso sem você, e é uma chance boa demais para deixá-la escapar. - disse Lita tentando convencê-lo, embora soubesse que a situação que enfrentavam era complicada, mas não queria que Darien se preocupasse por isso, ainda mais já que a última luta foi bastante difícil. Se o Super Saya-Man não tivesse aparecido, a história teria sido muito diferente.

- Viu só? Não precisa se preocupar, podemos nos virar sozinhas.

- Bom... ainda não tenho certeza.

- Se acontecer alguma coisa você será o primeiro a saber, além disso, não apareceram mais monstros nos últimos dias, talvez a fenda dimensional tenha se fechado. - mentiu Lita sabendo que era o melhor para Darien.

Nesse exato momento, Trunks aparece com a comida que havia pedido, era comida suficiente para um batalhão. "Quem é esse cara?" - pensou Trunks - "Acho que já vi antes, mas onde?"

- Trunks, sente conosco! - disse Serena, Trunks se sentou ao lado de Darien - Eu lhe apresento meu namorado Darien.

- Muito prazer. - disse Darien.

- Muito prazer. - respondeu Trunks deixando tudo o que pediu na mesa. - "Ele parece muito velho para ser o namorado de Serena."

- Vai comer tudo isso? - perguntou Lita se referindo à montanha de comida.

- Claro, por que não?

Todos olhavam Trunks espantados, mas ele não percebeu, enquanto comesse nada mais importava.

- De qualquer forma Darien, acho que deve dar essas aulas.

- Acho que estão certas, mas mantenham contato se acontecer alguma coisa, está bem?

- Não se preocupe, manteremos. A propósito, em qual escola serão essas aulas?

- Uma no distrito de Nerima, acho que se chama Furikan.

- Acho que já ouvi esse nome, mas não lembro onde.

- Acha que pode cuidar disso, Darien?

- Claro! Qual pode ser a dificuldade? Se os alunos forem como os de qualquer outra escola não haverá problema.

Momentos mais tarde, Serena e Darien deixaram o restaurante. Serena acompanhou Darien até a estação de trem, o trem para Nerima sairia às 18:00 e ela queria se despedir. Trunks e Lita ficaram sozinhos e para surpresa dela Trunks terminou de comer bastante rápido.

- Não acredito que comeu tudo isso!

- Ficaria surpresa com quantas calorias queimo todos os dias... o que quer ver esta noite?

- Bom, me disseram que havia um novo filme, uma adaptação de Romeu e Julieta, o que acha?

- Claro, se você quer! - disse Trunks sem saber quem eram Romeu e Julieta.

- Está bem, mas antes tome isso. - lhe deu algumas pastilhas de menta que tinha no bolso. - "Se vai ser nosso primeiro beijo não quero que tenha gosto de um Big Mac com fritas."

- Ah, obrigado!

No cinema, os dois logo se sentaram. Lita estava muito entusiasmada, mas Trunks não parecia muito animado, claro que os dois tinham expectativas diferentes do encontro. Trunks estava mais preocupado pela dor de cabeça de sua sessão de estudos com Ami. O tempo passou e o filme começou, todas as pessoas prestavam muita atenção no filme, que Trunks achou muito chato, como era possível que um rapaz se apaixonasse por uma garota que acabou de conhecer? O filme continuou até o ponto mais "romântico", foi quando Lita percebeu que todos os casais no cinema não olhavam a tela e sim se beijavam, ela se voltou até Trunks, embora não pudesse ver seu rosto por causa da escuridão e seu cabelo na frente dos olhos, ele mantinha os braços cruzados.

- "Acho que não entendeu por que o trouxe aqui, talvez eu deva dar o primeiro passo!"

Lentamente Lita passou o braço ao redor de Trunks, e deixou sua cabeça cair suavemente sobre seu ombro. ela esperou impacientemente até que ele fizesse o próximo movimento, mas não esperou muito, ela sentiu como a cabeça dele se inclinava suavemente até a sua, seu cabelo púrpura acariciava sua face, realmente estava muito bem. Infelizmente a ilusão de Lita se desfez quando ouviu seus roncos, ele estava totalmente fora de ação, não conseguiu se manter acordado durante o filme. Trunks sabia mesmo como acabar com o romantismo, nesse momento todos se viraram para o casal barulhento. Lita o acordou furiosa pelo que Trunks a fez passar.

- Não acredito que você dormiu! - disse muito zangada enquanto caminhavam pela rua.

- Desculpe! Como posso compensá-la? - se desculpava Trunks, ele nunca havia visto Lita tão furiosa.

- Apenas esqueça! De qualquer forma foi uma idéia idiota vir aqui.

Trunks estava muito confuso, não tinha a menor idéia de por que ela estava tão zangada e não queria que ela continuasse assim pelo resto da tarde, então ele segurou Lita pelo ombro. Ela parou e se virou para ele, que a olhava firmemente.

- Lita... olhe eu realmente sinto muito por ter dormido durante o filme, é que eu estava muito cansado depois de ter estudado com Ami, acredite, não queria te envergonhar diante de todas aquelas pessoas, você sabe que eu não queria te magoar.

Lita o fitou, como poderia continuar zangada com ele quando a olhava desse modo? Ela sentiu a mão de Trunks que a segurava gentilmente pelo ombro, seja como for ele não era tão ruim no que se referia a amor, certamente sabia fazê-la se sentir melhor.

- Tudo bem, realmente não foi sua culpa. - disse num tom de voz mais amável e sorrindo um pouco.

- Obrigado, assim está melhor. Eu te acompanho até sua casa. - disse quando viu que sorria de novo, lhe ofereceu a mão para levá-la e ela não perdeu tempo em segurá-la.

- Já sei, que tal se amanhã eu te levasse para ver um filme para compensar por hoje? - disse Trunks

- Claro! Seria ótimo, o que quer ver?

- Bom... vi o anúncio de um na TV outro dia, parece que é um clássico, creio que se chama...

Trunks foi interrompido por uma grande explosão que vinha de uma das ruas abaixo de onde estavam.

- O que foi isso? - perguntou Lita

- Vamos ver, talvez alguém precise de ajuda! - respondeu Trunks.

Ambos correram até o local da explosão esperando que não fosse nada sério, mas o som que vinha do acidente foi afastando essa idéia. Rapidamente o casal viu a causa do problema.

Alguns carros estavam destruídos e em chamas, mas o que mais chamou a atenção era o monstro que causou todo o tumulto, era uma espécie de bolha ectoplásmica com tentáculos, se movia lentamente do lugar.

- EEEEwwww... que diabo é isso? - disse Lita

- Deve ser outro desses monstros! "Droga, preciso tirá-la daqui e achar um lugar para me trocar." - pensou Trunks.

- "Tenho que tirá-lo daqui e achar um lugar para me transformar." - pensou Lita enquanto ela e Trunks se entreolhavam pensando em como escapar dessa situação.

- Pare aí! - gritou uma voz.

Todos se voltaram para ver quem estava desafiando o monstro, eram as sailor senshi (exceto Sailor Júpiter).

- Olhe que coisa horrível, você causou muitos problemas... você não tem o direito de...

- Ei Serena! - interrompeu Sailor Marte.

- O que foi?

- Acho que ele não está te ouvindo! - disse enquanto apontava a coisa que estava ocupada com seus assuntos e ignorava as sailors.

- Como se atreve a ignorar minha entrada? Vamos meninas, lhe daremos uma lição! - as sailors saltam do edifício junto a seu adversário.

Trunks e Lita observaram um pouco confusos o que havia acontecido. Depois de uns segundos reagiram, então Trunks segurou Lita firmemente pelo braço e disse: Vamos!

- Hã... mas - perguntou Lita confusa.

- Temos que sair daqui, vou procurar um telefone e chamar a polícia, você esconda-se, não quero que saia ferida!

Lita normalmente ficaria muito contente com isso, mas ela precisava se transformar sem revelar sua identidade, então aceitou e correu procurando um lugar seguro para se transformar. Trunks foi por outro lado, como não podia se transformar precisava de um lugar onde pudesse se trocar sem ser visto.

- Raio Crescente de Vênus!

O ataque se Sailor Vênus se dispersou em muitos ataques que perfuraram o inimigo. O monstro não se importou em se esquivar do ataque, já que os disparos o atravessaram deixando alguns buracos, mas eles se fecharam deixando a criatura intacta.

- Não funcionou! É como atirar na água! - disse Mina

- Só que essa coisa é muito mais horrível que água! - disse Sailor Marte.

A criatura não tinha nenhum arranhão, apenas quando se deu conta de que era atacado decidiu largar o ônibus que estava comendo para atacar as sailors com seus tentáculos. As sailors tentavam se desviar, já que os tentáculos não eram como o resto do seu corpo, eles eram duros como pedras. Sailor Mercúrio foi a primeira a perceber isso quando foi golpeada por um deles e lançada contra uma parede.

Enquanto isso, não muito longe, Trunks continuava procurando um lugar para se trocar, ele chegou a uma cabine telefônica e pensou em usar, mas desistiu e foi procurar outro lugar.

- Trovão de Júpiter, ressoe!

O ataque de Sailor Júpiter atingiu o inimigo, este reagiu um pouco com a eletricidade, mas não aconteceu mais nada. Júpiter se reuniu com as outras sailors, que ajudavam Mercúrio a se levantar.

- Ami, acha que pode encontrar um ponto fraco nessa coisa? - perguntou Sailor Moon

- Vou tentar! - respondeu enquanto analisava o inimigo com seu visor e computador portátil.

O monstro começou a se recuperar do ataque, se essa coisa tivesse um rosto certamente pareceria furiosa. Ela começou a atacar novamente com seus tentáculos enquanto as sailors os evitavam. Sailor Marte e Vênus foram apanhadas, o monstro começou a estrangulá-las.

- Temos que salvá-las... Tiara Lunar Aç...

De repente uma figura sombria apareceu cortando os tentáculos do monstro e salvando as sailors.

- O quê? - disse Sailor Moon confusa segurando sua tiara.

Todos estavam vendo o novo desafiante que flutuava no ar segurando Marte e Vênus. Ele usava um traje negro, uma máscara e uma espada nas costas.

- Quem é esse? Outro super-herói? Puxa, olha só o cabelo dele! - diziam as pessoas próximas

- Super Saya-Man! - gritaram Mercúrio e Júpiter

As duas garotas olhavam fixamente seu salvador, Vênus o olhava com uma expressão de "ohh, meu herói", Marte por outro lado estava mais surpresa, a um momento estava a ponto de ser triturada por um monstro e agora era carregada por um sujeito muito bem formado, pelo que ela podia sentir.

- "Morri e fui pro céu? Essa... essa estranha energia que senti esses últimos dias... vem dele." - pensou Rei

Os três voltaram ao solo, Rei olhava Trunks um pouco confusa pelo tipo de energia que emanava dele.

- Vocês estão bem? - perguntou Trunks, e elas afirmaram com a cabeça - Eu cuido dessa coisa!

Trunks começou a se mover frente a seu adversário, e notou que seus tentáculos voltavam a crescer. Não perdeu tempo e começou a fazer certos movimentos estranhos com os braços preparando seu ataque.

- HHHHHHAAAAAA!

O disparo foi rápido e preciso, destroçando a criatura, mas infelizmente teve o mesmo efeito que os ataques de Vênus. A criatura tinha um grande buraco no meio de seu corpo, mas começou a se regenerar e logo não tinha nenhum arranhão, o que não aconteceu com o prédio atrás dela, que começou a cair depois do ataque de Trunks.

- Tem algo errado, meu ataque devia tê-lo destruído! - disse Trunks

- É devido à sua estrutura, esse monstro pode mudar de sólido a líquido, temos que encontrar um meio de vencê-lo. - disse Mercúrio enquanto consultava seu computador.

- Tentarei destruí-lo com meu ataque, teve algum efeito nele. - disse Júpiter

- Trovão de Júpiter, ressoe!

Um dragão de eletricidade apareceu na tiara de Júpiter com pelo menos o dobro de poder do último ataque fazendo o monstro se enfurecer ainda mais atacando seus oponentes mais agressivamente.

- Parece que tinha razão! Parece que fez alguma coisa... o irritou ainda mais! - disse Serena

O monstro estava realmente zangado... havia sido eletrocutado duas vezes em um dia, nada irrita mais que isso, era hora de dar o troco a essa menina de saia verde. Trunks sacou sua espada e tentou afastar essa coisa, embora sem êxito, de repente viu que o alvo dele era Júpiter, então saltou para protegê-la. Ao fazer isso se colocou no caminho do monstro que prendeu Trunks dentro dele. Parece que era assim que comia suas vítimas, Trunks estava sem ar.

- Temos que tirá-lo de lá ou se afogará! - disse Sailor Mercúrio.

- Como vamos tirá-lo sem feri-lo? - perguntou Marte

Dentro da criatura, Trunks prendia a respiração, graças a seu treinamento podia segurar o fôlego por muito tempo, por isso ainda tinha alguns minutos, mas esse não era o problema, e sim que essa coisa estava começando a digeri-lo, as roupas de Saya-Man começavam a rasgar, o lugar estava fervendo, se Trunks não queria virar almoço tinha que pensar rápido, por isso começou a gerar todo o ki que podia, seus músculos começaram a endurecer e uma aura dourada começou a se formar ao seu redor.

- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Vênus

A criatura parou de se mover, parecia sentir muita dor. De dentro, Trunks estava provocando uma grande dor de estômago à criatura, ao reunir seu ki. A criatura começou a se inflar como um balão.

- "Se não posso destruí-lo por fora... farei por dentro." - pensou Trunks

Um grande grito de Trunks fez seu ki se elevar ao máximo fazendo com que a criatura explodisse em mil pedaços. Trunks estava no centro da explosão, todo o lugar havia virado uma loucura, cheio de muco rosa por todos os lados. As cinco sailors viram espantadas o que havia acontecido. Sailor Vênus foi a primeira a chegar para ver como estava o Super Saya-Man.

- Super Saya-Man, você está bem? Seu braço está...

- Tudo bem, não se preocupe, eu me curo rápido. - respondeu e depois começou a tirar o muco do monstro de seu corpo. As outras sailors se reuniram a ele.

- Obrigada pela ajuda de novo! Você ajudou muito! - disse Sailor Júpiter

- Não tem de que. - respondeu Trunks enquanto se limpava, quando percebeu que Sailor Marte o observava de forma estranha. - "Por que ela está me olhando assim?"

- Oh, oh, essa coisa ainda está viva! - alertou Sailor Mercúrio, o monstro começou a reunir suas partes de novo.

- O quê? Como isso é possível? - perguntou Marte

Em alguns segundos os pedaços da criatura voltaram a formá-la novamente.

- Já estou cansada disso! - disse Sailor Moon

- Pelo poder do cetro da princesa da lua, transformação!

O disparo atingiu a criatura, mas foi como os outros ataques, e agora o monstro se preparava para atacar.

- Mercúrio, ainda não encontrou o ponto fraco dessa coisa? - perguntou Sailor Moon

- Bom... podemos tentar feri-lo com ataques baseados no fogo, mas não tenho certeza se...

- Não diga mais nada... Fogo de Marte, Acenda-se! - disse Marte

O ataque de Sailor Marte foi diretamente contra a criatura, mas ela conseguiu evitá-lo e fugiu movendo-se rapidamente.

- Droga, escapou!

- Essa coisa deve conhecer seu ponto fraco! Se fugiu, é porque o fogo deve poder destruí-lo! - disse Ami

- Mas como vamos encontrá-la agora? Pode estar em qualquer lugar! - disse Sailor Moon

- Ainda está aqui perto! - disse Trunks, e todas se voltaram para que ele explicasse - Posso sentir sua presença, está tentando nos surpreender. - ele começou a rastrear o ki da criatura, seus olhos examinavam todo o lugar com cuidado - Ali! - disse quando disparou contra um bueiro próximo de onde saiu a criatura muito surpresa.

Tomando a iniciativa, Mercúrio atacou o monstro.

- Bolhas de Mercúrio... Congelem! - o ataque foi certeiro e a criatura se viu presa num bloco de gelo.

- Bom trabalho! Agora temos que prendê-lo para que não escape!

Todos começaram a procurar algo para prendê-lo, Trunks viu um grande tanque de água no telhado de um edifício. Voando rapidamente até ele, ele o esvaziou e prendeu a criatura dentro dele.

- E agora, como vamos destruí-la? - perguntou Marte, o tanque era muito largo e alto, ela precisava estar num lugar alto para lançar seu ataque e destruir essa coisa.

Trunks nem respondeu, apenas a tomou nos braços e levitou sobre o tanque. Rei foi pega de surpresa, mas não resistiu, embora a energia de Trunks a incomodasse. No lugar certo, Trunks a segurou para que pudesse atacar. O monstro estava prestes a quebrar o gelo onde Mercúrio o prendeu. Rei concentrou seu espírito e...

- Fogo de Marte, Acenda-se!

O ataque de Rei tomou a forma de uma Fênix e voou contra o monstro atingindo-o. O muco começou a queimar, o monstro tentava fugir mas estava preso. As pessoas só escutavam seus urros de dor enquanto morria no tanque.

Trunks desceu Marte lentamente.

- Agora sim está morto? - perguntou Sailor Moon a Ami

Ami começou a buscar alguma forma de vida no tanque, seu visor começou a fazer algumas leituras, depois de alguns segundos ela o apagou e se dirigiu às sailors e ao Super Saya-Man.

- Sim... está morto, não há nenhuma forma de vida. - disse Ami

Todos suspiraram de alívio, depois Trunks começou a se afastar das sailors atrás de Lita, agora ele tinha que procurar um lugar para se trocar novamente.

- Espere! - gritou Júpiter, mas o Super Saya-Man havia desaparecido nas sombras. Lita então lembrou que precisava encontrar Trunks, só esperava que não tivesse lhe acontecido nada.

Momentos depois, Lita(em sua forma normal) procurava Trunks pelas ruas, enquanto Trunks fazia o mesmo, ele deu mais uma olhada em seu braço ferido e depois colocou sua jaqueta. A pequena lembrança deixada pelo monstro não era grande coisa, nada que remédios e ataduras não curassem, embora seu traje de Super Saya-Man tivesse que ser substituído, mas sua maior preocupação agora era encontrar Lita. Alguns segundos depois eles se encontraram na rua.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Trunks - Onde esteve? Te procurei por todos os lados!

- Estou bem, não se preocupe. E você? - respondeu ela

- Estou bem, felizmente, acho melhor te levar pra casa antes que aconteça mais alguma coisa. - disse Trunks

- Claro, vamos! - respondeu Lita com alegria e por instinto segurou o braço de Trunks

Para o azar de Trunks, aquele era o braço MACHUCADO! E ele não ficou muito feliz com Lita agarrada a ele o caminho todo. Embora ela fosse muito feliz sem notar as caretas de dor que ele fazia, e a força com que ela o segurava não diminuía a dor. Depois de caminhar algum tempo o casal finalmente chegou à casa de Lita (para alívio de Trunks).

- Bom... nos vemos amanhã. - disse Lita enquanto soltava o braço de Trunks

- Claro! - disse Trunks feliz por sentir seu braço de novo

A luz da lua estava perfeita para um momento romântico, pensou Lita, as estrelas brilhavam, não havia ninguém por perto. Seria um momento perfeito para o primeiro beijo, mas depois do que houve no cinema ela sabia que isso não ia acontecer, além disso estava muito cansada para tentar alguma coisa.

- Espere... não se mova. - disse Trunks segurando seu rosto entre as mãos.

Lita estava muito surpresa, "Ele finalmente entendeu?", ela estava muda, não sabia o que fazer, sentiu as mãos de Trunks segurando gentilmente sua cabeça.

- "Meu Deus! Ele vai me beijar?"

O rosto de Trunks se aproximou do dela, suas bocas estavam muito próximas, ela abriu suavemente a sua, o rosto de Lita estava muito vermelho, ela se acalmou um pouco e fechou os olhos para receber o tão esperado primeiro beijo.

- "Finalmente! depois de tanto tempo! - pensou Lita

Uma vez que fechou os olhos, sentiu um toque na bochecha.

- Pronto! - disse Trunks

- Hã? Que...? - perguntou Lita confusa, no lugar de um beijo ela só conseguiu uma carícia na bochecha?

- Tinha uma pestana na sua bochecha, só a tirei, algo errado? - perguntou Trunks

- Hã? Não! Tudo bem! - respondeu Lita um pouco descontente, mas disfarçou com um sorriso.

- Bom, nos vemos amanhã, acho melhor ir, nos vemos amanhã! - disse Trunks

Lita observou ele se afastar de sua casa, ela ainda estava um pouco corada.

- "Ele já está me deixando desesperada." - pensou Lita

Então ela lembrou a sensação que sentiu quando ele segurou seu rosto.

- Bom, não importa! ELE SERÁ MEU! - enquanto um fundo de chamas aparecia atrás dela mostrando sua determinação.

Notas do autor: Sei que sou muito cruel em fazer Trunks agir como um completo idiota no que se refere ao amor, mas estou me divertindo muito com isso! Além disso, não é a primeira vez que isso acontece, muitos personagens de várias séries de animes fazem o mesmo, como Ranma Saotome de Ranma1/2, Andy Bogart de Fatal Fury, Keichi Morisato de Oh, My Godess e Parn de Record of Loddos War, então não quis romper a tradição. A propósito, se está lendo este fic esperando cenas lemon de Trunks e Lita, desista, não vai achar nada disso aqui.


	6. Um Fim de Semana na Praia

**Capítulo 6: Um Fim de Semana na Praia**

As cinco sailors estavam sentadas na mesa do quarto de Rei, Artemis e Lua estavam em cima da mesa quando a reunião começou. Foi um dia depois da última batalha onde apareceu o Super Saiya-Man, haviam muitas coisas a discutir, mas...

- Bom... - começou Lua - este Super Saiya-Man realmente é um pouco... incomum...

- Não foi incríve? - interrompeu Mina - Vocês o viram lutar, ele é incrível!

- E muito bonito também! - disse Serena

- Ahhem...- interrompeu Lua tentando voltar ao tema da reunião.

- E que nobre de sua parte me salvar, ele arriscou sua vida sem nem mesmo pensar duas vezes... que rapaz! - disse Lita.

- Hã... Meninas... - repetiu Lua.

- O quê? Não me diga que você também está gostando dele? Eu o vi primeiro, além disso você tem o Trunks! - rebateu Mina.

- Eu nunca disse isso! - respondeu Lita

- MENINAS! - gritou Lua para chamar atenção - O que estou tentando dizer é que não podemos confiar totalmente nesse Super Saiya-Man.

- O que está dizendo Lua? - perguntou Serena - Você o viu ontem, como não podemos confiar nele?

- Lua tem razão... não podemos confiar nele - interrompeu Rei.

- Por que está dizendo isso? - perguntou Artemis, suspeitando que Rei sabia alguma coisa que os demais ignorassem.

- Lembram que lhes disse a alguns dias sobre essa estranha energia? ... Bom, essa energia vem do Super Saiya-Man.

- Tem certeza? - perguntou Ami.

- Tenho.

- Está tentando dizer que o Super Saiya-Man é mau? - perguntou Mina

- N...não sei... quando o vimos da última vez pude sentir sua aura, era... era algo... selvagem e agressiva.

- Você não pode estar dizendo que ele está por trás de todos esses monstros, se estivesse não teria nos ajudado. - replicou Lita.

- Talvez esteja tentando nos enganar para que confiemos nele. - sugeriu Ami.

- Ami, não me diga que você também acredita nisso? - perguntou Serena.

- Não quero dizer isto sem provas concretas, mas ele apareceu desde que esses monstros começaram a sair, talvez exista alguma ligação. - explicou.

- Bom, eu acho que ele está do nosso lado. - disse Serena

- Isso não me surpreende... se um rapaz bonito aparece com certeza uma cabeça oca como você pensará que ele está do nosso lado. - disse Rei.

- Está me chamando de cabeça oca?

- Meninas, por favor não comecem agora, isto é sério, Artemis e eu descobrimos algo sobre a ruptura de tempo e espaço. - interrompeu Lua.

- O que foi? - perguntou Ami.

- Bom... descobrimos que a ruptura é o resultado de um desequilíbrio entre dois universos, o nosso e outro que não conhecemos. - explicou Artemis.

- Alguma idéia do que causou isso? - perguntou Lita.

- Ainda estamos investigando. - respondeu Lua.

- Talvez a causa seja o Super Saiya-Man. - disse Rei.

- Lá vem você de novo, por que quer culpá-lo, por que insiste que ele é o responsável por tudo isto? Pelo que sabemos ele poderia ser deste mundo, e foi só uma coincidência que apareceu justo quando houve essa ruptura. - replicou Mina.

- Mina tem razão!... - emendou Lita - Por quê está levando isto tão a sério, você normalmente não age assim.

- É... é só que... essa energia me desagrada... me deixa muito incômoda.

- Bom, não parecia muito incômoda quando ele te levou nos braços ontem enquanto flutuavam. - disse Serena.

- O quê quer dizer com isso?

- Bom... seu rosto estava da mesmo cor que sua saia, se não te conhecesse diria que estava gostando da viagem.

- Não é verdade! - replicou Rei enquanto se ruborizava deixando bastante óbvio que mentia.

- De qualquer forma - interrompeu Lua - Até encontrarmos mais informação sobre o Super Saiya-Man não podemos confiar nele, ele talvez não seja o que aparenta ser.

Sexta-Feira, 7:58 am...

- WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAA! TTTTRRUUUUUNNNNKKKKSSS, PARAAAAAAAA! - gritava Serena enquanto era arrastada por Trunks até a escola - Quase chegamos! - respondeu Trunks enquanto passava por um caminhão do correio. - Vamos conseguir! Vamos conseguir!

Uma vez na escola o resto do dia foi normal. Na hora do almoço, Serena, Lita, Ami, e Trunks estavam sentados ao lado de uma árvore enquanto almoçavam. Serena e Trunks comiam como se o amanhã não existisse, era como se competissem para ver quem terminava primeiro seu almoço, ambos iam empatados. Lita e Ami apenas observavam o duelo dos dois jovens.

- Vocês dois são incríveis, como podem comer tanto e continuar vivos para falar disso. - disse Lita.

- Exige tempo e dedicação... - respondeu Serena

- E um bom trabalho de estômago. - concluiu Trunks enquanto ambos terminavam de comer e guardavam suas caixas de almoço.

- Então, o que que farão neste fim de semana pessoal? - perguntou Serena.

- Eu queria falar sobre isso com vocês meninas... - interrompeu Ami. - Lembram da casa de verão da minha tia onde fomos no verão passado?

- Ah claro que lembro, era muito bonita, não poderia esquecer, por que pergunta?

- Bem, minha tia me pediu para ficar neste fim de semana e cuidar dela enquanto ela faz um viagem de negócios, todas estão convidadas para este fim de semana, mas teríamos que sair hoje...

- Claro que vamos! - disseram Serena e Lita ao mesmo tempo sem deixar Ami terminar de falar.

- Ótimo! - disse - E você também está convidado Trunks.

- Bem... não sei... não quero incomodar nem me aproveitar da hospitalidade de sua tia.

- Não se preocupe! Você é bem-vindo como qualquer um de meus amigos.

Descansar durante o fim de semana na praia não era uma má idéia para Trunks, poderia sair da rotina diária e não havia nada que o mantivesse aqui além de...

- Eu gostaria, mas tem um pequeno problema.

- Qual? - perguntou Lita

- Estou de castigo por não fazer meu dever hoje.

- Ah é mesmo, tem que ficar depois da aula hoje, não é? - disse Ami

- Sim, e acho que não posso alcançá-las na estação de trem antes das 17:00 e além disso também não sei o caminho da casa de sua tia.

- Não se preocupe! - interrompeu Serena - Eu também ficarei de castigo hoje, nós podemos ir juntos depois da detenção, eu sei o caminho da casa.

- E o que você fez para que te castigassem desta vez Serena? - perguntou Lita

- Estava comendo durante a aula, e além disso acho que a professora levou outro bolo e estava de mau humor.

Depois da escola, Ami e Lita se dirigiram até a estação de trem, onde se reuniram com Rei e Mina. Serena e Trunks continuavam na escola fazendo deveres atrás de deveres enquanto seus professores descontavam neles todas as suas frustrações. Trunks teve menos problemas que antes graças às aulas de Ami.

Já eram 5 da tarde quando ambos deixaram a escola.

- Acho melhor pegar algumas coisas para a viagem. - sugeriu Trunks, depois de tudo eles ainda usavam o uniforme escolar e não tinham a bagagem pronta.

- Tem razão... além disso tenho que pedir permissão para ir, espero que possamos encontrar um trem antes que seja tarde demais. - disse enquanto olhava seu relógio.

- Não se preocupe! - disse Trunks enquanto a segurava pela mão - Só temos que correr até sua casa para chegar a tempo.

Serena começou a se preocupar, ela sabia o que ia acontecer e sem aviso Trunks já a estava puxando a uma velocidade surpreendente rua abaixo. Momentos depois (e muitos gritos de Serena ), ambos chegaram à casa de Serena. Trunks a deixou e foi até sua casa buscar alguma roupa, depois voltou até a casa de Serena e os dois foram até a estação de trem, onde pegaram o trem e partiram.

- Bem... obrigada pelo passeio! - disse Serena enquanto massageava seu pobre braço.

- Vamos chegar a tempo, não é?

- Bom... Então, você já esteve na praia?

- Algumas vezes, Ami foi muito amável em me convidar.

- Já conhece Ami, ela é a garota amável da turma.

- Sim concordo, mas ainda não imagino como vocês todas se conheceram, vocês são tão diferentes, exceto você e Mina.

-Bom... é que... nós... eh... acho que temos a mente muito aberta. - respondeu tentando escapar dessa parte da conversa.

- Entendo.

Houve uma longa pausa, Trunks não sabia o que falar com Serena, então se virou para a janela para ver a paisagem. Serena entretanto tinha algumas perguntas em mente, mas não sabia como fazê-las até que...

- Olhe Trunks, posso fazer uma pergunta direta?

- Claro, do que se trata?

- O que você acha de Lita?

- O que quer dizer com o que acho dela? Ela tem sido minha melhor amiga desde que cheguei aqui no Japão além de vocês, se é disso que você está falando.

- Está tentando me dizer que não há nada além de amizade entre vocês? - perguntou de novo, ela sabia o que Lita sentia por ele, por isso tentava descobrir o que Trunks sentia por ela. Trunks por outro lado já estava imaginando aonde ia a conversa, ele já tinha tido uma parecida com Ami.

- Bom, sim! Somos apenas amigos se é isso que quer dizer. - Trunks estava usando a mesma resposta que havia funcionado com Ami, mas Serena não é Ami...

- Isso significa que não a acha atraente de jeito nenhum? - insistia Serena.

- Hã? Eu não disse isso! - respondeu Trunks sem sequer imaginar onde acabara de se meter.

- Bom então diga... a acha atraente? - perguntou Serena um pouco mais insistente.

Trunks se sentia totalmente indefeso, não sabia o que fazer ou responder, desta vez nenhum treinamento que já fizera poderia salvá-lo.

- Bom... isso... eu não sei! Sim!.. acho que... ela é bonita.

- Só a acha bonita? Isso é tudo?

- Não!... quer dizer... ela não é só bonita, é... simpática, é agradável falar com ela, também é uma grande cozinheira e é muito doce também.

- Então ela poderia ser uma linda namorada, não é?

- Bem... sim, acho que sim... digo... não... eu não sei... talvez. - Trunks realmente não estava nada bem, a situação estava fora de controle, ele nunca havia pensado em Lita como namorada.

- Então gosta dela?

- Como.. como assim gosto dela? O que quer dizer com isso? - ele estava começando a se sentir muito irritado e nervoso com essas perguntas. - Claro que gosto dela, gosto de todos os meus amigos, por que pergunta?

Serena percebeu que Trunks estava bastante incômodo com as perguntas, por isso que decidiu encerrar o assunto suavemente.

- É que muita gente acha que formam um belo casal, só queria saber o que pensava a respeito.

- Pois eu acho que as pessoas falam demais, não deveria dar atenção a todos esses boatos.

- Acho que tem razão.

Alguns momentos depois houve outra grande pausa, Serena não quis incomodar seu amigo com mais uma dessas perguntas e decidiu não tocar mais nesse assunto. Trunks depois de um tempo se acalmou e tratou de retomar a conversa com Serena.

- Serena, como vão as coisas com seu namorado?

- Darien estará dando aulas em uma escola em Nerima nas próximas semanas, por isso ele estará muito ocupado. - respondeu feliz que Trunks não estivesse bravo com ela.

- É verdade, já tinha esquecido, e como ele está indo na escola Furikan?

- Falei com ele outro dia por telefone, disse que as coisas vão bem, mas que não era tão simples como tinha pensado. Ele parecia mais preocupado do que dizia que estava, mas ele ficará bem, ele sabe como lidar com os estudantes.

A conversa continuou normal, sem muitos problemas, ambos estavam mais relaxados. Eram 7 da noite quando eles alcançaram seu destino. Serena levou Trunks até a casa da tia de Ami, onde o resto das meninas estava. Uma vez na casa cada um tomou um quarto. Era muito tarde para ir nadar. Depois de um delicioso jantar de Lita todos estavam falando e rindo até que ficou tarde e foram para a cama.

Sábado 7:15 am.

Trunks levantou cedo pronto para o café da manhã. Ele se vestiu, apenas com short e uma camisa branca com a palavra "Capsula" escrita em rosa na frente. Quando saiu do quarto se deu conta de que era o único que estava de pé, suas 5 amigas continuavam dormindo. Trunks desceu até a cozinha e bebeu um pouco de suco de laranja, depois sentou-se na varanda. Esse era um belo dia, o sol estava brilhando, e não se via nenhuma nuvem no céu, e de onde estava tinha uma bela vista.

- "Acho que vou fazer um pouco de exercício, esta manha está perfeita para isso."

Voltou à cozinha pronto para sair quando ouviu uma porta se abrir. Rei entrou na cozinha de pijama, ela esfregava os olhos e bocejava quando viu Trunks.

- Oh, bom dia Trunks, levantou tão cedo?

- Bom dia Rei, só decidi sair para correr um pouco, além disso preciso comprar um calção de banho, não precisa de nada?

- Não obrigada, divirta-se.

Trunks saiu de casa enquanto Rei continuava se espreguiçando para acabar de acordar, ela conseguiu ver Trunks pela última vez quando se levantou para fechar a porta.

- "Fica muito bem com esse short, é um rapaz muito agradável, mas há alguma coisa nele que me dá um mau pressentimento." - pensou, depois se bateu na cabeça para afastar esse pensamento e foi até o refrigerador.

- "Tenho que parar com isso... as garotas tem razão estou parecendo paranóica, agora estou duvidando de Trunks".

Cerca de uma hora depois, todas as sailors estavam sentadas na piscina. Serena usava um traje rosa com um laço verde nas costas, Ami usava um traje azul com franjas brancas, Rei usava um vermelho e laranja com óculos de sol, Lita usava um biquíni roxo e Mina um traje preto com uma mini-saia. (Todas elas estavam muito bem se me permitem dizer)

- ... um rapaz com 3 prometidas? Ah claro, com certeza estava quase dormindo quando Darien te contou isso. - disse Rei.

- Não! Estou dizendo a verdade! - replicou Serena um pouco zangada - Esse garoto chamado Ranma, tem 4 garotas atrás dele, e está comprometido com 3 delas, Darien me disse e você sabe que ele não é do tipo que mente.

- Bem ele deve ser muito bonito para ter todas essas garotas atrás dele. - disse Mina em tom de brincadeira - Sabe se ele quer outra prometida?

- Bom, se o que nos disse é verdade, ele terá sorte se não voltar louco... gente que se transforma em animais quando se molham, poderosos lutadores de artes marciais aparecendo e desaparecendo, um diretor louco de camisa havaiana que aterroriza os estudantes querendo cortar-lhes o cabelo, e um sujeito com três prometidas que aparentemente é o causador de toda essa confusão.

De repente elas ouvem a porta da frente se abrir.

- Já voltei! - disse Trunks

- Estamos na piscina Trunks, venha até aqui! - respondeu Serena.

- Estarei aí num minuto!

Todas se voltaram até Lita para interrogá-la.

- Diga Lita, como vão as coisas com Trunks? - perguntou Serena.

- Não muito bem, nunca tive tantos problemas para chamar a atenção de um rapaz.

- O quê? - interrompeu Mina - Não aconteceu nada quando foram ver "Romeu e Julieta" a três dias?

- Ele dormiu durante quase todo o filme! - respondeu enquanto se virava para Ami - Acho que sua sessão de estudos o deixou exausto Ami.

- Sinto muito. - disse enquanto se cobria com o livro que lia. - Nunca pensei que poderia acontecer algo assim.

- Mas você me disse que depois ele te levou para ver outro filme. - disse Serena - Não teve outra chance?

- Bem... não exatamente... ele me levou para ver "Fist of the North Star", não teve muito romantismo.

Todas as suas amigas suspiraram por uma causa perdida.

- Talvez devesse dar-se por vencida Lita, parece uma causa perdida pelo que vejo. - comentou Rei.

- Rei talvez tenha razão. - concordou Ami - Talvez não seja tão ruim tê-lo como amigo.

- Não! Jamais me darei por vencida!

- Escute Lita - disse Rei - Talvez ele seja um rapaz muito bonito e simpático e tudo que você quer, mas não está chegando a lugar nenhum com ele.

- Não vou desistir!

- Lita, só me dê UMA boa razão para não se render! - disse Rei

- Alguém poderia me passar o bronzeador por favor? - disse uma voz atrás delas, era Trunks que saíra da casa depois de ter se trocado.

As 5 garotas se viraram. O que viram foi uma agradável figura para o olho feminino; Trunks estava usando apenas um calção de banho azul, segurava uma toalha em sua mão e a outra estava em seu bolso. Ele mostrava cada um de seus músculos, seus peitorais, tórax, ombros, braços e pernas, todos estavam em perfeita proporção para um rapaz de sus idade. Seu corpo mostrava músculos que as sailors nem sabiam que existiam. Era um perfeito exemplo de virilidade (Se quiser colocar assim).

(Afinal qualquer personagem de DBZ está tão bem preparado quanto Trunks ou melhor. Se Goku tivesse aparecido em traje de banho as sailors teriam tido um ataque cardíaco.)

Todas as garotas permaneceram estáticas, Lita sabia que tinha um grande corpo, especialmente quando o segurava pelo braço, mas ele sempre usava uma jaqueta e nunca havia visto seus braços, ela certamente não esperava isto. Uma imagem valia mais que um milhão de vezes segurando seu braço. Rei tirou os óculos de sol para ter uma visão melhor, isto realmente compensava todo o esforço que Lita fazia para conquistá-lo. Ami deixou seu livro cair quando o viu. Ele era anatomicamente perfeito do modo que ela o via, ela fez uma pausa para fechar os olhos enquanto repetia em sua mente "tenha pensamentos puros, tenha pensamentos puros, tenha pensamentos puros, tenha..." Serena e Lita tiveram a mesma reação e só davam alguns sorrisos bobos enquanto seus olhos examinavam Trunksdos pés à cabeça. Trunks percebeu que ninguém havia lhe passado o bronzeador, todas as garotas o observavam. Ele começou a se olhar para ver se não tinha algo errado nele ou se tinha esquecido de vestir o calção. As 5 garotas começaram a voltar à realidade, Ami foi a primeira a reagir e lhe passou o bronzeador.

- Obrigado - disse, e começou a passar o bronzeador com a palma de sua mão, passando-a por todo o seu corpo. Não preciso dizer que isso não ajudava as sailors a ignorá-lo, elas estavam fazendo um grande esforço para não corarem (sem muito sucesso).

- Será que alguém poderia passar o bronzeador nas minhas costas? - pediu Trunks

Todas ficaram ainda mais nervosas, Lita foi a primeira a reagir, não queria ver nenhuma de suas amigas tocando as costas de seu namorado, ela pegou a garrafa e muito nervosa começou a passar o bronzeador nas costas de Trunks. Trunks percebeu que todas as garotas estavam muito vermelhas, principalmente seus rostos, e também continuavam a olhá-lo de forma estranha.

- Meninas! Deviam passar um pouco de bronzeador, seus rostos estão muito vermelhos, se não se cuidarem vão se queimar.

Todas as garotas perceberam que estavam se ruborizando e tentaram se recuperar do choque, embora Lita não pudesse tirar as mãos das costas de Trunks.

Momentos mais tarde, após se acostumarem com Trunks de calção por algum tempo, começaram a jogar vôlei, de um lado Serena, Rei e Trunks, do outro Mina, Lita e Ami. O jogo começou, Lita e Mina eram boas nisso, Mina era boa na defesa e fazendo passes. Lita usava a vantagem de sua altura e enterrava facilmente. Ami não era tão boa jogadora mas podia passar a bola a suas amigas já que obviamente jogavam melhor que ela. Do outro lado a história era muito diferente, Trunks fazendo uso de suas habilidades jogava muito bem, mas Serena era muito ruim (por assim dizer), sempre errava a metade dos passes que recebia ou os mandava para fora. Rei passava a maior parte do tempo insultando Serena. Trunks tinha que fazer quase todo o trabalho e lidar com suas companheiras de equipe. Já que o vôlei é um esporte de equipe é claro que Lita, Ami e Mina venceram o jogo.

Uma vez terminado o desastroso jogo, todos se dirigiram ao mar para brincar nas ondas e coisas assim. Trunks não lembrava quando foi a última vez que havia se divertido tanto. O dia passou rápido jogando frisbe na praia, fazendo castelos de areia, e outras diversões de praia. Todas estavam cansadas mas não Trunks. Era como um menino que só queria se divertir, infelizmente todas estavam cansadas demais para continuar. Lita não estava tão cansada então teve uma idéia.

- Trunks, o que acha de irmos remar?

- Claro, parece ótimo!

Momentos mais tarde, Trunks e Lita remavam no oceano. Mina, Rei,Serena, e Ami foram almoçar na casa. Trunks e Lita estavam se divertindo muito e Lita começou a planejar seu próximo movimento.

- "Finalmente estamos sozinhos, está na hora de dar o próximo passo. Vi isso nessa série de anime que Serena me emprestou, acho que se chamava ´Oh! My Goddess´, veremos se funciona."

- Trunks...

- Sim?

- Posso ficar no seu lugar e guiar o bote? Parece divertido.

- Claro, venha.

Lita começou a se levantar e se mover até onde estava Trunks, ela fingiu que estava perdendo o equilíbrio, era muito fácil, já que a correnteza ajudava. Trunks viu que Lita estava prestes a cair então a segurou pela mão e a puxou para ele. Trunks a puxou um pouco forte e a segurou em seu peito, felizmente para Lita a correnteza ajudou de novo e Trunks caiu de costas com Lita em cima dele.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Trunks

- Sim... - respondeu Lita com uma voz muito sedutora.

O cérebro de Trunks começou a informar sobre a posição em que estavam.

- Oh meu Deus! Ela está em cima dele! - disse Serena segurando um binóculo com o qual estava espionando Trunks e Lita.

- Não devia espiá-los Serena. - disse Ami.

- Eles estão se beijando? - interrompeu Rei - Deixa eu ver!

- Ei, eu também quero ver! - protestou Mina, e se voltou para Ami - Ami, sua tia não tem outro binóculo?

- Vamos! Me dê isso! - gritava Rei enquanto brigava com Serena pelo binóculo, Mina por outro lado procurava freneticamente outro binóculo, e Ami apenas permanecia cobrindo seu rosto com a mão.

Enquanto isso, de volta ao bote:

Trunks estava sem fala e sem ação, não sabia como agir nessa situação em que estava. Ele notou que suas mãos estavam segurando (acidentalmente ) sua cintura, enquanto as mãos de Lita estavam sobre seu peito e ombros, suas pernas estavam cruzadas umas com as outras. Trunks observou Lita, ela estava longe de ser uma garota pouco atraente, ela tinha um rosto adorável (sem mencionar o resto). Ele podia sentir sua recém bronzeada pele, pela primeira vez ele não sabia o que fazer, estava paralisado, mas de repente Trunks começou a ouvir a voz de Serena em sua cabeça.

- "Não a acha atraente?... ela poderia ser uma linda namorada, não é?... então... gosta dela?... muita gente acha que vocês fazem um belo casal..."

Lita o olhava direto nos olhos, vendo o fundo de seus olhos, era a primeira vez que o via enrubescer, era muito bom vê-lo assim sem nenhuma defesa, muito nervoso e mostrando como era tímido sob essa fria aparência que sempre mostrava, o tinha todo só para ela. O tempo parecia parar, ela queria que esse momento nunca terminasse e ficariam assim para sempre. Suas mãos começaram a se mover até seu pescoço. Isto só ajudava a deixá-lo mais nervoso.

- Trunks...

- gulp Hã... s..ss...sim?

O rosto de Lita se aproximou mais do de Trunks. Serena, Rei e Mina (que havia encontrado um telescópio), assistiam tudo, elas estavam muito envergonhadas e babando, isto era melhor que qualquer filme que já viram.

De repente, a expressão de Trunks mudou drasticamente, ele ficou muito sério, virou-se rapidamente a sua esquerda com um olhar muito estranho, rapidamente tomou Lita pelos braços.

- Cuidado! - gritou enquanto pulava na água com Lita em seus braços. Exatamente quando ambos caíram na água uma criatura parecida com um tubarão saiu da água e com suas presas destruiu a embarcação onde Lita e Trunks estavam. Se Trunks tivesse demorado mais um segundo para reagir agora seriam o almoço dessa coisa.

- Que diabos é isso? - perguntou Lita sem sequer saber o que acontecia.

- Que diabos é AQUILO? - perguntou Serena enquanto via seus amigos quase mortos por essa criatura.

- Oh não! - disse Mina - Deve ser outro monstro, temos que ajudá-los!

As 4 garotas sacaram suas canetas mágicas e começaram os longos 5 minutos de cenas da transformação das Sailors.

- Você está bem Lita? - perguntou Trunks enquanto estavam na água.

- Acho que sim, mas temos que sair daqui rápido.

Assim que terminou de dizer isso a criatura saiu novamente da água e se lançou contra suas próximas vítimas, Trunks e Lita podiam vê-lo muito bem agora, era um tubarão, mas tinha braços e pernas, seus olhos pareciam eletrônicos. Se não fosse por esses dentes afiados seria bem engraçado.

- Cuidado! - gritou Trunks enquanto empurrava Lita para debaixo da água para evitar o ataque do monstro. Trunks começou a criar uma esfera de energia para atacar o monstro depois de Lita mergulhar. Ele lançou seu ataque direto no rosto da criatura fazendo que esta voltasse à água. Lita voltou à superfície para tomar ar logo depois disso e não pôde ver nada, só notou que o monstro havia sumido.

- Qu.. que aconteceu? - perguntou um pouco confusa.

- Não sei, vamos sair daqui antes de que volte! - respondeu Trunks - "Acho que essa coisa continua viva, só espero que consigamos sair daqui."

- Sim! - respondeu Lita e ambos começaram a nadar até a praia. De repente Trunks sentiu sua presença de novo. - "Mas que diabos? O que está fazendo? Não está atacando, está apenas dando voltas a nosso redor."

Logo encontrou a resposta para sua pergunta, a água começou a se mover mais rapidamente, em alguns segundos se formou um grande redemoinho. A criatura aumentou a velocidade para afogar suas vítimas antes de comê-las. Lita e Trunks foram separados pela força do redemoinho. Trunks, graças a seu treinamento podia segurar a respiração por muito tempo e salvar-se de morrer afogado, mas Lita não teve tanta sorte, já que estava muito cansada e não pôde prender a respiração por muito tempo. Trunks estava desorientado dentro do redemoinho, mas conseguiu ver que Lita estava com problemas.

- "Tenho que ajudá-la ou ela vai se afogar!" - Trunks começou a formar outra esfera de energia na palma de suas mãos, conseguiu recuperar o equilíbrio e lançou seu ataque no centro do redemoinho criando uma explosão parecida com a de um gêiser. Os 3 foram lançados em direções opostas, Trunks caiu na praia, mas pôde cair de pé, enquanto Lita caiu na água, o que foi bom, já que estando inconsciente cair na praia poderia matá-la, embora para desgraça de Lita o monstro também caiu no mar e isso deixava Lita em sério perigo. O monstro começou a nadar até sua vítima.

- RAIO CRESCENTE DE VÊNUS!

Um grande número de raios amarelos cortaram a trajetória do monstro. As 4 sailors apareceram ao lado de Trunks.

- Minha amiga está lá dentro, distraiam essa coisa enquanto vou pegá-la!

Ele não perdeu mais tempo e se lançou na água, as sailors não tiveram tempo sequer de retrucar.

- Está louco? - perguntou Rei.

Sailor Mercúrio juntou suas mãos e começou a criar uma espécie de energia azul entre suas mãos.

- BOLHAS DE MERCÚRIO ... CONGELEM!

A água ao redor do monstro começou a congelar, e de repente ele acabou dentro de um bloco de gelo. O monstro não permaneceu quieto e tentou se libertar, mas Sailor Moon não perdeu tempo.

- PELO PODER DO CETRO DA PRINCESA DA LUA... TRANSFORMAÇÃO!

O poder do cetro de Sailor Moon destruiu o monstro em poucos segundos. Todas se voltaram para Trunks que estava saindo do mar com Lita . Trunks carregou Lita em seus braços, ela continuava inconsciente e parecia muito mal, ela não estava respirando. Ami examinava Lita e Trunks estava ao lado dela.

- Ela engoliu muita água! Precisa de respiração boca-a-boca ou morrerá!

As outras Sailors se entreolharam, colocar seus lábios nos de outra garota não era algo que tivessem em mente e não seria muito agradável, mas para salvar Lita então...

- O que tenho que fazer? - Trunks perguntou a Mercúrio enquanto se colocava ao lado da cabeça de Lita.

As sailors ficaram bastante surpresas com Trunks.

- Bom... tem que colocar a cabeça para trás, tampar seu nariz e respirar pela boca enquanto eu aplico uma massagem em seu peito. - explicou Mercúrio.

Trunks começou, enquanto Ami massageava o peito de Lita. Ami e Trunks fizeram isso até que depois de algum tempo Lita começou a reagir, Lita passou a tossir e a cuspir muita água, logo recuperou a consciência. Trunks e as demais suspiraram de alívio.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Trunks ainda preocupado.

- Sim... eu cof acho que sim...cof - falou com a voz rouca.

- Graças a Deus! - disse abraçando-a - Estava muito preocupado...

As sailors decidiram deixar os dois a sós, Trunks estava cuidando de Lita então elas já não tinham nada mais a fazer, Trunks sentiu quando se foram mas não se importou, o que importava agora era que Lita ficasse bem. Ela sentia como Trunks a abraçava ainda sem saber o que acabara de acontecer, apenas sabia que Trunks a estava abraçando. Ela pôs seus braços sobre sua cintura e deixou sua cabeça cair sobre seu peito. Eles ficaram assim alguns minutos até que decidiram voltar para suas amigas. Ami, Lita Serena e Rei agiram como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Mais tarde, naquela noite todas as sailors interrogavam Lita sobre o que aconteceu depois delas terem ido embora, aproveitando que Trunks estava tomando banho. Lita ficou sabendo o que aconteceu enquanto estava inconsciente, embora ninguém soubesse explicar como aquele gêiser surgiu no meio do oceano.

- E isso contou como beijo? - perguntou Mina

- Não sei, além disso não estava consciente.

- Se sentiu bem quando ele te segurou em seus braços? - perguntou Serena, Lita apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

- Mas ainda não acredito que ele tenha voltado por você com aquela coisa ainda viva. - disse Ami - Realmente deve gostar muito de você para ter feito isso.

- E agora, o que acha dele Rei? - perguntou Serena - Não acha que ele vale o esforço de Lita?

- Hã? -Rei parecia sair de um transe - Eu... sim, acho que estava enganada sobre ele. Tem muita sorte Lita, certifique-se de que ele não vá escapar.

A conversa continuou, mas Rei não participava muito dela, estava perdida em seus pensamentos.

- "Essa energia..." - pensou - "Pude senti-la quando esse monstro apareceu, isso significa que o Super Saiya-Man estava perto, mas... por quê não apareceu durante a luta? O que ele estava fazendo? Será que ele está mesmo do nosso lado?... Talvez Trunks tenha visto algo quando estava lá."

Ela preferiu não comentar o assunto com suas amigas, além disso não era um bom momento para falar disso, Lita quase perdeu sua vida hoje e não seria bom deixar todas de mau-humor agora. Enquanto isso, no chuveiro, Trunks se culpava pelo que aconteceu com Lita hoje, se Sailor Mercúrio não estivesse ali, Lita provavelmente teria morrido. Talvez ele devesse tê-la tirado da água voando mesmo que revelasse seus poderes. Ele esmagou o sabonete em sinal de frustração e de culpa, ele estava muito familiarizado com esse sentimento... a culpa. Ele se sentiu horrível quando seu pai e seus amigos morreram e agora se sentia culpado porque por pouco perde outra pessoa muito importante para ele nesse mundo. Além disso, havia outra coisa, era a quarta vez que se encontrava com as Sailors, mas reparou que uma delas não estava, Sailor Júpiter não estava com elas, e também ele notou algo muito familiar nessas sailors.

Depois de um tempo, Trunks saiu do banheiro e foi até seu quarto (NÃO! Ele não estava nu se é isso que estava pensando). Ele encontrou Lita na porta de seu quarto esperando-o.

- Lita ... o que está fazendo aqui? Devia estar descansando.

- Bom... não te agradeci por me salvar esta tarde.

- Bem, eu não fui o único, as Sailors também ajudaram.

- Sim, mas você foi o único que saltou na água para me salvar, não é?

- Se Sailor Mercúrio não tivesse aparecido com certeza você estaria morta agora. - respondeu com uma voz muito triste.

Lita o observou, ela começava a conhecê-lo muito bem desde que ficaram amigos. Estava tendo outro desses momentos de culpa.

- Não me diga que se sente culpado de novo?

- Hã? Acho que não posso te enganar.

- Ouça, não tem porque sentir-se assim, você sabe que agiu corretamente, continuo viva não é? Pare de se culpar.

- Bom, se olhar dessa forma...

Lita passou seus braços em volta de seu pescoço lhe deu um grande abraço.

- Prometo não morrer nunca, isso te faz sentir melhor?

Trunks não respondeu, ele continuava pouco convencido sobre isso, ele se sentia muito triste embora ela o estivesse abraçando, ele sabia que apenas queria confortá-lo. Sua culpa era algo muito difícil de tirar, mas de repente foi tomado de surpresa e Lita lhe deu um beijo rápido em seus lábios. Trunks ficou imóvel, Lita se afastou dele e se dirigiu até o quarto (o dela, claro).

- Você vai ficar bem! Bons sonhos... - disse antes de entrar em seu quarto.

- Sim... boa noite. - respondeu Trunks enquanto seu cérebro saía do choque recente. Lita entrou em seu quarto deixando um desorientado Trunks sozinho no corredor. Ele tocou seus lábios com os dedos sem estar muito seguro do que acabara de acontecer, ele percebeu que estava sozinho frente a seu quarto, ele entrou e caiu sobre sua cama. Por alguma razão já não se sentia culpado, mas sim muito confuso.

- O que foi isso? - se perguntou enquanto olhava o teto ainda confuso pelo que sentia por Lita e ainda não podia tirar da cabeça a conversa com Serena no trem.

- Lita Kino... - disse num tom baixo de voz e começou a dormir.

* * *

><p>Notas do autor: Com certeza vocês se perguntam porque Trunks não pode reconhecer as Sailors já que ficam o tempo todo juntos seja como simples estudantes ou como guerreiras que lutam pela justiça? (acho que estão se perguntando isso desde o capítulo 2, mas a resposta só me surgiu agora). O motivo é que elas não usam ki para lutar, e sim magia, o que torna as coisas mais difíceis para ele... mas pode ser só uma de minhas desculpas esfarrapadas.<p> 


	7. Sonhos e Pesadelos

**Capítulo 7 - Sonhos e Pesadelos**

- Cuidado Sailor Moon! - gritou Marte

O monstro se lançou contra Sailor Moon tentando mordê-la com suas presas longas e afiadas. Sailor Moon conseguiu evitar o ataque, Vênus e Júpiter combinaram seus ataques contra seu oponente, o raio crescente de Vênus fortalecido com o ataque de Júpiter golpeou a criatura jogando-a contra uma parede.

- "Estas garotas estão melhorando a cada dia." - pensou Trunks enquanto assistia a luta escondido nas sombras.

Ele estava escondido no alto de um prédio vestido com seu disfarce de Super Saiya-Man. Quando ele terminou de se trocar se preparou para atacar a criatura, mas as sailors estavam vencendo, então decidiu não interferir, afinal as sailors eram as protetoras de Tóquio, e estavam aprendendo a trabalhar em equipe e a vencer seus oponentes usando um sistema de ataque mais estratégico. As sailors estavam se tornando mais fortes fazendo com que Trunks não tivesse que interferir tanto quanto antes, coisa que lhe agradava muito.

O monstro segurou seu ombro em sinal de dor. O último ataque de Júpiter e Vênus realmente o feriu, se as coisas continuassem assim as sailors acabariam vencendo, então era hora de sacar sua última cartada. Se isto não funcionasse seria seu fim. As sailors viram seu inimigo abrir sua boca e uma espécie de luz começou a surgir dela.

- Que demon... ? - perguntou Mercúrio.

Trunks viu o monstro preparar seu ataque de desespero. - "Maldição, acho que terei que interferir apesar de tudo." - pensou Trunks.

A luz que vinha da boca do monstro começou a ficar tão forte que as sailors já não conseguiam enxergar seu oponente. As sailors haviam sido cegadas, não podiam fazer nada para se defender, era hora de lançar o ataque, este ataque esgotaria quase toda sua energia e o deixaria muito fraco, mas se as destruísse não teria nada com que se preocupar.

Uma grande energia rosa foi disparada de sua boca, o ataque era suficientemente forte para acabar com as 5 sailors de uma vez. As sailors apenas cobriram seus rostos com seus braços para se proteger, já que não podiam fazer nada para evitar, e depois nada... nada? Elas ainda podiam sentir a luz brilhante do ataque, mas não estava se aproximando delas. Sailor Vênus foi a primeira a notar que o Super Saiya-Man estava segurando o ataque com as duas mãos. A pressão do ataque começou a movê-lo lentamente até onde estavam as sailors.

- Super Saiya-Man! - gritou Vênus, todas as outras abriram seus olhos para ver seu salvador. O ataque foi realmente poderoso, não era um ataque baseado em Ki, mas foi capaz de contê-lo como se fosse. As mãos de Trunks começaram a formar uma espécie de aura amarela e começaram a contra-atacar o ataque do monstro. Com um grito Trunks liberou um grande ataque que foi diretamente contra o monstro, que foi pego de surpresa e não pode escapar a tempo do ataque de Trunks que o mandou de volta à parede.

As sailors observavam impressionadas a ação, não importava quantas vezes ele aparecesse para salvá-las sempre era um verdadeiro espetáculo vê-lo em ação.

- Obrigada por nos salvar! - agradeceu Sailor Moon

- Agradeçam depois, essa coisa continua com vida, ainda precisa destruí-lo.

- Sim! - respondeu Sailor Moon e lançou seu ataque (todos devem se perguntar porque o monstro não foge enquanto Sailor Moon faz todos esses movimentos, ele tem tempo de sobra para isso). O monstro ficou imóvel, a última coisa que viu foi o ataque de Sailor Moon reduzindo-o a nada.

Trunks permaneceu quieto por um momento e olhou suas mãos, não houve nada sério, nem sequer uma simples queimadura, ele se preparava para ir quando Sailor Marte o segurou pelo ombro.

- Espere! - disse - Temos algumas perguntas para fazer.

- Perguntas? - repetiu, realmente não queria outra sessão de interrogatório, não depois dos problemas que teve com suas amigas há pouco tempo. - Que tipo de perguntas?

- Bom, para começar, pode nos dizer de onde veio? É óbvio que não é deste planeta.

- Bem, acho que nisso você tem razão. - respondeu com certo sarcasmo tentando evitar o interrogatório.

- Não brinque comigo! Diga, quem é você?

- Sailor Marte! - disse Mina saindo ao resgate - Não seja tão rude com ele, lembre que acabou de nos salvar! - enquanto começava a se aproximar do Super Saiya-Man.

- "Ah, de novo não." - pensou Trunks enquanto observava Vênus se aproximar dele - "Sempre que apareço ela gruda em mim feito chiclete."

- E então? - perguntou Marte mais uma vez - Vai responder ou não?

- Se eu revelar minha identidade... você tem que fazer o mesmo. - respondeu Trunks deixando bem claro a quem respondia.

Rei permaneceu calada, ele tinha um argumento a seu favor, aumentando ainda mais sua frustração.

- Essa... essa não é a questão! - replicou um pouco nervosa por estar tão perto dele.

- Então qual é a questão? - voltou a perguntar Trunks começando a assumir o controle da conversa. Ele sabia que com isso agora tinha a vantagem.

- Creio que o que ela está tentando dizer... interrompeu Mercúrio - É que esses monstros começaram a aparecer ao mesmo tempo que você.

- Estão dizendo que eu sou o responsável por tudo isto?

- Não queremos que entenda mal, é só que... - disse Júpiter - Você tem nos ajudado muito ultimamente e realmente somos gratas, mas não sabemos nada sobre você e queremos saber mais.

Trunks se voltou a Sailor Júpiter; por algum motivo ela parecia diferente para ele, não sabia exatamente o que era, talvez porque era a única que usava artes marciais para lutar, as outras usavam seus poderes. De qualquer forma ele se sentia mais à vontade com ela do que com Vênus ou Marte.

- Entendo... - respondeu Trunks - Mas se eu fosse um deles não estaria ajudando a acabar com esses monstros. - ao dizer isso Trunks começou a levitar.

- Espere! Aonde vai? - perguntou Júpiter.

- Não se preocupe, nos veremos depois, talvez então possa lhes dar algumas respostas. "Mas duvido muito" - Trunks começou a se afastar do chão e saiu voando.

As sailors o viram partir. Rei ainda estava incomodada com o que houve e continuava desconfiando do Super Saiya-Man, mas não tinha como justificar suas razões a suas amigas. Sailor Vênus se aproximou com um olhar que soltava faíscas.

- Bom trabalho Rei! - reclamou Vênus - Você sabe mesmo como espantar os rapazes!

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - perguntou bastante ofendida.

- Praticamente o jogou contra nós! Se não fosse por Lita talvez nunca mais o víssemos. Talvez devesse deixar de ser tão paranóica, isso te ajudaria a ter um namorado algum dia!

- Nossa, esse é um grande conselho vindo de uma garota como você! Só o que te importa é ficar perto dele, sem se importar se está do nosso lado, é incrível que você tenha sido a Sailor V.

- Acalmem-se vocês duas! - interveio Mercúrio para por fim à discussão - Não há razão para que ambas fiquem se culpando. Nós também temos que ir, não há mais nada a fazer aqui.

Sailor Vênus e Marte se deram as costas, se Ami não tivesse interferido isto teria acabado numa briga feia. Ambas não se dirigiram a palavra pelo resto do dia.

Rei estava em um quarto escuro. Ela podia ouvir seus passos cada vez que pisava, mas não podia ver nada, apenas a escuridão de um quarto muito grande. De repente ela escutou outro par de passos se aproximando dela. Sailor Marte parou e começou a procurar a origem desse som, mas a escuridão não deixava ver quem era, só sabia que estava se aproximando dela, entre as sombras pôde distinguir uma figura humana que surgia a sua frente. Rei ficou ainda mais nervosa.

- Quem esta aí? - gritou, mas ninguém respondeu.

Os passos se aproximavam cada vez mais, assustando Rei.

- Apareça! - gritou de novo, mas agora tudo ficou em silêncio.

Rei não sabia o que fazer, apenas ficou parada frente à misteriosa figura, ela podia ouvir sua respiração, seu coração batia rapidamente, de repente uma luz apareceu e a cegou por uns instantes, ela gritou de surpresa. A pessoa que estava na sua frente começou a caminhar novamente até ela.

- Super Saiya-Man! - gritou Rei surpresa.

O Super Saiya-Man a observava com um olhar perverso em seu rosto, até que decidiu quebrar o silêncio.

- É bom vê-la novamente... Rei.

- Co... como sabe que eu sou...

- Eu sei tudo sobre você Rei Hino, tenho te observado por um bom tempo.

- O que você quer? - perguntou Rei com um tom de voz trêmulo, mostrando o medo que sentia, mas colocando-se em guarda. Super Saiya-Man apenas sorriu.

- Você - disse enquanto se aproximava dela.

- Q..quê? - perguntou dando uns passos para trás, mas ela esbarrou em uma parede (que não estava ali antes).

- Não se surpreenda... você sabe que gosta de mim.

- Para trás! Não sei de que diabos você está falando!

Super Saiya-Man mais uma vez parou de caminhar até ela.

- Por que tem medo de mim? Não vou te machucar, só quero estar com você.

- Vamos Rei! Vá com ele. - disse uma voz muito familiar a seu lado esquerdo. Ela viu Sailor Moon nos braços do Tuxedo Mask.

- Você sabe que também quer... acredite, é ótimo! - e então começou a beijar Tuxedo Mask apaixonadamente.

- Ela tem razão. - disse outra voz muito familiar mas do outro lado, desta vez era Lita que estava abraçando Trunks e sua cabeça descansava em seu peito.

-Não há nada de errado em que você goste dele ou que ele goste de você, além disso... provará a Mina que ela estava errada.

Ambos os casais foram desaparecendo deixando Rei sozinha com o Super Saiya-Man de novo. Ela notou que ele estava perto demais agora.

- Já não é mais necessário esconder isso. - disse o Super Saiya-Man tirando sua máscara. - É uma garota muito bonita Rei, mostrarei a você que não há nada a temer.

Rei sentiu sua mão acariciando seu rosto, ela não sabia o que fazer, sentia medo e um pouco de desejo. Seus instintos lhe diziam que corresse, mas não podiam se mover, não podia fazer seu corpo reagir. O Super Saiya-Man começou a beijá-la nos lábios, seus braços em volta da sua cintura. Rei não oferecia nenhuma resistência, afinal ele beijava muito bem.

- Não... Mina... ela... - Rei tentava falar entre os beijos.

- Sssshhh, não fale dela! Principalmente depois de como te tratou. Você é a única que eu quero.

A mente de Rei dava voltas, seu cérebro lhe dizia que algo estava muito errado, mas seu corpo não respondia. Super Saiya-Man começou a beijá-la no pescoço quando de repente começou a rir, a forma tão gentil com que a segurava se tornou violenta. Rei ficou presa em seus braços. Ele começou a rir mais forte e de uma forma depravada. Seus olhos começaram a ficar vermelhos. Rei tentou se soltar mas era como estar presa numa pedra. As feições do Saiya-Man começaram a mudar, seus dentes se transformaram em presas enormes, todo seu corpo passou a crescer numa velocidade impressionante, sua risada insana deu lugar a um terrível rugido e de repente Rei estava na palma da mão de um gigantesco macaco de olhos vermelhos e uma expressão diabólica em seu rosto. Outra risada começou a ecoar ao fundo, era a risada de uma garota... era Mina. Rei estava completamente aterrorizada. O monstro começou a aproximá-la de sua boca e depois... a devorou.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - gritou ao acordar. Um sonho... isso foi só um pesadelo, mas seu coração batia a 1000 por hora, respirava fortemente tentando tomar o máximo possível de ar e estava encharcada de suor, acendeu as luzes e foi ao banheiro lavar o rosto. Ela tentava se acalmar. Que diabos foi isso?

Trunks tentava manter o equilíbrio enquanto Lita lhe passava outra bolsa para carregar. Ele não podia acreditar como Mina e ela podiam encontrar tantas coisas para comprar, elas estavam fazendo compras durante 2 horas e sempre encontram algo para comprar ou que lhes chame a atenção. Para o pobre Trunks isto não era nada divertido, já que tinha que carregar todos os pacotes que Mina e Lita lhe davam.

- Puxa! Veja isso Lita ! - Mina apontava uma vitrine.

- Nossa! É lindo! Vamos Trunks, só vai demorar um minuto, já voltamos.

- "Oh não!" Claro... tudo bem... - respondeu - "Isto é quase tão chato quanto a escola."

Cansado de andar por tantas lojas e não ver nada além de caixas diante de seus olhos, Trunks começou a olhar a sua volta, seus olhos pararam em uma loja de brinquedos onde haviam várias figuras de ação das Sailors e também a NOVA figura de ação do Super Saiya-Man (com espada incluída). Trunks se aproximou do boneco para vê-lo melhor.

- "Parece que me tornei muito famoso!" - pensou - "Então era sobre isso que Lita se referia a algumas semanas sobre se tornar algum tipo de objeto comercial. Humph! Até que se parece comigo."

Momentos depois Lita e Mina voltaram com... isso mesmo, outro pacote para Trunks. Depois de alguns momentos voltaram a caminhar, as garotas pararam frente a outra loja, Mina dirigiu um olhar diabólico para Lita, e ela respondeu com um igual. Elas levaram Trunks para dentro da loja (a qual Trunks não podia ver por causa da montanha de pacotes que carregava ). Uma vez dentro Trunks apenas ouvia a conversa entre Mina e Lita.

- O que você acha deste?

- Não sei... o que acha deste?

- Este?

- Sim, não é lindo?

- Bem, não sei, acho que fica melhor em vermelho.

- Os pretos são melhores que os vermelhos.

- Você acha?

Enquanto isso, Trunks continuava muito divertido admirando a bela e interessante paisagem de pacotes que tinha a sua frente, praticamente estava carregando uma parede de caixas. Como as mulheres compram tanto? Elas só usarão a metade do que compraram e esquecerão o resto!

- Ei Trunks! - chamou Lita - Precisamos da opinião de um homem, pode nos ajudar?

- Claro! "É melhor que ficar olhando todas estas caixas." Só vou colocar isto em outro lugar. - e começou a colocar os pacotes no chão tomando cuidado para não deixá-los cair. Depois se virou para Lita. E ficou totalmente paralisado quando viu que Lita estava lhe mostrando um sutiã negro de seda. Esse foi o maior golpe que já recebeu, percebeu que estava dentro de uma loja de roupa íntima feminina, um lugar proibido para os homens!

- Onde... onde... ONDE DEMÔNIOS ME TROUXERAM? - estar na hora e lugar errados deve ser o pior inimigo de Trunks, pois nesse exato momento Ami e Serena passavam em frente a essa loja quando um grito chamou sua atenção.

- Meu Deus! - exclamou Ami - Não é o Trunks ali?

- Sim, é ele! - confirmou Serena - O que ele está fazendo numa loja de roupa íntima?

- Minha nossa! Veja o que Lita está mostrando a ele. - disse apontando o sutiã que Lita segurava (o qual era bastante revelador devo acrescentar!)

- Um sutiã? - perguntou Serena - Você acha que eles já...

Trunks estava paralisado, todas as mulheres na loja o olhavam com uma expressão de "que diabos este pervertido está fazendo aqui?" , todas exceto Mina e Lita que gargalhavam fora de controle. Foi divertido zombar dele pelo menos uma vez. Serena e Ami se aproximaram dele com a mesma expressão que as outras mulheres na loja.

- Trunks, que diabos está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Serena

- Quer que todos pensem que é um pervertido? - acrescentou Ami.

- Mas...mas eu... eu só... é que... e elas ...digo... ambas... - gaguejou Trunks tentando explicar.

- Ha, ha, Trunks. - Mina disse colocando a mão em seu ombro tentando controlar o riso - Foi só uma piada, não tem por que se aborrecer.

- Uma piada? - replicou muito zangado.

- Nós sentimos muito, ok? Mas não nos disse algo...

- O quê?

- Nunca nos disse qual fica melhor! - disse Mina apontando os dois sutiãs que Lita segurava. Trunks ficou muito vermelho.

- POR QUÊ EU DEVERIA SABER?

Depois da pequena cena na loja, Trunks e as 4 garotas foram até o templo Hikawa para ver Rei. Trunks agora estava carregando as coisas de Ami e Serena também. Sua irritação já tinha passado e estava feliz de ter saído desse maldito shopping. Quando chegaram ao templo encontraram Rei varrendo o pátio.

- Olá meninas! - disse e depois notou um par de pernas muito familiar debaixo de uma montanha de pacotes.

- É você Trunks ?

- Olá Rei... - disse uma voz atrás dos pacotes.

- Oi Trunks, pode colocar todas essas coisas lá dentro, você deve estar morto.

Trunks entrou no templo e deixou as garotas sozinhas. Enquanto isso, Rei e Mina continuavam sem se falar.

- Vamos meninas. - disse Serena - Não podem simplesmente esquecer o que houve ontem?

- Não fui eu quem começou, além disso quem disse que estou zangada? - disse Rei num tom de voz muito agressivo.

- Nem eu! - respondeu Mina com o mesmo tom de voz e ambas não se encaravam.

- Por que não vem fazer compras conosco Rei? - perguntou Ami - Assim terão uma chance de se reconciliar.

- Sinto muito, mas mesmo que quisesse ir com vocês e com a senhorita Aino (apontando Mina), tenho que cuidar do meu primo e não posso encontrar uma babá a essa hora.

- Sua tia devia deixar seu filho com os lobos, eles fariam um trabalho melhor que você - retrucou Mina.

- Quem te perguntou? - devolveu Rei com um tom de voz ameaçador.

- Vamos meninas, parem de discutir. - insistiu Lita - não deveriam ficar guardando rancores.

- Eu estou disposta a perdoar a senhorita Aino se ela se desculpar primeiro comigo pelo que me disse ontem.

- Bem, podem dizer à senhorita Hino que não o farei até que ela se desculpe primeiro. - declarou Mina e ambas se deram as costas.

- Humph! - respondeu Rei e decidiu ignorá-la. Mina fez o mesmo. O resto das garotas tentava consertar as coisas até que Ami notou algo.

- Ei meninas... - perguntou - Cadê o Trunks?

Todas começaram a procurá-lo e lembraram que ele não voltou depois de deixar os pacotes no templo. As 5 foram atrás dele e o encontraram brincando com um bebê. A criança puxava o cabelo de Trunks enquanto ele fazia caretas engraçadas. Trunks o carregou gentilmente e começou a fazer cócegas em sua barriga fazendo o bebê rir cada vez mais. ( sim... um desses grandes momentos Kodak.)

- Rei, quem é este amiguinho? - perguntou Trunks

- Ele se chama Tetsuo. - respondeu sorrindo - É meu primo, ficará aqui este fim de semana.

- Ah! Ele é muito lindo! - disse Serena ao pegá-lo nos braços. O bebê começou a chorar no momento em que ela o segurou.

- Passe-o pra mim. - disse Lita - Talvez esteja assustado. - o bebê não parava de chorar embora Lita o carregasse, todas as garotas tentaram acalmá-lo, mas nem Rei conseguiu.

- Deixe-me tentar. - Trunks pediu para Rei que era a última a carregá-lo. No momento em que Trunks segurou o bebê ele parou de chorar. Tetsuo começou a puxar os cabelos roxos de Trunks com uma mão e com a outra começou a chupar o dedo. As garotas assistiam a cena.

- Realmente é muito bom com crianças. - disse Ami - Já fez isso antes?

- Não, nunca. - respondeu. Depois todos saíram para o pátio, e Trunks continuava brincando com Tetsuo.

- Então Rei, tem certeza de que não quer vir conosco? Tem uma nova loja com coisas incríveis. - insistiu Serena, enquanto Trunks a olhava com uma expressão de terror em seu rosto.

- "NÃOOOO! Mais compras? Será que estas garotas nunca param?"

- Sinto muito, mas realmente tenho que ficar e cuidar do meu primo. - respondeu Rei, nesse momento Trunks olhou o pequeno Tetsuo com um estranho olhar.

- Já sei! - interrompeu Trunks - Eu posso cuidar dele o resto do dia enquanto vocês vão às compras. "É bem melhor que ir às compras de novo!"

- Não sei... realmente não quero arruinar o resto do seu dia Trunks. - respondeu Rei.

- Não tem problema! Além disso eu sempre quis um irmão mais novo, mesmo só por um dia. "E também, se vejo outra loja vou enlouquecer!"

- Tem certeza? Cuidar de um bebê não é tão simples como você pensa. - avisou Ami.

- Não se preocupem! "Prefiro o garoto do que carregar outra montanha de pacotes!" Podem pegá-lo na minha casa quando acabarem as compras, ele não será problema, não é mesmo Tetsuo?

- Então está bem, vou com vocês. - momentos depois os 7 deixavam o templo. Trunks levava Tetsuo num carrinho e carregava uma bolsa com fraldas, garrafas de leite, talco, e outras coisas assim. Mina e Rei ainda não se falavam, Lita caminhava ao lado de Trunks segurando seu braço (como sempre).

- Sabem amigos... - comentou Serena dirigindo-se a Trunks e Lita - Olhando vocês dois juntos com o pequeno Tetsuo, parecem um casal feliz.

Lita e Trunks estacaram. Trunks começou a olhar Lita e Tetsuo, e percebeu que o que Serena disse parecia verdade. Lita estava sorrindo, assim como as outras, apenas Trunks estava muito encabulado.

- Não seja ridícula! - disse com voz forte tentando esconder o nervosismo que obviamente refletia.

- Vejam só, ele está corando! - apontou Serena zombando dele.

- NÃO, Não é verdade! Vocês não zombaram de mim o suficiente naquela loja?

As sailors não puderam conter a risada. Todas sabiam que Trunks gostava de Lita embora não admitisse em público (ou a ele mesmo). As garotas sabiam que ele era tímido demais para dizer diretamente, mas elas aceitavam essa parte da personalidade de Trunks. Lita o observava, realmente ele ficava bem com Tetsuo a seu lado, Tetsuo lembrava Trunks um pouco. Ela começou a pensar no excelente pai que Trunks seria algum dia. E com estes pensamentos seu sonho começou...

Ela usava um elegante vestido, como uma princesa, estava sentada num grande vale florido, uma pequena ave se encontrava sobre seu ombro e começou a alimentá-la com sementes (bem como um filme de Walt Disney). Alguém se aproximava dela em um cavalo, era Trunks que vinha num belo corcel branco, e vestido com roupas de um príncipe. Lita o olhou com olhos sonhadores, seu amado lhe estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar e depois a sentou frente a ele, ficando cara a cara, Trunks a segurou pela cintura com uma mão enquanto a outra tomava as rédeas do cavalo. Lita o abraçou pelo pescoço enquanto o cavalo percorria todo o vale. Seus rostos se encontravam a meros centímetros e depois Trunks a beijou apaixonadamente.

- Te amo Lita Kino, quero estar a seu lado para sempre. - disse ele

- Oh Trunks, estou tão feliz. - respondeu Lita

- Perdoe-me por ter demorado tanto tempo para perceber isso, fui um idiota.

- Não... não diga isso... você está aqui e isso é o que importa...

- Não quero deixá-la nunca Lita, quero começar uma vida com você! Quero que seja a mãe de meus filhos e viveremos felizes para sempre...

Ela o olhou direto nos olhos, ele estava falando sério e sabia que nunca a abandonaria, depois ambos começaram a se beijar de novo, enquanto viajavam através do vale de flores.

- Eu também quero... - respondeu Lita - E quero ter lindos filhos com você. - ele sorriu e voltou a beijá-la.

- Há mais uma coisa que tenho que lhe dizer meu amor. - disse Trunks

- E o que é, meu amor?

- CUIDADO! - gritou

POFT!

Lita sentiu como caiu fortemente sobre o chão e começou a esfregar a testa para aliviar um pouco a dor.

- Tudo bem? - perguntou Ami.

- Não viu a placa de PARE que estava na sua frente? Eu avisei para tomar cuidado, não foi? - disse Trunks

- Qu...que ? - Rei e Serena a ajudaram a se levantar.

- Como não viu essa placa Lita? O que estava vendo? - perguntou Serena.

- Eu... eu estava com a cabeça longe daqui. - explicou um pouco envergonhada.

Algumas quadras depois, Trunks e Tetsuo deixaram o grupo e foram para outro lado, enquanto as garotas levaram Rei e Mina a outro shopping para tentar reconciliá-las. Depois de caminhar alguns minutos Trunks notou que não havia ninguém à vista então decidiu se divertir um pouco.

- Tetsuo, pode guardar um segredo? - perguntou brincando. Depois segurou o bebê fortemente e com cuidado começou a voar até sua casa, segundos depois já estavam na casa de Trunks. Tetsuo realmente gostou da viagem, não parava de rir.

- Bem-vindo a minha humilde casa! - disse Trunks ao abrir a porta deixando ver uma enorme bagunça que cobria toda a casa. Já se passara algum tempo desde que Lita a arrumou, então Trunks teve tempo para "reorganizar" todas as suas coisas.

Em seguida ele pôs Tetsuo no sofá, depois de ter tirado uma montanha de caixas de pizza que o escondiam. Tetsuo esticou os braços e começou a movê-los como se fossem asas.

- Vooom vooom! - tentava dizer - Vooom vooom! vooom vooom!

- O que foi amigo? - perguntou Trunks - Quer voar de novo?

-Vooom vooom!

- Está bem, está bem! Só não diga nada sobre isso a Rei ou ela vai te chamar de mentiroso.

Trunks começou a levitar de novo e pôs Tetsuo na barriga segurando-o pela cintura. Tetsuo esticou os braços como uma ave. Trunks começou a voar ao redor da casa, enquanto brincava de avião.

- Base para Tetsuo-1 ... base para Tetsuo-1, por favor responda, câmbio. - disse Trunks - Aqui Tetsuo-1, pronto para a ação, câmbio... Tetsuo-1 deve destruir a base norte da patrulha vermelha! Câmbio... Tetsuo-1 pronto, posso ver a base, pronto para disparar... câmbio e desligo.

Enquanto os garotos brincavam, as garotas estavam fazendo compras de novo. A situação entre Mina e Rei continuava igual, na verdade cada vez que uma das duas se interessava por alguma coisa, a outra nem sequer se incomodava em entrar na loja que o vendia.

Rei estava agora numa loja experimentando um vestido, e Mina permanecia do lado de fora ignorando-a, ela começou a olhar as lojas próximas enquanto suas amigas saíam, nesse momento seus olhos se detiveram na mesma loja de brinquedos que Trunks viu a poucas horas. Mina reparou na nova figura de ação do Super Saiya-man (com espada incluída), "Realmente é muito bonito." - pensou Mina observando a figura, de repente começou a sonhar.

Mina estava em um lugar coberto por luzes coloridas, estava em seu uniforme de sailor quando notou que alguém se aproximava. Quando se voltou viu o Super Saiya-Man voando até ela com um brilhante sorriso no rosto.

- Super Saiya-Man! - gritou contente.

Seu amado super herói se aproximava dela, ele a tomou entre seus braços e a levou voando aos céus. Mina viu anjos voando junto a eles, um arco-íris iluminava seu caminho, podia-se escutar sinos e haviam muitas pétalas de flores por todos os lados.

- Você voltou... - disse Mina enquanto descansava sua cabeça em seu peito - ...mesmo depois do que houve ontem.

- É preciso mais que essa menina para me afastar de você.

- Estou tão feliz que tenha voltado... não parei de pensar em você, e quero me desculpar pelo que Sailor Marte disse.

- Não tem porque se desculpar de nada, além disso eu também não parei de pensar em você.

- Você me ama? - perguntou Mina com um olhar esperançoso.

- Mais que tudo no mundo! - disse, Mina enrubesceu no momento que ouviu estas palavras.

- É verdade? - perguntou felizmente - Então... poderia tirar sua máscara ... só para mim?

- Para você... claro! Farei tudo que te deixar feliz. - disse - Mas antes disso... poderia me dizer algo?

- Claro, o que for, o que quer saber?

- Poderia me dizer onde fica o colégio Furikan? - perguntou o Super Saiya-Man com uma voz bem diferente.

- Claro... o colégio Furikan... O COLÉGIO FURIKAN? - gritou surpresa enquanto despertava bruscamente de seu sonho.

- Sim, onde fica o colégio Furikan... - perguntou de novo um jovem de camisa amarela carregando uma mochila e uma sombrinha vermelha sobre ela, também usava uma faixa amarela na cabeça e dava a impressão de estar totalmente perdido. - Pode me dizer como chegar lá?

- Hum... isso fica no distrito de Nerima, não é? - perguntou Mina já acordada. - Se está procurando a estação de trem tem que sair do shopping, descer a rua principal por duas quadras, virar à direita até encontrar um semáforo então dar a volta à esquerda e seguir em frente, não tem como errar!

- Er... sim, obrigado. - agradeceu o rapaz não muito convencido, e depois foi procurar a saída do shopping.

- Ei Mina! - se aproximou Serena - Quem era esse rapaz tão simpático?

- Só alguém que procurava o caminho para o colégio Furikan, não é onde Darien está trabalhando?

- Sim... falando de coincidências.

Enquanto isso, de volta à casa de Trunks, ele estava lidando com uma parte muito difícil do cuidado de bebês, Tetsuo teve um pequeno "acidente" e Trunks lutava com Tetsuo para poder trocar suas fraldas.

- Ei! Pare de se mexer tanto! - pediu tentando tirar a fralda suja. - Aaaawwww! Que demo...! Vamos ver onde Rei pôs as fraldas.

Trunks pegou o talco e começou a aplicar em Tetsuo, depois de fazer o difícil trabalho de "limpeza", mas infelizmente Trunks esqueceu sua própria força e apertou demais o frasco fazendo a tampa explodir e espalhar o talco por todos os lados.

- Fantástico! cof, bem o que eu cof precisava!

Depois de limpar o melhor que pôde todo esse desastre, Trunks enfim segurou Tetsuo e passou o que restava no frasco. Finalmente terminou o trabalho "sujo" (bom, eu acho), Trunks olhou em volta um segundo para checar se tudo estava limpo (um grande erro), justo quando Trunks se virou Tetsuo urinou na jaqueta favorita de Trunks, (claro que ele não notou, já que não foi um ataque de Ki, assim ele não pôde detectá-lo.)

- Ei! - gritou Trunks saindo do alcance de Tetsuo - Essa é minha jaqueta favorita! - Trunks a tirou e a jogou na lavadora.

- Muito bem, chega de senhor bonzinho! Vou colocar essa fralda mesmo que me mate! "Ainda não entendo como um menino que mal pode andar esteja me vencendo."

Após alguns minutos com o pequeno Tetsuo, Trunks conseguiu trocar suas fraldas, e depois lhe deu uma mamadeira que Rei preparara. Tetsuo se tornou mais cooperativo quando começou a comer. Trunks o pôs entre suas pernas enquanto Tetsuo tomava seu leite. Exceto pela luta com as fraldas, Trunks tinha que reconhecer que estava indo muito bem com o pequeno primo de Rei, ele só desejava que seu pai tivesse lhe dado um irmão ou uma irmã para preencher o vazio que deixou. Quando Tetsuo terminou seu leite, Trunks o colocou no sofá para ver TV.

- Então, gosta de televisão? - perguntou

Trunks começou a passar os canais procurando algo interessante para ver, infelizmente, toda vez que ele achava algo interessante ou um canal que Tetsuo não gostava ele fazia um claro sinal de protesto, então para mantê-lo feliz Trunks deixou em um estúpido programa sobre um dinossauro roxo, que cantava músicas idiotas e sem sentido sobre gostar de todos e todos dele (?). O programa estava mais chato que a aula de matemática, e logo adormeceu na sala, e Tetsuo não demorou muito para fazer o mesmo.

Ao mesmo tempo as garotas terminaram suas compras e foram até a casa de Trunks. Apesar de todos os seus esforços Serena, Lita e Ami não conseguiram reconciliar Rei e Mina. Cada vez que tentavam resolver o problema este parecia piorar. As duas eram muito orgulhosas e nenhuma se desculparia se a outra não o fizesse primeiro, coisa que obviamente não aconteceu.

- Foi ótimo Trunks se oferecer para cuidar de Tetsuo. - disse Rei tentando puxar a conversa - Parece que os dois se entenderam muito bem. Tetsuo não costuma gostar muito de estranhos.

- É mesmo! - concordou Lita muito orgulhosa.

- Tem muita sorte de ter encontrado alguém como ele. - emendou Serena, Lita apenas sorria.

- Me pergunto porque insistiu em cuidar dele ao invés de vir conosco às compras. - disse Ami

- Bom... - comentou Lita - Talvez seja porque ele é filho único e nunca teve um bom relacionamento com seu pai.

- Entendo. - disse Ami - Deve estar demonstrando seu instinto paternal para compensar sua dolorosa infância.

- Desde quando é psicóloga profissional Ami? - perguntou Serena

- É aqui Lita? - perguntou Rei apontando uma estranha casa de forma esférica com o número 6 escrito.

- Sim.. é esta.

- Que casa estranha. - disse Mina.

A porta estava aberta, por isso elas não se incomodaram em bater e entraram. O lugar estava um desastre, todas as garotas ficaram chocadas com a bagunça e ficaram examinado o lugar. Lita não podia acreditar que Trunks conseguiu bagunçar tudo de novo depois dela pessoalmente ter limpado.

- Será que a lavadora de Trunks explodiu? - perguntou Mina ao ver a enorme quantidade de roupas espalhadas pelo quarto. - Ou é sempre assim?

- É sempre assim... - respondeu Lita já sem o tom de voz que demonstrava orgulho.

- Vejam! Parece que há algo vivo ali - disse Serena apontando algo perto da televisão.

As garotas se aproximaram para ver o que estava no sofá tentando se desviar de tudo que estava jogado no chão. Ao chegar, viram Tetsuo e Trunks dormindo no sofá. O bebê estava chupando seu dedo com uma mão e com a outra segurava o cabelo de Trunks. Trunks por outro lado o segurava como se fosse um urso de pelúcia (Sim, outro desses grandes momentos Kodak). Todas as garotas sorriram diante da bonita cena.

- Ooooooooh! Os dois parecem tão meigos assim! - disse Serena em voz baixa para não acordá-los.

- Ninguém trouxe uma câmera? - perguntou Mina

- Ele fica muito bem quando não está roncando. - comentou Ami, que era a única que o havia visto (ou melhor, ouvido) dormir durante as aulas.

- Será que devemos acordá-los? - perguntou Rei

- Dormem tão bem... - disse Lita - Talvez devêssemos esperar.

- E o que fazemos enquanto isso? - perguntou Serena.

- Que tal limparmos todo este desastre? - sugeriu Ami - É o mínimo que podemos fazer para agradecer o que fez por Tetsuo.

Com todo o cuidado para não fazer barulho, as garotas começaram a limpar a casa de Trunks. Enquanto isso ele sonhava. No seu sonho ele estava com Lita em uma grande e bonita casa. Ele a segurava pela cintura, os dois estavam sozinhos em um corredor, era muito bom tê-la a seu lado, sentir suas mãos sobre seu pescoço.

- Prometo não morrer nunca, isso te faz sentir melhor? - disse ela

Ele sorriu para ela. Depois ela começou a beijá-o, era tão doce e carinhosa, não podia se lembrar de nenhum momento tão feliz em sua vida.

- Mas que cena tão encantadora. - disse uma voz muito familiar que Trunks preferia não ter escutado. Era o andróide nº17, ele estava encostado numa parede. Como ele chegou aqui? Ele não podia perder tempo pensando nisso. Rapidamente o enfrentou.

- Então você pensa que pode salvá-la da morte? - disse ironicamente - Como seu pai ou seus amigos?

- Trunks! - grito Lita.

Trunks se virou rapidamente para Lita mas não a encontrou. Onde estava? Ele ouviu seu grito novamente, vinha de baixo, já não estavam num corredor e sim em mar aberto. O nº17 e ele estavam levitando. Ele viu Lita presa em um redemoinho onde estava se afogando. Trunks rapidamente voa para salvá-la, mas dois pares de braços o impedem. Eram o nº17 e a nº18... não, espere ... ela não era a nº18! Era Ami! Mas se vestia como a nº18 e estava levitando.

As garotas começaram a ouvir gemidos de Trunks, todas pararam o que estavam fazendo para ver o que acontecia, elas começaram a imaginar sobre o que estaria sonhando, quem sabe? Talvez fosse com Lita (bem, isso era o que elas esperavam). Trunks não era muito aberto, então talvez pudesse murmurar algo sobre seus sentimentos por Lita.

- ...Ami... pare... me solte!... - murmurou Trunks enquanto sacudia a cabeça de um lado para outro. Todas as garotas se viraram para Ami, especialmente Lita. Por quê Trunks estava sonhando com ela? O QUÊ estavam fazendo nesse sonho? Por que ela não o soltava? Ami estava bastante embaraçada, além de estar muito nervosa pela situação em que Trunks a colocara. Ela estava tão surpresa quanto todas, ela não fez nada errado, mas como convenceria as outras de que era inocente?

- Ami... tem alguma coisa que não nos disse sobre você e Trunks? - perguntou Serena um pouco brava.

- E... eu... não... não fiz nada! - tentou explicar, enquanto as garotas a olhavam não muito convencidas. - VERDADE!

Enquanto isso, no sonho de Trunks ele ainda tentava se libertar, mas não conseguia. O que estava acontecendo? Por que não podia se transformar em super saiyajin? Os andróides o seguravam com muita força e zombavam dele perversamente. Ele não podia fazer nada além de assistir à terrível cena.

Lita desesperadamente tentava manter-se na superfície, mas começou a afundar lentamente, fazendo com que o sofrimento de Trunks fosse mais doloroso e desesperador. As garotas viam como o rosto de Trunks se tornava mais agitado, ele parecia muito preocupado. Por precaução Rei havia afastado Tetsuo dele antes que Trunks o ferisse acidentalmente. As garotas não sabiam o que fazer até que de repente Trunks acordou com um grande grito. Lita se aproximou para ver se estava tudo bem.

- Trunks! Você está bem? - perguntou muito preocupada - Acalme-se, foi só um pesadelo!

Trunks olhou em volta e lembrou que estava em casa e estava rodeado por suas 5 amigas, as quais o olhavam muito preocupadas. Seu rosto estava muito suado, ele respirava agitadamente, devagar se levantou e foi até o banheiro. - Preciso me lavar. - disse.

Depois de lavar o rosto com água fria e se acalmar um pouco ele voltou à sala. Ao entrar notou que suas amigas olhavam para ele esperando uma resposta. Ele não disse nada até que Lita fez a pergunta óbvia.

- O que aconteceu, Trunks?

- Apenas... apenas um pesadelo.

- Parecia mais que um simples pesadelo. - disse Serena - Não quer falar sobre isso?

- Não foi nada, verdade. - respondeu

Lita, Mina, Rei e Serena o olhavam muito desconfiadas, depois as 4 encararam Ami com o mesmo olhar, Serena foi a primeira a comentar.

- Você chamou Ami durante seu sonho. - disse - Por que?

- Bem, ela estava no meu pesadelo. - explicou.

- E o que estavam fazendo neste sonho? - perguntou Lita preocupada e zangada. Ela era a mais ofendida de todas.

- O que quer dizer com isso? - perguntou inocentemente Trunks sem entender a que Lita se referia. - O que acha que estávamos... (seu cérebro entendeu a indireta... agora!)...AAAWWWWW! QUE DIABO... VOCÊS GAROTAS SÃO DOENTES!

- Bem? - tornou a perguntar Rei ainda desconfiada.

- Não... não fazíamos... eeeh...isso nem nada romântico se é o que estão pensando, posso garantir!

- E o que estavam fazendo então? - perguntou Serena.

- Ela... estava... " me perdoe Ami"... ela tinha me amarrado numa cadeira e me obrigava a estudar até a morte. - mentiu para não dizer que Ami ajudava a matar Lita.

- AAAAHHH! - disseram as quatro, e suspiraram de alívio. Ao que parece se contentaram com a resposta, afinal era bem lógica conhecendo os métodos de estudos de Ami. Todos pouco a pouco se tranqüilizaram e voltaram ao normal, exceto por Ami, que estava vermelha como um semáforo, não dava para saber se era de vergonha ou de raiva, mas ela não disse nada. Trunks começou a notar que algo não estava bem, olhando atenciosamente sua casa reparou que toda a sua roupa sumira (me refiro à que estava jogada por toda parte, não a que está pensando com sua mente suja!). Ele não viu as calças que sempre deixava sobre a cadeira, nem sua camisa que sempre estava pendurada no televisor, nem os calções que deixava com suas revistas, isso entre outras coisas que haviam desaparecido, onde foram todas as suas coisas?

- Limpamos enquanto você dormia. - disse Ami vendo seu olhar confuso. - Não limpamos bem?

- Ahh... sim, claro... mas, onde estão todas as minhas coisas agora?

Depois de algum tempo, todos estavam fazendo algo, Ami ajudava Trunks a encontrar suas coisas, Lita e Serena trocavam Tetsuo que teve outro pequeno acidente, enquanto Mina e Rei estavam na sala, ainda de costas sem dizer uma só palavra. Trunks finalmente voltou de seu quarto e viu suas amigas com essa atitude de "estou de mal com você".

- Ei garotas, o que foi? Algo errado entre vocês?

- Está tudo bem, obrigada. - respondeu Mina com indiferença

- Eu também. - acrescentou Rei com o mesmo tom.

- Por que não conversam?

- Não falarei com a senhorita Aino até que ela peça desculpas. - respondeu Rei sem olhar para Mina.

- Trunks, poderia dizer à senhorita Hino que eu não me desculparei até que ela se desculpe primeiro? - rebateu Mina.

- Bom... mas primeiro poderiam me dizer porque não se falam?

Ambas ficaram apreensivas. Como diriam que se tratava do Super Saiya-Man sem revelar que elas eram as sailors? Precisariam falar com cuidado.

- A senhorita Hino fez um grande trabalho assustando um rapaz que me interessava. - respondeu Mina.

- Esse sujeito é muito perigoso, e além disso não sabemos nada sobre ele e ela está assim só porque ele é muito bonito. - replicou Rei.

- Você não pode provar isso, só tem pressentimentos.

- Um rapaz? Tudo isto é por um rapaz que mal conhecem?

As duas permaneceram caladas, realmente ninguém havia apontado o ridículo dessa situação, e tudo por um rapaz. Ambas tentaram explicar o problema com mais calma.

- Bom, não é apenas um rapaz! - defendeu Mina - Ele se tornou uma parte importante de nossa... hã... vida diária.

- Pois pode ter certeza de que ele não daria a mínima se soubesse que estamos discutindo por causa dele. - nesse momento Trunks interrompeu.

- Vocês duas são boas amigas, não podem resolver isso de uma vez?

- Boas amigas não insultam umas às outras. - comentou Rei antes de dar as costas para Mina, que fez o mesmo.

- Tenho certeza de que nenhuma das duas falou sério. - comentou Trunks

- Depois do que ela me disse... acho que a amizade acabou!

- Pois eu digo o mesmo! - completou Rei

As coisas estavam ficando cada vez mais difíceis. Trunks realmente ia se odiar pelo que ia fazer.

- Mina, Rei... sabem quantos amigos eu tenho?

As duas ficaram confusas com isso. O que isso tinha a ver com o que estavam falando? Trunks mostrava a mão aberta mostrando seus 5 dedos.

- Cinco! Apenas cinco amigos. - disse Trunks - Lita, Ami, Serena e vocês duas, e com Tetsuo são 6... sabem porque só tenho vocês?

- Bem... não... - comentou Mina

- Bom, é muito simples, todos os meus amigos foram... foram assassinados... todos e eu não pude fazer nada para salvá-los, creio que Lita não lhes disse nada sobre isso, não é?

Mina e Rei o olhavam muito surpresas e tristes por ele. Lita nunca havia dito nada sobre isso.

- Nós... nós sentimos... não sabíamos. - comentou Rei.

- Não se preocupe, mas a questão aqui é outra, a questão é que quando eles morreram eu fiquei completamente arrasado, e agora Rei diga, o que sentiria se de repente Mina morresse, ou você Mina, o que sentiria se alguma coisa ruim acontecesse com Rei?

Ambas permaneceram em silêncio por um momento, Mina foi a primeira a falar.

- Acho que nos sentiríamos como você. - disse

- Sim... eu também.

- A amizade não deve ser recebida, deve ser conquistada. - disse Trunks - E quanto ao rapaz que causou tudo isso... acho que devem conversar com ele.

Outro grande silêncio pairou na sala, mas as garotas agora se entreolhavam com uma expressão de culpa e estupidez pelo que haviam feito uma com a outra durante todo o dia.

- Trunks... poderia nos deixar sozinhas um minuto? - pediu Mina - Acho que precisamos conversar.

- Claro! - Trunks se dirigiu ao outro quarto, mas antes olhou para uma das paredes - Vamos garotas, o show acabou!

Três vozes com expressão de surpresa vieram da parede. De trás dela saíram Lita, Serena e Ami um pouco embaraçadas por terem sido pegas em flagrante.

- "Odeio quando ele faz isso." - pensou Lita, mas não podia esconder seu sorriso. Os quatro entraram em um dos quartos, uma vez sozinhas Mina foi a primeira a falar.

- Sinto muito Rei! - começou - De verdade, eu não devia ter dito essas coisas.

- Não... sou eu que devo desculpas, tem razão, não devia ser tão teimosa, pode me perdoar?

- Só se você me perdoar também. - disse Mina enquanto se abraçavam - E o que faremos sobre "ele"?

- Sobre o Super Saiya-Man ? Bom, ele não me interessa, pelo menos não como você, mas quero saber quem é ele e o que quer.

- Então não se importaria se eu... bom, já sabe.

- Não se preocupe, não vou ficar no seu caminho.

Enquanto isso, no outro quarto, Lita, Serena, Ami, Trunks e Tetsuo estavam sentados numa cama.

- Resolveu a situação muito bem Trunks. - comentou Ami - Bom trabalho!

- Não foi nada. - disse enquanto brincava com o bebê.

Lita se acomodou em seu ombro e o abraçou pela cintura.

- É muito modesto. - comentou.

Ami e Serena notaram que Trunks não estava nervoso, parecia que estava feliz por Lita abraçá-lo. O braço de Trunks se moveu e tocou o ombro de Lita. Agora ela estava surpresa, Trunks não disse nada, apenas continuou brincando com Tetsuo em suas pernas. Ele não sabia exatamente o que era, só sabia que Lita era diferente das outras garotas, era mais que uma amiga e pela primeira vez Serena deixou de dizer algo bobo que pudesse quebrar a encantadora cena.

- Bem, acho que já podemos sair agora. - sugeriu Ami.

Os cinco saíram do quarto e foram até a sala, Lita ainda continuava abraçando Trunks pela cintura, e ele segurando seu ombro, enquanto com a outra mão segurava Tetsuo. (agora sim pareciam um casal)

- Acho melhor irmos, obrigada por tudo Trunks. - comentou Rei.

- Foi um prazer... - respondeu - E se precisar de alguém para cuidar de Tetsuo conte comigo!

Todas começaram a sair, Lita foi a última a dizer adeus.

- Nos vemos amanhã na escola, tudo bem? - disse Lita

- Claro, até amanhã então.

Lita e Trunks permaneceram na porta se olhando, ambos sem dizer uma só palavra. Trunks a olhava cuidadosamente, ela realmente era bonita, nunca havia notado antes, mas ele sentia algo diferente do que sentia por suas outras amigas, um sentimento que não entendia, de repente ele quebrou o encanto antes de que Lita começasse a perguntar porque ele a estava olhando assim, com essa cara de bobo.

- Eee...acho que suas amigas estão te esperando.

- Eeee... sim, até amanhã! "Pensei que ele ia me dar um beijo."

As cinco garotas começaram a se afastar, enquanto Trunks as observava da porta de casa, ao sumirem de sua vista Trunks fechou a porta e foi para a cama.

* * *

><p>Notas do Autor: Phew! esse foi longo! Agora meus olhos estão prestes a cair, estão me matando igual à minha cabeça, quero parar de escrever, mas NÃO ME IMPORTA! devo continuar! Não quero que este seja um desses fanfics incompletos, só me dêem um tempo para me recuperar. Ah, outra coisa: Ryoga Hibiki (que fez uma aparição especial para quem não notou) é um personagem de Ranma 12 e os direitos pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi, então não me processem!


	8. Despedida

**Capítulo 8: Despedida...**

Era uma manhã tranqüila em Tóquio, eram cerca de 7 da manhã, os jovens iam para a escola, as lojas começavam a abrir e os problemas de trânsito iam surgindo. Poderia ser um dia normal exceto por um jovem casal que corria como se o inferno se abatesse pelas ruas de Tóquio. O jovem puxava uma garota aterrorizada. Certamente isso não fazia parte de um dia "normal", mas as pessoas já tinham se acostumado e ninguém dava muita importância.

- TRUUUUUNKSS! NÃO POSSO MAIS SENTIR MEU BRAÇO! - gritava Serena.

- Não se preocupe, estamos quase chegando!

Horas mais tarde, durante o recreio na escola, podemos ver Trunks e Lita almoçando sob a mesma árvore de sempre. Já devem imaginar a maneira selvagem de Trunks para comer. Durante a semana era possível observar alguns progressos no casal. Eles passavam muito tempo juntos, seguravam as mãos, trocavam abraços, para todos era óbvio que Lita e Trunks estavam namorando, mas infelizmente havia uma pessoa que não sabia, essa pessoa era Trunks. Podia ser tão veloz quanto um raio, mas nas questões do amor era mais lento que uma tartaruga sem 3 patas.

Surpreendentemente, Ami e Serena não estavam com eles. O motivo: Lua estava lhes dando as últimas informações sobre o Super Saiya-Man.

- Tem certeza disso Lua? - perguntou Ami.

- Receio que sim, Artemis e eu investigamos bem, não há dúvidas disso, Super Saiya-Man é a razão desses monstros terem aparecido ultimamente.

- Parece que Rei tinha razão. - comentou Ami.

- Não posso acreditar que o Super Saiya-Man esteja por trás disto, não faz sentido, deve ser algum engano. - declarou Serena.

- Sinto muito Serena, confirmamos várias vezes.

- Então ele estava fingindo estar do nosso lado? - perguntou Ami.

- Não sabemos, a única cosa que sabemos é que o Super Saiya-Man não pertence a esta realidade, não sei como, mas quando ele entrou em nosso universo provocou essa fissura interdimensional, em outras palavras ele é a causa que do desequilíbrio entre os 2 universos.

- Mina não vai gostar disto, ela e Rei já sabem sobre isso? - perguntou Ami

- Artemis deve estar dando as notícias agora, queria falar com Lita também, mas acho que ela está muito ocupada com Trunks. - disse Lua.

- Não se preocupe, nós lhe diremos. - disse Serena

O tempo passou rápido e Trunks e Lita decidiram sair num "encontro" (se é que se pode chamar assim). Recentemente havia chegado um parque de diversões e Lita convencera Trunks a levá-la. Trunks teve tempo de ir pra casa trocar o uniforme da escola. A roupa de Trunks ajudava a encontrá-lo a um quilômetro de distância, ele era a única pessoa em todo o planeta que usava essa ridícula jaqueta azul. O encontro começou bem, Lita esperava receber seu primeiro beijo que estava esperando a tanto tempo. Ela esperava que um encontro no parque talvez ajudasse. Voltando ao casal, estava tudo indo bem, participaram de muitos eventos, vários jogos, enfim, estavam se divertindo. Outra coisa que se notava era que desde que Trunks conheceu Lita ele sorria mais freqüentemente.

- Trunks, veja isso! - disse Lita apontando um urso de pelúcia como prêmio de um dos jogos do parque. - Não é lindo?

- Você quer? - perguntou Trunks. Lita afirmou com a cabeça e ele começou a buscar sua carteira dentro da jaqueta, o jogo consistia em derrubar alguns pinos com uma bola de baseball, seria fácil demais. Quando procurava sua carteira, ele sentiu algo em seu bolso mas não sabia que era, então tirou para ver. Era uma pequena cápsula, mas não era qualquer cápsula... era a cápsula que continha o remédio para a doença de Goku. A mente de Trunks começou a mostrar centenas de imagens em poucos segundos. Sua mãe construindo a máquina do tempo, ela lhe entregando o remédio de Goku, seu pai e seus amigos, a enorme quantidade de destruição e morte causada pelos andróides, o corpo de Gohan caído no chão, morto com a chuva caindo sobre ele...

Lita percebeu como o rosto de Trunks mudou de um sorriso para uma expressão muito séria quando olhava essa cápsula em sua mão. Algo estava errado e ela podia sentir.

Como podia ser tão descuidado? Ali estava ele, se divertindo com uma linda garota, quando deveria estar em outro lugar, um lugar onde sua presença era muito importante.

Nunca havia se sentido tão mal consigo mesmo, durante anos treinara para essa missão e agora estava em um PARQUE! Não podia acreditar, o destino de um mundo inteiro estava sob sua responsabilidade e ele o estava ignorando, estava dando as costas a todos que confiaram nele, e teria se esquecido disso se não encontrasse essa cápsula.

- Trunks? - perguntou Lita um pouco confusa. - Está tudo bem?

- Não. - respondeu com uma voz muito séria. - Nada está bem... - lentamente começou a se afastar do parque e de Lita, que começou a segui-lo.

- Trunks! Espere! - ela o segurou pelo ombro virando-o para ela. O que houve? Tem algo errado? - perguntou muito preocupada.

Trunks olhou para ela. Ele precisava ir e tinha que dizer. Isso não seria fácil, mas ia fazer mais de um mês desde que chegou a este planeta acidentalmente, e ele não podia ignorar sua missão por mais tempo. A salvação de seu mundo dependia desse remédio que carregava.

- Lita... - ele começou - irei embora em breve...

Lita ficou paralisada por alguns segundos. Essa sensação que ela conhecia muito bem começava a aparecer em seu coração. Ela sempre tentou ignorar o fato de que Trunks teria que ir, mas esse momento havia chegado.

- É... é mesmo... já se passou mais de um mês... precisa voltar para casa, não é?

- É... mais ou menos... - respondeu, Trunks nunca gostou nem achou fácil mentir para Lita, e esta vez não foi a exceção.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? Pra onde vai? - estava claro que Trunks escondia algo.

- Não... não posso te contar isso, só posso dizer que irei... para sempre.

Essas palavras foram como disparos direto contra seu coração.

- Então... nunca mais irei vê-lo?... vai me ligar algumas vezes?... vai escrever ou algo assim?

- Sinto muito Lita... mas nunca voltará a ter notícias minhas outra vez. - respondeu Trunks fazendo um grande esforço para olhá-la nos olhos.

- O quê? Por que não? Por que não pode me dizer aonde vai? - ela ficava cada vez mais zangada, frustrada e desesperada.

- Por favor Lita! Isto... também não é fácil para mim. - Trunks inspirou profundamente. - Qu... que... quero que se esqueça de mim.

Foi o suficiente, Lita não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir, esse horrível sentimento acaba de surgir novamente em seu coração, esse sentimento que saía cada vez que um garoto lhe partia o coração, ela pensou que não aconteceria novamente, mas Trunks acabava de provar que não era verdade.

- O... o quê ? - perguntou com uma voz muito triste. Se o coração de Lita fosse de cristal com certeza já haveria milhões de pedaços por todo o chão.

- Quero que se esqueça de mim, será mais fácil para nós dois se esquecermos um ao outro...

- Como me pede para fazer isso? - Lita gritou com uma voz que mostrava toda sua dor, Trunks viu como lágrimas saíam de seus olhos , ele também não se sentia muito bem.

- Lita por favor tente entender...

- NÃO! NÃO QUERO! Por que está me dizendo isto, como espera que me esqueça de você? Que continue minha vida como se você nunca tivesse existido? - Lita começou a bater no peito de Trunks várias vezes. Trunks não se mexeu, depois de algum tempo ela descansou sua cabeça em seu peito chorando.

- Lita... eu...

- Sabe? ...eu realmente gostava de você... acho que estou apaixonada por você.

Agora era a vez de Trunks sentir essa dor, essas palavras foram mais duras que qualquer golpe que já recebeu antes, era como levar uma estaca no coração, mas ele tinha uma missão que estava acima de qualquer coisa. Irônico não? Fez essa viagem para poder salvar seu mundo e recuperar a felicidade que havia perdido, e agora precisava sacrificar sua nova felicidade para voltar à anterior. Só havia uma coisa que podia dizer a Lita.

- Eu... sinto... - disse enquanto afastava Lita dele e lhe dava as costas. Já não podia olhá-la nos olhos. - Eu também... - respondeu Lita desconsolada. Ela lhe deu as costas e começou a correr de volta ao parque chorando, mas ele não tinha escolha. Trunks virou-se para vê-la pela última - Me perdoe... - disse mais uma vez e começou a caminhar na direção oposta. Ele se sentia como no inferno nesse momento.

Perto dali, Serena, Ami, Rei, Mina, Artemis e Lua caminhavam até o parque (não, não encontraram com Trunks, estranho não é?). Surpreendentemente Mina aceitou as notícias sobre o Super Saiya-Man bem. Os 6 procuravam Lita e Trunks.

- O que faremos então? Como resolveremos este problema? - perguntou Ami.

- Bom... - respondeu Lua - ...desde que ele apareceu os monstros começaram a surgir.

- Espero que não esteja sugerindo matá-lo. - disse Serena - Principalmente porque não acho que possamos com ele.

- Não creio que seja necessário. - respondeu Artemis - Se pudermos mandá-lo a seu universo o problema acaba, porque o equilíbrio entre os 2 mundos será restaurado.

- E se fizermos isso, os monstros deixarão de aparecer, não é? - perguntou Rei.

- Existe uma probabilidade de 82% de que a fissura entre os dois mundos seja reparada. - explicou Lua.

- E como o enviaremos de volta? - perguntou Mina.

- Essa é a parte difícil. - respondeu Artemis - Vejam, não sabemos como ele chegou aqui em primeiro lugar, a única possibilidade é que ele saiba voltar a seu mundo, assim só temos que convencê-lo.

- Espero que ele coopere, não acredito que possamos obrigá-lo. - declarou Ami.

- Acho que ele ajudará, talvez não saiba o problema que causou... - comentou Mina.

- Tomara que sim. - respondeu Serena.

- Ei, acho que Lita está ali! - disse Rei apontando um banco onde Lita estava sentada. - Por que Trunks não está com ela? Esperem, parece que ela está chorando!

Enquanto isso, em outra parte de Tóquio, Trunks chegava na loja onde havia encomendado o componente eletrônico que faltava.

- Com licença, senhor. - disse Trunks a um empregado - Há um mês pedi um adaptador, espero que já esteja aqui.

- Ah sim, já lembrei. - respondeu o vendedor - Você é o rapaz que queria esse estranho adaptador, não é?

- Sim sou eu, ele já chegou?

- Sim, já faz 2 semanas que chegou aqui, estava esperando que viesse para reclamá-lo, pensei que precisava dele com urgência.

- Sim, ainda preciso, é que... tenho estado ocupado ultimamente, lamento tê-lo feito esperar tanto.

- Não se preocupe, como pagou por ele adiantado não tem problema, espere que irei buscá-lo.

Quase ao mesmo tempo, Lita já havia contado a suas amigas o que houve entre ela e Trunks, todas estavam tentando animá-la, sem grande êxito.

- Sentimos muito Lita. - disse Ami - Não sabia que as coisas terminariam assim...

- Não consigo acreditar que Trunks tenha dito isso, que idiota! - replicou Mina.

- Acalme-se Mina, não fará bem a ela ouvir isso. - pediu Serena.

- Mas ainda não entendo snif - disse Lita - Por que cada vez que encontro um rapaz decente, acontece algo assim? Tenho uma maldição ou o quê? Tudo ia bem e de repente BOOM! Do nada ele me diz que tem que ir e que me esqueça dele! O que fiz de errado?...não é justo...

- Não se preocupe Lita... - disse Rei segurando seu ombro amigavelmente. - Você vai superar isto como sempre faz, além do mais nada disso é sua culpa, encontrará o rapaz certo mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Mas... esta não é como as outras vezes! - respondeu ainda chorando. - Eu realmente gostava dele... até lhe disse que o amava... por um momento pensei que ele me diria o mesmo, mas... acho que me enganei.

- "Trunks IDIOTA!"- pensava Mina, quase todas as sailors estavam zangadas com Trunks, embora mais tristes que zangadas, mas Mina estava furiosa! "Não pense que vou deixá-lo ir assim, deve uma explicação e vou fazer que se explique seu IDIOTA!" - ela começou a se afastar do grupo para procurar Trunks.

- Mina? - perguntou Serena - Aonde vai?

- Hã... eu volto logo, esperem por mim!

Uma hora depois, as garotas continuavam no parque tentando animar Lita, com pouco sucesso, ela sequer parou de chorar. Lua contou sobre o assunto do Super Saiya-Man para distraí-la um pouco, mas ela apenas ouviu sem parecer se importar.

- Ei meninas! - gritou Serena com seu "Sempre estou feliz" tom de voz. - Que tal outra volta no carrossel?

- De novo? - perguntou Rei - Já deu 14 voltas!

- Não seja desmancha-prazeres Rei. Vamos Lita, você quer dar outra volta, não é?

- Sim... se você quiser... - disse Lita com uma voz muito fraca e sem vida.

- CRASH!

- O que foi isso? - perguntou Ami.

Começou a ouvir-se muitos gritos do outro lado do parque. As 4 sailors, Artemis e Lua foram ver o que acontecia, todas as pessoas fugiam em pânico, um novo monstro havia aparecido.

Tinha uma forma humanóide, mas com 2 metros de altura, e estava coberto por escamas verdes. Sua cauda era o dobro de seu corpo e tinha 6 braços cada um com uma grande e afiada garra, suas presas não eram menores. As sailors realmente não queriam saber que o que essa coisa comia, porque pelo tamanho de suas garras e dentes podia ser qualquer coisa.

As 4 jovens imediatamente se transformaram para enfrentar o monstro.

- Pare aí! - gritou Sailor Moon - Não permitirei que machuque as pessoas! Monstros como você não tem nada que fazer neste mundo! Eu sou Sailor Moon e punirei você em nome da Lua!

- Chega de falar!... é hora de lutar! - interrompeu Lita muito zangada.

Lita tinha muito ódio, tristeza e muitos outros sentimentos misturados e sua cabeça estava prestes a explodir. De fato, se Lita viesse do universo de Ranma ela poderia fazer um grande "Shi Chi Hodokan", mas como não era, a única forma de poder se livrar desses sentimentos era fazer alguém em pedaços.

Ela se lançou contra o monstro dando séries de socos e chutes em seu inimigo, os quais o monstro estava esquivando. Apesar de seu grande tamanho e peso, era tremendamente ágil, coisa que irritava ainda mais Sailor Júpiter. O monstro contra atacou Júpiter com um de seus braços lançando-a alguns metros atrás. Ela podia sentir a dor do golpe em seu estômago, tentou voltar a respirar e ficar de pé depois de se contorcer de dor no chão. Sailor Moon foi ajudá-la.

- Muito bem! É minha vez! - gritou Marte.

- FOGO DE MARTE... ACENDA-SE!

O ataque de Rei atingiu precisamente o alvo, mas o monstro conseguiu se proteger com seus braços evitando um dano mais sério, quase todo seu corpo estava intacto.

- Maldição! Temos que atacar todas juntas para vencê-lo, você está bem Sailor Júpiter?

- Sim... vamos acabar com ele! - respondeu enquanto Sailor Moon a ajudava a ficar de pé.

- FOGO DE MARTE... ACENDA-SE!

- TROVÃO DE JÚPITER!

- BOLHAS CONGELANTES DE MERCÚRIO!

- CETRO DA PRINCESA DA LUA ... TRANSFORMAÇÃO!

O ataque combinado das sailors parecia um grande disparo com relâmpagos, fogo, gelo e alguns efeitos especiais, de novo o ataque atingiu seu alvo causando uma grande explosão. Depois que a fumaça se dissipou revelou uma criatura muito ferida, 2 de seus braços foram destruídos completamente, estava sangrando bastante e tinha várias feridas graves.

- SIM! Conseguimos! - festejou Sailor Moon.

- Não cante vitória! - advertiu Mercúrio - Essa coisa continua viva e não está nada feliz.

Ami tinha razão, o monstro não demorou a atacar as sailors, e usando sua cauda atingiu todas as sailors, Júpiter conseguiu esquivar o ataque mas suas companheiras não tiveram tanta sorte e foram jogadas contra uma parede próxima, apesar dos danos recebidos o monstro atacava como se não tivesse acontecido nada.

A criatura ficou de costas para Sailor Júpiter, era uma oportunidade que Lita não poderia desperdiçar. Ela imediatamente lhe dá um golpe direto na cabeça.

- "Trunks seu idiota, idiota, idiota!, IDIOTA!" - ficava repetindo em sua mente.

Lita sentiu como esse sentimento se apagava depois que seu golpe fez contato com a criatura, a raiva que sentia lhe ajudou a fazer um dano maior no monstro. Um grande BAM! foi ouvido quando Lita bateu na nuca do monstro. A criatura estava segurando a nuca em sinal de dor pelo ataque de Júpiter, embora ela também sofresse danos já que atacar o monstro desse jeito era como esmurrar uma parede, por isso decidiu atacar à distância.

Ela tentou recuar, mas o monstro a pegou pela perna, Lita viu com horror como os ferimentos e os braços que o monstro perdeu começaram a se regenerar.

Ela não conseguiu ver mais nada, porque ele a atravessou com uma de suas garras. Lita gritou com muita dor enquanto sentia as frias garras saindo de seu corpo. Depois disso o monstro a segurou pela cabeça e a levantou para jogá-la longe como se não fosse nada. Coisa que não a ajudou a se sentir melhor. A força com que foi lançada fez com que o impacto com o solo fosse duríssimo. Com suas últimas forças Lita só pôde segurar seu ferimento, por onde saía muito sangue, e seu ombro com o qual bateu no chão também não estava muito bem.

Enquanto isso, nos arredores de Tóquio, Trunks fazia os reparos finais na máquina do tempo. Estava tudo pronto para ir, mas havia algo que o impedia, que o incomodava, ele começou a sentir isso desde que partiu o coração de Lita, se sentia muito mal, se sentia culpado, mas não a que sentia sempre, esta era diferente. Ele sentia culpa por não ter podido ajudar Gohan quando morreu, esta era totalmente nova para ele. Ele feriu Lita, e a feriu muito. Ele tentava se concentrar no que estava fazendo, mas não podia, mesmo lembrando a importância de sua missão para tentar esquecer o que fez pela manhã. Momentos depois Trunks terminou de consertar a máquina, mas ele estava parado pensando, agora ele sabia que sua atitude com Lita não foi a mais correta.

Ela lhe disse que o amava, ele nunca havia sentido amor por ninguém além de sua mãe e amigos, não conhecia esse tipo de amor, lhe dava um pouco de medo, mas era muito familiar.

Começou a andar em volta da casa pensando no que fazer. Se deteve um momento para observar a máquina do tempo e depois a porta.

- "Tenho que dizer... tenho que dizer tudo, quem sou, de onde venho e porque estou aqui, afinal irei logo e realmente não importa se digo, não posso deixá-la assim."

Ele foi até a porta mas quando estava prestes a abrir alguém começou a bater, ele não esperava ninguém, mas decidiu abrir. Quando abriu ele viu Mina com um olhar de fúria em sua face. Realmente parecia que ela queria matá-lo, parecia que Trunks já estava enterrado 2 metros sob a terra, em um cômodo caixão.

- Você deve ser mesmo muito insensível! Sabia disso? - disse Mina entrando na casa de Trunks sem sequer lhe dar a chance de dizer entre.

- Mina... do que está falando?

- Pare de agir como se não soubesse! Quem diabos você pensa que é? Acha mesmo que pode ir assim e deixar Lita com o coração em pedaços?

- Mina... eu...

- Não me interrompa, estou falando! - Trunks imediatamente se calou como se fosse uma criança repreendida. - Não sei qual é o seu problema, mas isso não te dá o direito de magoar minha amiga!

- Espere, você está enganada!

- Não faz a menor idéia do estrago que causou idiota? Acha que pode brincar com seus sentimentos assim?

- Por favor me deixe explicar!

- Já falei para não me interromper! Saiba que Lita teve muitos namorados! E todos partiram seu coração, saiba que quando Lita te conheceu ela pensou que seria diferente, que seria o rapaz ideal para ela, nós também pensamos isso, mas parece que nos enganamos, você não é melhor que os outros!

- Me deixe explicar, MAS QUE DROGA! - finalmente gritou Trunks irritado, fazendo Mina se calar agora. - Acha que não me sinto mal pelo que fiz? Realmente acredita que estou feliz por ter feito isso?

- Então por que a abandona assim?

- Porque não tenho escolha! Não queria ir! Se pudesse ficar... mas não posso!

- E por que pediu que te esquecesse?

- Algumas vezes desejaria não tê-la conhecido... não doeria tanto deixá-la. - disse com uma voz melancólica.

- Trunks?... Você a ama?

- Não... não sei... eu... eu acho.

Nesse exato momento o comunicador de Mina começou a soar como louco, e como a casa de Trunks era muito silenciosa ele conseguiu escutar. Mina estava tentando desligá-lo para que Trunks não percebesse mas o ruído era bastante claro. Depois Trunks começou a ouvir a voz de Ami saindo do bolso de Mina.

- Mina? - disse Ami - Precisamos de ajuda! Um monstro atacou o parque, é forte demais para nós, Sailor Júpiter está muito ferida, precisamos da Sailor Vênus. Mina está ouvindo?

Mina não teve escolha, puxou seu comunicador - Já estou indo!

Trunks ficou mudo, não precisava ser um Einstein para descobrir que Mina era Sailor Vênus depois da conversa que acabara de ouvir.

- Você... você é Sailor Vênus? - perguntou ainda sem acreditar.

- Sim... eu sou...

- Isso significa que Sailor Júpiter é Lita, não é?

- Hã? Mas... como sabe?

- Isso não importa agora... se ela está em perigo temos que ajudá-las. - ele se dirigiu a seu quarto e voltou com uma espada que Mina achou muito familiar.

- Do que está falando? Como assim "temos"? Você não vai! Pode se ferir ou morrer!

- Se não formos logo... - disse enquanto saíam da casa. - Todas vão morrer!

- E como vamos chegar a tempo? Levaria uma hora para chegar! - nesse momento Trunks a segurou entre seus braços. - Chegaremos. - e dizendo estas últimas palavras Trunks começou a levitar, um segundo depois aumentou a velocidade e se dirigiu ao parque em alta velocidade.

Mina estava bastante confusa, não sabia o que estava acontecendo até que reconheceu a espada de Trunks, era a mesma que o Super Saiya-Man usava, enfim seus neurônios começaram a trabalhar e logo chegou à óbvia conclusão.

- Era você!... o tempo todo era você! Você é o Super Saiya-Man... - o tempo todo ela estava interessada no namorado de Lita, sentiu como seus sonhos começavam a desabar em pequenos pedaços, enquanto Trunks permanecia em silêncio.

- Como soube que Lita era Sailor Júpiter?

- Seu ki.

- Seu o quê?

- Seu ki, todo lutador tem um ki, o de Lita não é muito forte, mas é impossível que duas pessoas tenham o mesmo ki, já tinha sentido o mesmo ki em Lita e em Sailor Júpiter nas últimas semanas, coisa que não podia entender, primeiro pensei que era um engano, mas agora que sei que Lita e Sailor Júpiter são a mesma pessoa sei que não estava enganado.

- Espere, já estou vendo as garotas! - interrompeu Mina apontando uma luta perto do parque.

As coisas não estavam nada bem lá embaixo, apenas Mercúrio e Marte continuavam de pé, Sailor Moon começava a levantar muito ferida e com muita dor, mas Sailor Júpiter estava muito pior. Enquanto Trunks e Mina discutiam em sua casa, o monstro se divertiu mais um pouco com Lita, (estava muito pior agora). Ela estava caída no chão, sangrando muito mais, com mais ferimentos que antes, quase não podia respirar, estava prestes a morrer. Trunks não perdeu tempo e formou uma esfera de energia em sua mão e apontou para o monstro.

Sailor Marte começou a sentir a presença do Super Saiya-Man, ele estava perto, sua suspeita se confirmou quando uma grande esfera de energia atingiu o monstro, jogando-o contra a roda da fortuna, derrubando-a e enterrando o monstro.

As sailors se viraram para seu salvador o Super Saiya-Man (exceto Lita que mal podia respirar), e tiveram uma grande surpresa ao ver Mina se segurando em Trunks que estava flutuando no ar, além de carregar uma espada muito familiar nas costas. Trunks deixou Mina e correu até Lita para checar seu estado, praticamente ignorando as outras garotas que o observavam atônitas. Cuidadosamente Trunks ergueu a cabeça de Lita com suas mãos, ele examinou suas feridas, sabia que não restava muito tempo para que ela morresse, então começou a procurar desesperadamente em seus bolsos as últimas sementes dos deuses que trouxera da torre Karin.

- Tru... Trunks... - disse Lita - vol.. voltou...

- Não se preocupe Lita, logo ficará bem. - enquanto tirava as sementes de seu bolso - Não deixarei você morrer!

- Te... te... pro... prometi... que... nunca ... cof cof morreria...

- Eu sei, mas pare de falar, está muito ferida. - Trunks finalmente tira uma das sementes. - Tome isto. - gentilmente coloca a semente em sua boca e Lita a engole.

O efeito da semente foi imediato. Todas as feridas de Lita se curaram e ela recuperou a força. Trunks a ajudou a se levantar, e a examinou mais uma vez para ter certeza de que tudo estava bem. As outras sailors se aproximaram do casal, Trunks deu uma semente a cada uma das sailors, uma pequena pausa se fez presente, Rei ia perguntar algo quando o monstro começou a sair dos restos da roda da fortuna.

- Essa coisa continua viva e aumentou seus poderes.

- Essa coisa continua viva? - perguntou Sailor Moon - Como vamos vencê-lo?

- Eu me encarrego dele. - respondeu Trunks, e começou a caminhar até o monstro.

- Trunks espere, é muito perigoso! - Lita tentou detê-lo já que ela não viu quando chegou voando e tampouco notou a espada que trazia consigo, nem sequer a semente que a havia salvado. Lita ia atrás dele quando Mina a deteve pelo ombro, em sinal de não se preocupasse.

- Meninas, será melhor se afastarem. - avisou Trunks. De repente uma espécie de aura amarela começou a cobrir seu corpo, seu cabelo roxo começou a levantar e mudar de cor para um amarelo dourado, também seus olhos começaram a mudar para um verde esmeralda, se alguém duvidava que Trunks fosse o Super Saiya-Man suas dúvidas seriam dissipadas agora. Ele voou rapidamente até o monstro, que começou a se interessar em seu novo oponente enquanto as sailors confirmavam assombradas a verdadeira identidade de Trunks.

Ambos os lutadores começaram a trocar disparos e golpes a uma velocidade impressionante, já que a outra criatura tinha 6 braços levava alguma vantagem, ou pelo menos ela achava isso. Trunks podia evitar cada golpe facilmente, depois se livrou do ataque do monstro tomando um pouco de espaço e lançou dezenas de ataques em forma de esferas de energia. A criatura desviou facilmente como se fossem bolas de baseball e depois se dirigiu a toda velocidade contra Trunks (que obviamente não estava lutando com todo seu poder, parecia mais estar brincando com a criatura). A criatura viu que Trunks não se movia então deu um ataque direto com seus braços, mas para seu azar Trunks o deteve com um chute no estômago, lamentavelmente Trunks tampouco calculou a força necessária e o monstro não caiu ao solo, e sim agarrou sua perna e o segurou firmemente pela perna, depois com seus outros 5 braços começou a golpear Trunks em grande velocidade, começou a usá-lo como saco de pancadas.

- Trunks! - gritou Lita desesperada, ao ver que Trunks ficou preso como um brinquedo da criatura, sem saber que Trunks é que estava brincando com ela.

Trunks se posicionou para sacar sua espada e com um rápido movimento cortou o braço que o segurava. O monstro soltou um grito de dor ao sentir a fria arma que lhe cortava o braço, Trunks subiu um pouco por segurança e para se livrar do braço que ainda estava preso a ele. Trunks não parecia ter nenhum arranhão depois do furioso ataque do monstro. Ele tomou sua espada com as duas mãos e voltou a atacar o monstro, só que desta vez com mais força.

Mais uma vez ambos começaram a trocar disparos e golpes, o monstro desta vez sentiu que estava em grande desvantagem em relação ao super saiyajin, nenhum de seus golpes o havia tocado, por outro lado Trunks começou a cortar seus braços um por um, até não ter mais com o que atacar, parecia o fim da batalha, mas o monstro não estava disposto a se dar por vencido então para ganhar algum tempo para que seus braços voltassem a crescer, começou a atacar a Trunks com sua cauda como se fosse um chicote fazendo-o recuar um pouco, mas num momento depois ele agarrou a cauda do monstro com uma mão ao mesmo tempo em que guardava sua espada com a outra mão.

O monstro sentiu como seu ataque fora detido subitamente, Trunks então o puxou até ele. O monstro achou que esse foi um grande erro da parte dele, já que poderia comê-lo nessa oportunidade, teria sido uma grande mordida se Trunks não frustrasse sua tentativa com uma joelhada em seu rosto. E não foi a única vez que o saiyajin o usava como iô-iô, cada vez que ele o puxava o monstro tentava fazer o mesmo. Trunks o chutava longe, o puxava de volta pela cauda e o golpeava no rosto, fez isso de novo e de novo. O monstro estava perdendo a luta, sem falar em seus dentes, além de seus poderes curativos.

Agora sim seria o final. Trunks o puxou uma última vez e cortou sua cauda jogando o resto do corpo da criatura para o alto, ele poderia terminar tudo com apenas um disparo, mas estava furioso com essa coisa que quase matara suas amigas e Lita, então o fez sofrer mais um pouco. O guerreiro se lançou contra o monstro mais uma vez, quando o alcançou começou a golpear centenas de vezes seu estômago como se fosse uma metralhadora. Com cada golpe Trunks evitava que o monstro caísse no chão, aumentando seu sofrimento. Podia-se ouvir muitos dos ossos da criatura se quebrando. De repente o saiyajin parou de golpeá-lo e se moveu para cima dele. Trunks sacou sua espada com a mão esquerda e com um rápido e poderoso movimento de sua espada o cortou nas costas, se o monstro estivesse sobre uma superfície sólida esta teria sido cortada pela metade. O monstro foi lançado numa grande velocidade contra o chão, ao cair abriu um enorme buraco. A criatura ficou estirada no buraco que havia feito, sem poder se mover, já que sua coluna vertebral havia sido cortada .

Agora o toque final... o monstro permaneceu olhando Trunks como se suplicasse piedade, se fosse Goku talvez tivesse lhe perdoado a vida, mas ele não era como Goku então juntou suas mãos, depois fez uns estranhos movimentos com seus braços e juntou outra vez suas mãos. - HHHHHHAAAAAAA! - um grande ataque saiu de suas mãos, esse ataque era muito mais poderoso que qualquer outro que tivesse usado antes. Ao atingir o monstro uma grande explosão ocorreu, uma explosão que pôde ser vista e ouvida por toda Tóquio, felizmente as sailors estavam num local seguro.

Após a fumaça se dissipar, Trunks examinou os restos da explosão, não havia dúvida que essa coisa estava morta, só restara um pouco de seu sangue e escamas.

Depois se dirigiu voando até onde estavam suas amigas, que ainda não tinham certeza do que Trunks fizera. As cinco garotas além dos 2 gatos o observavam enquanto ele descia ao solo sem a menor idéia do que dizer. Trunks parou frente a elas ainda transformado em super saiyajin, esperando que alguma delas dissesse algo.

Lita foi a primeira a falar.

- Po... pode fazer seu cabelo ficar antes? - pediu ainda um pouco confusa. - É um pouco... estranho o jeito como está agora.

- Ah, desculpe. - respondeu e segundos depois Trunks voltou ao normal - Assim está melhor? - as 5 sailors afirmaram com a cabeça.

- Mas você ficou muito bem de cabelo loiro e olhos verdes. - comentou Serena, enquanto ria inocentemente. Trunks deu um pequeno sorriso, essa menina sabia mesmo como quebrar o gelo.

- Creio que precisamos conversar. - disse Ami.

- Sim... acho que sim, mas será melhor sairmos daqui, não quero chamar atenção.

Momentos mais tarde, na casa de Trunks (de alguma maneira ele conseguiu levar todas as garotas para sua casa além dos gatos). Depois de se acalmarem um pouco e as sailors voltarem a suas roupas normais todos estavam mais tranqüilos, mas ninguém sabia como começar a conversa. Até que Trunks tomou a iniciativa.

- Bem Rei... acho que agora poderei responder as perguntas que queria fazer a algumas semanas.

- Ah... sim... bom ... não sei por onde começar. - respondeu Rei

- Talvez devesse começar desde o princípio. - disse Lua a Trunks, que não estava muito surpreso em ver um gato falar.

- Então você pode falar. - respondeu - Bom, pra começar, devo dizer que não sou desta dimensão, venho de um mundo muito parecido com este, as coisas não vão muito bem em meu mundo. Tudo começou há muito tempo quando um exército chamado Patrulha Vermelha tentava conquistar a Terra juntando as esferas do dragão...

- Esferas do dragão? - interrompeu Ami.

- Sim, minha mãe me falou sobre elas. São... ou melhor, eram 7 esferas mágicas de cor dourada, se supõe que se juntassem as 7 esferas do dragão aparecia um grande deus dragão que pode realizar qualquer desejo, mas deixem-me terminar minha história, depois poderão perguntar qualquer coisa... este exército era tão perigoso que todo o temiam, mas não tinham o poder de conquistar toda a Terra, por isso começaram a juntar as 7 esferas, mas um garoto estudante de artes marciais chamado Goku tinha uma das 7 esferas, então quando soube para que as queriam ele destruiu todo esse exército do mal, destruiu toda a Patrulha Vermelha, ou pelo menos era o que ele pensava...

- O que quer dizer? - perguntou Lita.

- Há alguns anos, quando eu era muito pequeno, 2 sujeitos muito poderosos apareceram e destruíram uma cidade inteira, meus amigos e meu pai que eram os guerreiros Z, os protetores da Terra em meu mundo foram descobrir quem fez isso, e descobriram que os responsáveis foram 2 andróides construídos por um cientista louco desse exército que sobreviveu, o único objetivo desses andróides era destruir Goku e todos os guerreiros Z para poder conquistar o mundo. Infelizmente, Goku havia morrido de uma estranha doença do coração a algum tempo, então os andróides atacaram meus amigos...e... - para Trunks era difícil ocultar seus sentimentos sobre isso, as sailors notaram como ele ficava zangado - ...meus amigos e meu pai foram assassinados por esses malditos... apenas um guerreiro sobreviveu... Gohan, o filho de Goku, foi ele quem me treinou por anos, para podermos nos vingar desses malditos. Um dia, durante o jantar depois de um duro treinamento, minha mãe disse algo que é a razão pela qual estou aqui, ela disse: "Se Goku não tivesse morrido dessa estranha doença isto nunca teria acontecido." Depois disso minha mãe começou a trabalhar na máquina do tempo e na cura para Goku, assim poderia viajar no tempo e evitar que Goku morresse, para nos ajudar a vencer os andróides. Enquanto minha mãe trabalhava nisso os andróides começaram a gostar de sangue e começaram a destruir cidades inteiras e matar muitas pessoas, um dia Gohan me deixou para trás e foi enfrentar os andróides sozinho, mas teve o mesmo destino dos demais, então minha mãe terminou a máquina do tempo e comecei minha viagem, mas houve alguma falha e tive que fazer uma "aterrissagem forçada" e por isso estou aqui.

As sailors não sabiam o que dizer, a história que acabaram de ouvir era muito impressionante e um pouco difícil de acreditar. As garotas fizeram algumas outras perguntas.

- Então sua missão é evitar que Goku morra dessa doença? - perguntou Lua.

- Isso mesmo.

- Mas, isso quer dizer que esse Goku é muito mais poderoso que você? - perguntou Lita.

- Eu não sei, só sei o que Gohan e minha mãe falavam sobre ele, sempre que o mundo estava em perigo e os guerreiros Z não podiam resolver, Goku aparecia e derrotava o inimigo, em meu mundo ele é uma lenda.

- E todos em seu mundo podem mudar a cor do cabelo como você? - perguntou Mina.

- Não, apenas os descendentes da raça saiyajin podem fazer isso, e apenas quando me transformo em super saiyajin, eu não sou o único guerreiro Z que pode se transformar em super saiyajin e quando faço isso meus poderes aumentam consideravelmente.

- E o que significa isso de super saiyajin? - perguntou Serena.

- Acho melhor falar sobre isso também... - Trunks começou a explicar sobre os saiyajins e como foram parar na Terra e como os super saiyajins apareceram. Todas as sailors prestavam muita atenção em toda a história de Trunks. Lua depois falou sobre a ruptura interdimensional.

- Tem uma coisa que não entendo em tudo isto. - comentou Rei - Por que cada vez que se transforma em super saiyajin ou usa esses ataques sinto essa estranha energia?

- Estranha?

- Não tenho muita certeza, é um pouco... como se estivesse cheia de ódio, agressiva, um pouco diabólica.

- Bem, é apenas uma teoria... - explicou Trunks - mas os saiyajins são lutadores por natureza, tendem a ser um pouco malvados, de fato para se tornar um super saiyajin é preciso estar enfurecido. Eu não sou tão malvado como meu pai, graças a ser metade humano, talvez o que sentiu seja a herança de meu pai, creio que de alguma forma pôde detectá-la quando solto meu ki, talvez a sinta inconscientemente.

- Talvez seja isso. - disse Ami - Você não parece um ser diabólico e não age como um.

- Deveria conhecer meu pai, não era a pessoa mais amável do mundo, embora depois que se casou com minha mãe não mudou muito seu temperamento, mas deixou de ser tão malvado.

- Trunks? - perguntou Lua - Artemis e eu podemos examinar sua máquina do tempo? Queremos garantir que tudo esteja em ordem e a fissura seja reparada quando você for.

- Claro, está ali.

- Obrigado. - agradeceu Artemis e chamou Ami - Ami venha conosco, talvez precisemos do seu computador para checar algumas coisas. - Ami foi com eles ao quarto onde estava a máquina do tempo.

Trunks dirigiu seu olhar até Lita, ele sabia que lhe devia uma explicação.

- Hã... meninas... - disse se referindo a Serena, Rei e Mina - Poderiam me deixar falar com Lita sobre algumas coisas...

- Claro! - respondeu Mina enquanto puxava Serena e Rei pelos braços e as levava até onde estavam Ami, Lua e Artemis. - Estaremos com Ami e os demais. - Mina começou a empurrar suas amigas para o quarto apesar de seus protestos.

Trunks sorriu diante da cena das três. Depois que as garotas entraram e fecharam a porta, Trunks se virou para Lita, ela estava olhando algumas fotos onde estavam todos os guerreiros Z (exceto Goku), estavam Ten Shin Han, Gohan, Kuririn, Piccolo, Chaos, Yamcha, Bulma com o bebê Trunks entre suas pernas, a outra foto era uma foto familiar onde apareciam Bulma, Vejita e um Trunks um pouco maior. Trunks foi onde Lita estava e se sentou junto a ela.

- Então... - disse Lita não muito emocionada - São seus amigos? - apontando uma das fotografias. - E eles são seus pais... - Trunks confirmou com a cabeça.

- Já vi de onde veio esse seu olhar.

- Acho que meu pai e eu temos algo em comum... olhe... Lita... queria pedir desculpas pelo que te disse esta manhã...

- Não precisa... - agora era ela que não conseguia olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Lita... sinto muito, não devia ter dito todas essas idiotices no parque... pensei que nesse momento era o melhor... fui um imbecil. Sinto muito, não... não queria te magoar.

- Bom, mas você magoou... - disse em voz baixa - ...e doeu muito.

- Eu sei, não me senti muito bem por causa do que disse. Foi por isso que voltei, queria te contar tudo sobre mim. - Lita recostou sua cabeça em seu peito e o abraçou pela cintura.

- Nunca disse a um rapaz que o amava, e saber que você não sentia o mesmo, foi o que mais me doeu.

Lágrimas começaram a sair dos olhos de Lita, embora ele não a amasse, ela queria estar junto a ele e abraçá-lo, justo como faziam antes do que aconteceu no parque. Trunks a abraçou fortemente.

- Está... enganada. - disse, Lita ergueu seu rosto e o olhou dentro de seus olhos, ele realmente estava muito nervoso. - Eu... euu... sinto o mesmo por você... Eu... eu... te... te.. aaaa.. aaamm..."Droga, por que é tão difícil dizer?" te... aaaammm... gulp!... eu te amo!

- É... verdade? Me ama mesmo? - Trunks afirmou com a cabeça , ele não podia falar, ficou sem voz após dizer isso.

Um beijo não tardou (e muito longo na verdade), era a única resposta que Lita precisava e a única que Trunks podia lhe dar.

Após alguns minutos, enfim terminaram o beijo (devido a uma pequena lei da natureza que diz que todo ser vivo deve respirar ou morrerá). O rosto de Trunks estava mais vermelho que nunca, devido ao tempo que ficou sem respirar e a seu nervosismo natural. Lita também estava corada, finalmente depois de tanto tempo agora ele era seu, só para perdê-lo de novo.

- Você tem mesmo que ir, não é verdade? - perguntou Lita com voz triste.

- Gostaria de poder ficar, mas... mas não posso. Não só porque meu mundo precisa de mim, mas porque também coloco seu mundo em perigo, apenas ficando aqui. Quem dera as coisas fossem mais fáceis.

- Eu sei, é só que... é muito injusto! Por que tenho que te perder deste jeito? Talvez pareça egoísta, mas quero que fique, amanhã de manhã não estará na escola, terá ido embora, e jamais poderei vê-lo de novo. - Lita tentou conter as lágrimas.

- Eu sei... eu também acho... sabe... quando te deixei no parque, desejei por um momento jamais ter te conhecido... assim não sentiria tanto sua falta... mas isso é bobagem, mesmo que vá embora, estou feliz de ter te conhecido... Nunca senti isto por mais ninguém e não estou arrependido de ter te conhecido.

- Você sempre sabe como me fazer sentir melhor, realmente sentirei sua falta. - outro beijo demorado não tardou, só que agora as outras garotas estavam espiando o casal (as coisas não seriam iguais se elas não fizessem isso).

Momentos mais tarde, fora da casa de Trunks, a máquina do tempo estava pronta após a inspeção de Artemis, Lua e Ami. Trunks fez a casa voltar a sua forma de cápsula (para espanto geral das sailors) e a colocou junto com as outras cápsulas. Era o momento da despedida, ele nunca foi bom para isso. Frente a ele estavam suas amigas que não estavam muito felizes em vê-lo partir. Trunks se aproximou de Serena, que estava mais perto dele.

- Serena, obrigado por tudo, gostaria de agradecer seus pais, mas não será possível.

- Não se preocupe, eu direi a eles... que pena que tenha que ir, vamos sentir muitas saudades.

- Acho que vai voltar a chegar tarde na escola agora que não estarei aqui.

- Sim... bem, acho que meus braços precisam de um descanso. - brincou - Além disso parece que fiquei mais forte, talvez possa dar uma boa direita agora.

- Cuide bem de suas amigas, você é a líder, lembre-se disso. - Trunks lhe deu um abraço e depois foi até Rei.

- Bom, acho que isso é adeus, pena as coisas terminarem assim.

- É mesmo, a propósito, lamento por esse assunto do Super Saiya-Man, não pensei que te afetasse tanto.

- Não se preocupe, acho que também te devo desculpas.

- Cuide-se, está bem? - disse Trunks enquanto a abraçava.

- Espero que as coisas terminem bem em seu mundo, boa sorte.

- Obrigado.

Agora era a vez de Mina, ela estava um pouco envergonhada. - Ainda está zangada comigo, pelo que fiz esta manhã? - perguntou Trunks.

- Er... bom.. não, desculpe ter me zangado esta tarde, não era eu mesma.

- Não precisa se desculpar, sou eu que deveria agradecer por se preocupar com Lita, ela é sua amiga, tem o direito de se preocupar com ela.

- Sim... bom... é um pouco embaraçoso dizer isso, mas eu gostava do Super Saiya-Man.

- Lamento de decepcionar dessa forma.

- Não se preocupe, é só uma coisa que eu queria te dizer, não tem porque se sentir mal com isso... agora me dê um abraço e se despeça das outras.

Agora foi Ami, que estava um pouco mais tranqüila que as outras.

- Parece que não vai estudar por um bom tempo. - comentou Ami.

- Parece que sim, mas obrigado por me ajudar com as aulas.

- Mentiroso, sei que deve me odiar, só que não consegue dizer.

- Acho que não posso te enganar. - disse em tom de brincadeira. - Mas de qualquer forma quero agradecer o que fez por mim, cuide-se.

- Você também. - ambos se abraçaram.

Agora só faltava Lita. Trunks tirou toda sua coragem para poder se despedir dela, ambos se abraçaram. - Jamais te esquecerei. - disse Trunks.

- Desejaria que pudesse ficar... - respondeu Lita tentando não chorar, mas não podia segurar por muito tempo. - Pelo menos poderá ver seus amigos e pais de novo.

- Não está sozinha... suas amigas estarão sempre com você, ao menos não terá que passar pelo que eu passei, você ainda tem suas amigas que cuidam de você, além do mais, mesmo que tenha sucesso em minha missão, não tenho certeza de que meu futuro seja reparado.

- Te amo. - murmurou em seu ouvido, trocaram um último beijo de despedida enquanto as outras sailors fingiam olhar para outro lado.

Após as dolorosas despedidas, Trunks subiu em sua máquina do tempo. Ele reajustou seu destino muitos anos antes de seu próprio tempo. Só esperava que não tivesse mais problemas, olhou mais uma vez suas amigas que ainda o observavam, ele se despediu mais uma vez, realmente sentiria falta de todas, especialmente de Lita. Se sua missão não fosse tão importante ele talvez tivesse ficado, mas não era o caso. As garotas lhe deram um último adeus, enquanto viam como a máquina do tempo desaparecia em um clarão de luz.

Enquanto isso, em outro universo, um grupo de pessoas observava o céu. Uma grande nave espacial se aproximava rapidamente. Dentro dela viajavam Freeza e seu pai Cold, ambos sedentos de vingança. Freeza, com um novo corpo, vinha se vingar do único ser que o havia vencido, embora Goku ainda não tivesse voltado à Terra. Primeiro teria que se conformar com seus amigos e com Vejita, a quem Freeza queria ensinar uma ou duas coisas.

- Isso não é nada bom. - disse Kuririn

Piccolo permanecia em silêncio, ele sabia do que Freeza era capaz, certamente não veio para cumprimentá-los, outra batalha estava para começar. Só que agora Goku não estaria ali para deter Freeza. As coisas não iam nada bem, mas de repente algo chama sua atenção, era um ki de alguém que acabara de chegar, olhou para de onde vinha. Era um adolescente de cabelo liso e de cor roxa, usava uma jaqueta azul e carregava uma espada nas costas. Estava a alguns quilômetros deles.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas do autor<strong>: Finalmente acabei! O que acharam? Sinto muito se decepcionei alguns, mas Trunks não podia ficar com Lita, seu lugar não é esse. Do contrário teríamos sailors voando e disparando Kame-hame-has por aí. Seria muito divertido, mas sejamos realistas. Alguém pode imaginar esta frase: "Eu sou sailor Chibi-Júpiter e vou castigar você em nome do planeta Vejita!" Façam-me o favor!

Se gostaram desse fic me escrevam!

Se não gostaram, me escrevam!

Se acham que sou um desgraçado por fazer Lita sofrer assim, me escrevam!

Se querem saber o que houve com Darien na escola de Ranma, me escrevam!

Se querem uma versão hentai desse fic, vão pro inferno!


End file.
